Renesmee Lost
by gempire
Summary: Ok, this is my first atempt at fanfic. This story is to create a conflict for Nessie to take her out of her comfort zone. I mean those volturi have a lot of hidden talents so who knows what they are capable of?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of the fantabulous Stephenie Meyer.**

**Haya, this is my first attempt at fanfic.**

**I wanted to expand on the canon and this is what I came up with. I was interested in what Renesmee would become when she grew up. This is set 19 years after BD with canon pairing.**

* * *

I awoke feeling groggy, not quite knowing where I was. Not quite knowing who I was for that matter, it must have been some night to leave me this hazy.

I groaned slightly and rose from my bed. Funny, I felt no ill effect if this was a result of too much merry making the night before. No nausea, no headache, just this blank space where my memory should be.

As I sat up and focused on my room I saw my image reflected back in the mirrors that lined my wardrobe doors. My face registered shock as I took in the beauty that stared back.

Her hair was a strange bronze colour and fell in ringlets around the heart-shaped face I felt down the length of the curls at my back and they fell all the way to my lower back, who knew how longed that hair would be if I were to straighten the curls out. The shocked eyes were a warm chocolate brown above the flushed cheeks that leant a rosy glow to the otherwise creamy complexion.

As I stared at the face a name rose out of the soup of my mind. Something beginning with R…

Rhonwen, or Ronnie as I preferred to be called. I was Ronnie Evans, I was seventeen and today was the first day of school.

The first day of school!

How could I forget?

This would be the first day of my senior year; it was also my first day at a new school. Not the ideal way to finish my education but my father had been transferred. This meant mom and I had no choice but to follow, despite the fact that I would be starting over yet again on my most important year.

Oh well, there was no use being bitter, what's done is done.

I got out of bed and opened the wardrobe wondering what I should wear today to make an impact as the new girl. I almost gagged at the profusion of pink and frilly clothes that assaulted my eyes.

_Why in the hell did I buy these?_ I thought to myself.

With my complexion and hair I'd look like a freaking china doll if I went to school in those. Gah! It was not exactly the impression a seventeen nearly eighteen year old would want to make on her first day as a senior.

I dug through the gag worthy garments, again wondering why I would want to buy such childish clothing for they smelt new. It took a while but finally I found a small cache of jeans and plain T-shirts hiding at the back.

I pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a dark brown tee, something inconspicuous for my first day. Something that wouldn't affiliate me with any particular clique, I was just me and I adhered to no particular label.

I dressed quickly then ran my fingers through my hair. Funny really, that's all I needed to do and it seemed to fall into perfect shape.

God I loved my hair!

I pulled on a pair of dark convers and headed down to the kitchen.

I walked into the room to the smell of bacon and stared for a moment at the back of the red hair that was up in a messy knot. The woman turned and smiled, her cool blue eyes catching the morning sun. It was my mom Mefys, how could I forget that?

Man, my mind was slow this morning!

"Morning Rhonwen." She sang cheerfully as I sat at the counter.

"Morning Mam." I replied more down beat as I poured myself some cereal.

"Lovely day isn't it." She observed.

"If you happen to like the sun." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that dear?"

"Nothing." I lied, and gulped down the cereal.

I got up from the table so that I could go and brush my teeth before I left.

"But I made you some bacon." She said, holding out the pan.

"I had cereal." I answered, pointing to the empty bowl. "Besides I don't want to be late for my first day."

"Of course you don't love. Have fun." She counselled with a smile.

"I will." I reassured her.

After cleaning my teeth and getting my bag together I stepped out into the merciless sun, it was only eight but it was already stifling out. I grumbled slightly and slipped on my shades, at least everything wasn't so bright now.

I opened the door of my old Camaero and threw my bag across onto the passenger seat and got in behind it. I turned the ignition and the engine roared to life, which sent a sudden thrill tingling down my spine.

I didn't know why, but there was something about the sound of a good engine that made me think of homely warmth, misty green forests and wolves…

I laughed slightly and shook away these strange imaginings as I backed out of my drive to travel the five miles to school.

* * *

**I'm eager to know your thoughts so please review**

**Gemma x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

I pulled into the student parking lot and took my first proper look at the school; it was of moderate size in an old fashioned brown building with an arch over the door. I took a deep breath and climbed out of my car, swinging my backpack up on one shoulder. I approached the school cautiously, the butterflies in my stomach began to flutter and I thought perhaps the nerves were giving me indigestion for I felt an odd burning in the back of my throat.

I swallowed back the bile and the burning subsided slightly, it helped if I didn't think about it. I was glad to note I drew little attention as I climbed the front steps; people were too busy worrying about their first day or greeting friends to pay any attention to the newbie.

Therefore I slipped by unnoticed, which suited me fine because I'd rather get my schedule sorted out before people tried to make a claim on me. It happened at every school I went, lots of attention for the first few weeks while everyone tried to be my friend, and then once the novelty had worn off a lot of them didn't want to know. A lot of people found me a little strange or off-putting, but I saw no point in making really good friends when in all likelihood I'd move on when the year was out.

My dad's job transferred him a lot.

I'd been told to go to the school office first to receive my locker info and my home room number, as it was the first day of the year anyway I would receive my schedule in home room like everybody else.

The office was the first door you came to after entering the school; the door was propped open so I walked in. There was a woman behind the desk who looked about thirty with badly died blond hair tied back in a ponytail. She looked up from whatever she was doing.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm Ron…Rhonwen Evans, I'm new here and I was told I had to come here first."

"And how do you spell that?" She asked, turning to her computer.

I sighed, "R…H…O…N…W…E…N." I spelled out for what seemed like the hundredth time.

She typed quickly then stared at the screen, tapping her fingers impatiently as she waited for my details to process. The screen changed and she straightened up, moving her hand to the mouse.

"Ok. Here you are." She clicked on something, probably print because just then the printer whirred into life.

The receptionist waited until the printer had stopped then grabbed the newly printed sheets from the tray. She also went to the filing cabinet and took out three sets of papers each stapled section held four sheets.

"This is the student charter." She explained, handing me the three sets. "Read through one then sign all three."

I did as she asked, reading through the list, students will not drink alcohol on school property, only seniors are allowed off campus at breaks, students should not blah, blah, blah…

They were identical at every school I'd attended, apart from St. Bernadette's school where we were required to wear school uniform at all times, not fraternise with boys and adhere to the Ten Commandments.

I signed the bottom of each copy, the receptionist took two back and gave one to me. She handed me a small glossy pamphlet, a piece of paper with some numbers on, a map of the school and my homeroom number.

"The pamphlet will tell you everything you need to know about our bullying policy, we take it very serious here at Heartbridge High, so don't be afraid to tell someone. The guidance counsellor is always available." The receptionist explained. "The map is a help but maybe you should have someone show you around today."

I was about to protest when she looked behind me to the boy sitting in the corner reading a Rock magazine; I'd barely paid him a thought when I'd entered.

"Terrence." She said curtly.

The boy looked up, although I wondered if he had trouble seeing through his thick fringe of sandy coloured hair.

"Yes Miss. Hoover?" He said.

"Would you care to show Rhonwen around today, she can help you with your freshman group then."

His green eyes swept over me before coming to rest on my face. He shrugged, "Yeah sure." He replied then rose from the chair. "Come on, let's find your locker." He added, motioning with his head.

I took the papers from the receptionist and followed him out of the door.

"So you're new." He said.

"Yep."

"And in your senior year."

"Yep."

"I bet that must be hard."

"My father's work brought him here so my mom and I had to follow. It's not like I'm not used to starting in a new school." I scoffed.

"Been to many then have you?"

"I've been in a new school for practically every year." I explained.

"Okay." He said, smiling. "So let's see where your locker is Rhonwen." He said, taking the paper off me.

"Please, call me Ronnie." I corrected.

"Ronnie?"

I nodded.

"I'm Masen." He said, holding out his hand.

"Hi." I said, shaking it.

Why did the name Masen sound so familiar?

"Whoa, just had a flash of people with gold eyes." He said, rubbing his forehead. "Now that was a weird one."

"Have these 'flashes' a lot then do you?" I teased.

"Yeah, sometimes I swear I can read minds."

"Like that's even possible." I scoffed dismissively.

"Oh, you'd be surprised at what the human mind is capable of." He said darkly. Then he smiled, "So shall we get to your locker before we're late?"

He led me along the corridor past rows of lockers, mine was near the door and on the bottom.

"Damn." Masen cursed. "If I was you, I wouldn't put anything too valuable in your locker."

"Why?" I asked, not that I had intended to use it as a safe.

"They like to kick in the bottom doors, especially the ones near the door."

"Why would they do that?"

"Because they think it's funny." He said sourly. "Of course on the plus side you're near my locker." He said, indicating one in the top row about four lockers to the right.

"Well isn't that just dandy." I commented.

"Hey, take it for the gift it is." He boasted unashamedly. "If there's anyone who can teach you how to survive this hell hole it's me."

"So you think I need survival training?" I asked flatly.

"Doesn't everyone?"

I shrugged.

"Let's see what home room you've got." He said, shuffling my papers. "Mr Mendez, room 205. Now isn't that convenient."

"Don't tell me. Let me guess. That's your home room too."

"Sure is." He said frowning. Then his smile returned. "Come on, we got a hike on our hands."

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**Reviews are welcome**

**Gemma x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; Twilight belongs to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

The homeroom was on the second floor, that's why it had a two in front of it, Masen had pointed out. The first number indicated the floor the room was on, so we had two flights of stairs to climb, which was no bother to me.

The room we used was a biology lab; Masen took the desk right up front so grumbling slightly at being right under the teachers nose I sat next to him. The lab filled up with students each giving me a curious look as they entered, yet none approached me. They didn't approach Masen to ask who I was either. I found that fairly strange, in other schools if they had been too nervous to approach me they often spoke to the person who had the courage to befriend me first, yet here they seemed as wary of Masen as they was of me.

The bell rang loud and shrill and the teacher entered. Mr Mendez was a small, balding, Hispanic man wearing a lab coat over his clothes. He glanced around the room then his dark eyes rested on me.

"You must be Miss Evans." He said with a warm smile. "Would you like to tell us a little about yourself before we get started."

Oh gee, I hated this.

"Sure, sure." I said.

He gestured for me to come stand at the front. I sighed and rose to my feet. I walked around the desk, plastered a prat smile on my face and turned to face the class.

"Hi, I'm Ronnie, this is like the eighth new school I've started, last one was St. Bernadette's School for Girls. That was a hoot." I rubbed my arm trying to think of what to say. "My mother's Welsh that's why my name is Rhonwen, it was after my Nan, but call me Ronnie. My father's work moves him around a lot so that's why I've been to so many schools." I bit my lip. "I like Rock music, fast cars and wolves. Oh, and the rain, I love the rain."

"Well you're gonna be disappointed here then." A pristine blonde in a cheerleader's uniform commented at the back of the class, everyone laughed while Masen shook his head sadly.

"Yes thanks for that Amber." Mr Mendez said disapprovingly as he touched my shoulder and motioned for me to sit back down.

I was thankful that ordeal was over, I had no idea why speaking in front of people was so scary, I hoped I wouldn't have to do it again.

"It takes a lot of courage to stand in front of a roomful of people and tell them about yourself." Mr Mendez said to the class, but it was as if he were answering my thoughts. "Perhaps you'd like to give it a go Amber?"

There was no answer.

"Then I'll continue." He said as he pulled some papers form his bag. "First of all welcome seniors to this, the last year of high school. Now this time next year you'll know whether you've graduated or not, you'll be starting college or a career, but first you have to get through this year…"

The speech continued as Mr Mendez tried to inspire us into doing the best we could to ensure a bright and happy future full of prospects. That this was no time for slacking, that we should keep our partying to a minimum until after finals, and as seniors we should set a good example to the freshmen because they would be looking up to us. Then he took the register and handed out our schedules.

"Now I know this is the first day of your senior year and you're anxious to get on with your lessons, but as seniors you have a duty to your younger students. Split into pairs and you will then be assigned five students each from the freshman class of Coyote House."

Babble arose as the class went about sorting themselves out into pairs. Mr Mendez came to our table.

"Miss Hoover told me that you were showing Ronnie around." He said to Masen, "Do you need me to assign you another partner."

"Nah. It's all good Mr M. It's not like the freshers are gonna know Ronnie's new and I'm sure she's a quick and capable learner." Masen assured him.

"As long as you're sure Masen." Mr Mendez said, then straightened up. "Right, everyone got partners?" Mr Mendez called to the class.

"Chelsea hasn't Mr Mendez." Amber said from the back of the class.

I looked over my shoulder to see her indicating another girl that was dressed in a cheerleader uniform.

"Very well Amber, she can go with you and Beau."

The three girls smirked and I suddenly felt sorry for the freshmen they would be showing around.

"With that sorted, I'll give you each a piece of paper with the names of the freshmen you'll be showing around." He said, as he walked around the desks. "Now be sure to show them as much as you can but you must be finished by lunch, normal lessons will resume this afternoon. Now if you'd all like to make your way to Miss Tilley's class, room 009, I'm sure they're all anxious to meet you."

"Come on." Masen whispered urgently, pulling me to my feet. "Let's get there first."

We rushed out of the room and I had to wonder at why he wanted to rush, besides he was starting to hurt my arm pulling it as he was.

"Sorry." He said, letting it go. "I just want to get there before Amber and her cronies. She likes to stir up trouble for me."

"Why?"

"Because she's a bitch." He said simply.

"Ok." I said, but I would reserve judgment until I had seen this clearly for my self.

"Let's see your schedule." He said, holding out his hand.

"What for?"

"I'll base the tour around your lesson plan so we know we've covered your bases." He explained. "That way you won't miss anything if we run out of time."

"Ok."

I shrugged and handed him the sheet of paper.

"Well would you look at that?" He exclaimed, coming to an abrupt halt.

I overshot him and had to back up slightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Our schedules are almost identical."

"They are?" I asked in disbelief.

"It's just that you've got history when I've got art."

"That's weird." I said as a strange feeling suddenly stole over me.

"Yeah." He snorted.

Then his face fell serious as he raised one eyebrow. "You're not stalking me or something are you?" He demanded.

"Oh yeah. That's exactly what I'm doing." I agreed dryly. "When I found out I was going to Heartbridge High I thought, that's the school that hot sexy rock god Terrance Masen attends, I so have to be in all the same classes as him."

Then I shook my head and chuckled.

He snorted as well.

"You're gonna fit in well here kid." He said nudging my arm with his fist.

I laughed along, rubbing my arm self-consciously.

"Yeah. Just don't call me kid." I said, nudging him back.

"Well I guess we'd better show these little monsters around." He said, walking at his fast pace once more.

* * *

**Don't forget to read and review, all reviews are welcomed, good or bad, I'd like to know your views and how you think this should go.**

**Gemma :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; Twilight belongs to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

Lunch came around quickly, perhaps because we had no lessons but I suspected it was more to do with being in Masen's company. He had a light easygoing nature that the freshmen really seemed to respond to. He made it fun, even when we were trudging around looking at the math rooms, in fact he got the boring bits over within an hour and we spent the rest of the morning sat under a tree as Masen regaled us with the legends of former students and how some teachers came by their nicknames. He told us which teachers to respect, which teachers to be wary of and which teachers who more or less gave you a free lesson. While I nodded and agreed like an idiot, keeping up the pretence that I had been here all my years.

We entered the lunchroom and were practically the first to arrive. Masen turned to the freshmen and said, "I'm sure you all don't want us old folk cramping your style."

Tammie and Cammie the twins giggled.

"Of course if you have any problems you can come talk to us. We know high school can be difficult and maybe we can help you out in certain areas. But right now we want to eat and some seniors get a little snooty about freshmen in our area. That's the seven tables at the back. If you stay away from them the cheerleaders won't eat you alive."

The freshmen nodded and went to join the queue. Masen and I joined behind them, picking up a tray each to gather our food. The smell of meat was appetising and I felt the burn at the back of my throat again.

I had stewed meat with mash potato and carrots and red jell-o for dessert. I picked out a bottle of red soda and took my things to the till to pay. I then followed Masen to a table in the corner of the senior area; it was a small table with only two seats.

I sat down across from him and tucked into my food, enjoying it immensely.

"You look like you're enjoying the mystery meat." Masen said, wrinkling his nose.

"Meat's meat." I said with a shrug.

"It could be rabbit for all you know." He observed, taking a bite of his pizza.

I shrugged, "It still be just as tasty. Besides this is beef." I sniffed at it again. "Mixed with a little lamb." And I put another forkful into my mouth along with some of the mash.

"Hello Masen." A girl called snidely from behind me.

Masen looked up, and then looked quickly down at his food. He seemed to shrink several sizes and all evidence of his cheerful demeanour vanished. I looked around to see Amber standing there, the same smirk still on her face, with Beau and Chelsea flanking her like sentinels.

"You're not bugging this poor girl now are you?" She asked with a flick of her hair.

I flashed a look back at Masen to see he had gone bright red. I ground my teeth slightly, how dare she make him feel uncomfortable?

I turned back to the cheerleader and forced a smile, despite the fact I wanted to rip out her throat. What a violent thought! I pushed it away.

"No he's not bugging me." I said lightly. "He's been kind enough to show me around today because I am like new."

"I know you're new." She said, flicking her hand in a dismissive fashion. "But just cause he's showing you around doesn't mean you're doomed to sit with the loser at lunch."

I felt my jaw drop in shock, how could she say such vile things about Masen? Especially with him sitting right there. As far as I was concerned Masen was a sweet funny guy, he was far from being a loser.

"What and sit with the cheer brigade?" I asked sweetly.

"Of course." She said, stretching out her body. "I might even let you join the squads if you're any good."

"Oh my dream come true!" I gasped, clasping my hands together. Then my tone became serious. "No thank you Amber. I'd rather sit over here and be a loser than sacrifice my integrity. Although I think you should know that I don't consider Masen a 'loser'. He's sweet, kind and considerate and is the only person who offered to help me this morning. Now the people I do consider losers are those who make up for their own insecurities by belittling other people." I stated and folded my arms across my chest.

Amber was speechless for a moment while her courtiers stood there gawping like idiots. The silence didn't last long, for Amber soon found her voice.

"You're gonna be so sorry you started anything with me Ronnie." She growled through her teeth.

I sighed in disappointment.

"Is that not a little playground for our age group?" I inquired in a bored voice.

She harrumphed, stamped her foot then stomped away, her flock following obediently behind. They shot death stares over their shoulders but I met each one with a confident smile, I wouldn't let them bring me down.

I turned back to Masen to find him staring at me with a look of admiration and pity.

"You didn't have to do that." He said.

"I hate freaking bullies." I stated, going back to my food.

"You do realise you just committed social suicide for me?" He asked, astounded.

"Ah, what's a bit of _hara-kiri_ amongst friends?" I said, smiling.

He laughed slightly, but then his face fell. "But seriously, you shouldn't have done that. Amber is gonna make you really unpopular."

"Bah! I didn't come here to win a popularity contest. I came here to learn."

"She has the power to make your life hell." And from Masen's tone I didn't doubt it.

But I laughed it off; there are far worse things in this world than annoyed cheerleaders. I had faced them and survived. There was no way I would feel threatened by an insignificant little girl who will be lost once she reaches the real world and is no longer queen bee.

"I'd like to see her try." I said darkly, knowing with certainty that my body was capable of protecting me from anything a human could throw at it.

Yet Masen still looked worried.

"You don't have to sit with me you know." He mumbled. "It could have just as easily have been Amber in the office this morning."

I gave him a dubious look.

He chuckled, "Ok maybe not Amber, but it could have been someone else who would make you part of the 'in' crowed."

"What? Are you trying to say I'm shallow and mean?" I demanded.

"What? Oh no. No, no. I don't think you're like that." He stammered. "It's just that you're so pretty and have great coordination and you're so graceful when you walk…" He trailed off when I gave him a wary look.

"You got all that from one morning?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Yep. Pathetic aren't I?" He said, laughing at himself.

"Nothing wrong with being observant." I conceded while I worried if it was a good idea to encourage him.

"Thanks." He said, placing his hand on my arm.

I wasn't keen on such casual touching after all he had just said to me. I mean most girls would be flattered right? Having a boy notice so much about you? Especially when the guy was smart and funny and good looking in that tall, gangly, scruffy-haired rocker kind of way. And he obviously had feelings for me otherwise why would he notice so much about me?

I very much wanted to feel something for him, to reciprocate his feelings, but I felt nothing deep down inside. There was no spark. No pull. It was almost as if I couldn't even see him because somebody stood in the way. The person who belonged to me, the person I belonged to, who I would always belong to but he was just a shadow in my memory.

A strong shadow that held its place no matter how hard I tried to look around it, but a shadow never the less. While it remained in my heart there would be no room for anyone else. Therefore I thought it prudent to discourage any thoughts he had that our friendship would blossom into anything more.

To begin with I would have to put a stop to over familiar touching.

All this had gone through my head in a brief second, Masen moved his hand away quickly.

"Sorry." He said. "I crossed a boundary there. I'll try not to do it in future."

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Don't worry. I'm used to getting knocked back by girls. You didn't have to say all that stuff about some mystery man you're not even sure exists though. I know I'm not a catch for anyone."

I stared at him in amazement. "But I didn't say anything."

"You didn't?" He asked frowning.

"No. But I was thinking it. Not the part about you're not a catch for anyone, because you are handsome, you're just not for me."

"So you really didn't say anything?"

"Nope."

"Could have sworn I heard you." He said, shaking his head. He chuckled, "Hey, maybe I really can read your mind."

"Holy crow! I think you're right." I said, joining in with his laughter.

We fell into amused silence while we finished our food. Once finished we got to our feet to deposit our trays and dump our trash. It was only then, looking around at all the different groups clustered at different tables that something occurred to me.

"So how comes you're only hanging with me today?" I asked.

"Because I want to." He answered with a shrug.

So much for reading my mind, he obviously had no idea where this conversation was going.

"But won't your friends be upset that you've ditched them today?" I asked casually.

He fell silent and looked sheepishly at the floor. Could it really be possible that he had no friends here?

"You do have friends don't you?" I asked right out, not knowing how I could possibly phrase that more tactfully.

"Well, you see about that. I've never really, what you would call, got on with the others in our class. I always hung out with a gang in the year above. Last year I used to sit with them in the senior section, but they've all gone off to college or jobs or whatever. There's just me on my lonesome now." He said, downbeat.

"Not any more." I said with a smile, "I'd like to be your friend if you'd let me."

"Of course I'd like to be your friend. But only friends though because you now I'm already spoken for." His tone was serious, but then he cracked up laughing.

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

**Don't forget to read and review, all views are welcomed, good or bad, I'd like to know your views and how you think this should go**.

**Gemma x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; Twilight belongs to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

Two months went by fast. I was unpopular thanks to Amber's campaign, but Masen was my best friend so I didn't really care. We did a lot together; he even came to my eighteenth birthday party on the tenth of September, even though it was only supposed to be a small family affair. Lunch times we spent off campus now, we could have peace from Amber and the Amberettes while at the same time eating nicer meals, for which Masen was thankful.

Friday night was movie night; once a month we went into town to the cinema while every other week we'd alternate a DVD at each other's houses. We were both fans of horror, Masen especially liked ones with vampires and werewolves, but they made me cringe. Vampires were nearly always bloodthirsty monsters who preyed on young women, while werewolves were pathetic, curse riddled carnivores governed by the lunar cycle and their want to tear villages to shreds. I couldn't place why either representation struck me as being somehow wrong.

We knew wild parties went on with the other seniors and we were never invited, but we weren't bothered. Parties had never really been my cup of tea, and what would be the point of getting completely drunk when I would have to be up bright and early for work the next day?

That's why it surprised me the first week of November when Amber came up to us, alone, and with a friendly smile on her face.

"Hey guys." She said pleasantly enough.

"Hey?" Masen said frowning.

"Did you want something?" I asked.

"I know we've never really seen eye-to-eye." She said.

"Yep. I think it probably has something to do with me being a freak and Masen being a loser." I said curtly.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." She said, ringing her hands. "It's just that my parents are away this weekend and I was wondering if you'd like to come to the house party that I'm throwing."

"What's the catch?" I asked suspiciously.

"There's no catch, it's an olive branch. This is our last year of school and there shouldn't be any animosity between us." She grinned.

"Sure, sure." I sighed. "So when is this hopping shin dig?"

"This Saturday. It starts around seven and it's bring a bottle, as much as you can."

"I see." I suddenly understood the motive behind why she was being so nice to us.

"And Masen, if any of those cute college friends of yours happen to be in town you can invite them too."

Make that two motives.

"Ok." Masen said. "I'll see what I can do."

"And don't worry Amber, we'll get plenty of drink for your party, as long as you're willing to pay." I said earnestly.

She looked at me in shock.

"That's the reason you're asking us isn't it? Because we look over twenty-one?"

She looked like she was about to deny it, but then she nodded her head.

"See now, the truth never hurts. Give us your money and a list on Friday and we'll see what we can do for you. Ok?"

She nodded again.

I smiled back.

And so Saturday, after our shift at the supermarket, Masen and I drove out to the outskirts of town to the liquor store we knew wouldn't card us. I was surprised with the ease with which we managed to buy the alcohol, especially since it was nearly a hundred dollars worth each.

Masen went first, he got asked for I.D, but he used his older brother's card who looked almost exactly like him. They didn't ask me for I.D and when I mentioned this to Masen he said, "You give off this strange field. It's as if you can look anywhere between seventeen and twenty five depending on how you want people to see you." I accepted this uneasily.

"So this party tonight." Masen said, as we were heading back to my house to stash the booze until later. "How do you think it's gonna go?"

I shrugged. "All I know is, I'm not going to drink too much and I'm not going to fall asleep there."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Yep. Razors and permanent markers are enough of a peril, never mind when your Freak Girl and Loser Boy." I stated.

"I wouldn't have quite put it like that, but that pretty much sums it up." He conceded. "There was another thing, do we do a safety word? You know, for if either of us wants to leave?"

"How about pineapple?" I suggested.

"Pineapple it is." He agreed.

He was silent for a while then he said, "What if…what if you like the party enough to stay but some guy's hassling you because he wants you to be his girl?"

I kept my thoughts guarded. "Why? What did you have in mind?"

"Well I know you're still fixated on that mystery dream guy of yours, so to save having to explain that to people we could always say that we're together."

"But what if some gorgeous girl takes a liking to you? I wouldn't want to ruin your chances at love."

"It'll probably just be the school crowd anyway. Tell you what, when some guy starts hassling you, you come to me and tell me with your mind. You know how I'm so much better at reading your mind than anyone else's?"

"Yeah."

"And then if some girl has taken my fancy I'll smile at you and introduce you as my best friend."

"And if you haven't found said girl?"

"I…" He took a deep breath. "I kiss you."

"What?" I exclaimed, nearly losing control of the car. "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"I've always found show is a hundred times more effective than tell." He said sullenly.

We fell into silence while everything raged around in my head. It seemed like a good idea to stop unwanted attention, but what attention would I encourage from my friend? Would such an act fan the already active fires of his heart?

I would have to set down some ground rules if we were to proceed with such a course of action.

"Fine." I said. "As long as you're sure about this and as long as you realise it is merely a 'get out of jail free card' for the both of us? It will mean nothing more than a kiss between friends. No matter how intense it might get, it will be nothing more than acting. Do I make myself clear?"

He nodded. "I understand. You're fixated on this dream guy. It'll only be a kiss."

* * *

**Don't forget to read and review, all reviews are welcomed, good or bad, I'd like to know your views and how you think this should go.**

**Gemma x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; it all belongs to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Ok, so this is the party everybody, I wonder if they'll have to use their code word or the get out clause? You'll have to read on to find out.**

* * *

Masen turned up at my house at half six, he was wearing black skinny jeans and a black short sleeved shirt; he'd never looked more alluring. If only I could rid myself of this shadow in my heart then I knew I could love him, or at least be seriously in like with him.

When he saw me he looked me up and down and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"Well hey there good looking." He said with a whistle.

I was in too much of a party mood to chastise him.

"What do you think?" I asked, giving a twirl to show off my outfit.

I was wearing a figure hugging black dress that stopped just above my knees. The neckline was cut at just the right place to show off my cleavage without the risk of falling out. Just enough to hint at what lay beneath without giving too much away. I wore knee high black boots that only had a bit of a heel to them. We had decided to walk home from Amber's house because if we were to drink tonight it would not be a good idea to drive, so I wanted comfortable footwear. Besides with my height I didn't really need to add to it.

"Where did you get that from?" He asked.

"Oh it's just something I found hiding in the back of my wardrobe." I said nonchalantly.

"Well miss Evans may I say you look truly divine this evening." He said, holding out his arm.

"Why Mr Masen you are such a charmer." I said, giggling as I took it.

"Jane Austin?" He asked dryly.

"Don't you be dissing her, she's one of my favourite authors." I said, removing my hand. "Besides you brought her up."

Masen rolled his eyes as I unlocked the door for him to get in. We were going to drive to the party, drop off the drink and then I'd dump my car at Masen's for the night. He lived closer to Amber and his parents weren't as strict about underage drinking as long as we didn't actually get drunk.

We pulled up outside Amber's house at a quarter to seven and taking a share of the bags each we went and rang the doorbell.

The sound of yippee barking came from inside and Amber calling, "Coming…" in a pleasant voice.

Masen and me eyed each other speculatively as Amber opened the door.

"Ronnie. Masen. You guys are early." She sang.

I held up the bags, "We came to drop off the bags before we dump the car." I said.

"Of course. Of course. Come in." She said, gesturing grandly, she'd obviously already been at the drink. "By the way you're looking super sexy tonight." She giggled as we carried the bags into her enormous house.

"Who?" I asked, as she led us through to the main room where various party foods had been arranged along the sideboard.

"Both of you of course."

"Of course." I said uncertainly.

"Oh god Masen! I never realised you were so hot before." She growled, moving closer to him.

Masen moved closer to me, "Pineapple! Pineapple!" He chanted under his breath.

I giggled.

"What was that?" Amber asked.

"Mason really likes those pineapple and cheese things on sticks. He was wondering if you had any." I said pleasantly.

"I think I could whip some up." She said unsurely.

"Well you go do that, while we go dump my car." I suggested.

"Yeah, but you know Masen could always stay here with me." She said, running her fingers through his hair.

Masen looked extremely uncomfortable.

"O-kay." I said, squeezing between them and rescuing Masen from her clutches. "As much as I'm sure Masen would love to stay here with you, I just really hate to walk the streets alone at this time of night. I'm sure you understand? What with it being so dark and all?"

"Yeah, of course you can't." She said aghast.

"Then we'll see you in five." I said, ushering Masen out the door.

We were in the car and already moving before Masen spoke again, "Jeez that girl's intense." He gasped.

"I think you could be in with a chance there hot stuff." I teased.

He gave me a look of pure dread.

"Maybe not then." I conceded.

We parked my car in his garage and then made our way back to the party on foot.

"The safety net's still up right?" He asked me as we neared Amber's house, there was already bustling on the front lawn and music blaring from every window.

"Of course." I agreed wholeheartedly and I took his hand so I could further emphasise my point in his head.

"Good." He said unsteadily. He straightened up and a sardonic smile plastered his face. "Then it's time for Freak Girl and Loser Boy to mingle with the Normals."

I laughed as we made our way across the lawn.

The party was rocking, the music thumped and alcohol flowed. You had the dancers. There were the small leagues or over the top drinkers who were already passed out. There was a bunch of college guys trying to drink beer upside down straight from the keg. They tried to get me involved, but I shook my head and walked away.

I was sticking to the bottle of red wine I'd concealed when we'd delivered the rest of the drink earlier. It was this I intended to drink tonight, although I did have a cup. Well, it would be unladylike to swig from the bottle.

Masen and I had been separated fairly early in the evening, despite our reputation at school it was surprising how many people wanted to get to know us. Many people had told me how beautiful I was tonight. It was amazing what a dress could do for your popularity. There was a number of people who told me on the sly that they didn't care what that bitch Amber said, she was just jealous and I was alright. I guarded my tongue whenever this was mentioned, it would be just like Amber to use such a ruse to get me to say something horrible about her.

It was around about half ten when things started to go wrong…

It was getting to that time when everyone had been marinating in the alcohol for a bit too long and you were starting to see the different drunks set in. The buddy, buddy 'I love you man' drunks. The boisterous 'let's all go swimming when our coordination is completely off' drunks. There were the ones who wanted to fight, but luckily they'd been ushered out into the garden before they caused too much damage.

And then there were the ones who thought they were a much better catch with a bit of alcohol in them.

I had just poured the last of my wine into the plastic cup when I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and I was pulled against someone.

"Hey there beautiful." He purred into my ear.

I stiffened at the sound of Toby's voice. Yech! That creep of a quarterback! He'd been watching me for a while now. I twirled out of his grip and turned to face him so he could not surprise me again. I planted my feet firmly on the ground, and realised to my amazement and horror my body would know how to fight if I needed to.

"Can I help you Tobe?" I asked, trying to keep my tone light.

"Hey Ron! I was wondering if you'd like to dance…or whatever?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah, well I don't think my boyfriend would be too impressed." I retorted, folding my arms.

"What? That loser Masen?" He snorted, as I took a sip of my wine.

"Maybe." I breathed. "But that would be telling." I added with a smirk, then I walked off to find Masen.

It wasn't that hard. He was sitting on a sofa with his cheek on his hand half asleep as Patti Simmons talked his ear off. I felt slightly nervous as I made my way to him, it was only a kiss, I assured myself, and it wouldn't mean a thing.

He suddenly looked up as I approached, and he must have seen the look of determination on my face, for he swallowed visibly and his ears went bright red. He handed his beer bottle to Patti, who looked at it in shock, and then he held his hand out to me.

_Get out clause!_ I thought, as I took his hand.

He nodded his head, his breathing was becoming irregular.

"Hey you." I said, slightly unsteady.

"Hey you." He said back.

"I've missed you all night." I whispered, then I sat in his lap and began to kiss him.

It was a little awkward, I don't think he'd ever kissed anyone before, but he soon picked it up and his lips were moving with mine.

Then something happened. The music and chatter drained away, and I was left with the peaceful sounds of the forest in my head. The smell of pine, and wood fires and cinnamon was all warm and homely in my nose.

I opened my eyes and pulled my head back slightly for a moment and he was there! My shadow man! Only he was no longer confined to the shadows, firelight glowed off his russet skin, touching his high cheekbones and sparkling in his dark eyes. I ran my fingers through his dark shinny hair and it felt so soft and comforting.

I sighed and breathed in his scent, moving my nose close to his throat. I shivered in delight as that familiar smell coursed through my body, removing some of the clouds from my mind.

I ran my hands over his bare chest, feeling the hard muscle beneath the soft, supple skin with my fingertips. How I'd longed to do that for so many years.

I flung myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck as I met his mouth again. The heat of his skin seared through the thin cotton of my blouse and my skin flashed with heat in response. My blood boiled in my veins as I pulled him closer, and I burned in delightful ecstasy.

Oh god! How many years had I longed for this?

I kissed him desperately, hungrily, longingly. Oh how my body yearned for him. My Jacob.

My Jacob!

Oh my Jacob, my Jacob how could I forget you?

I growled slightly and attempted to pull him closer.

* * *

**Oh my, a flash of memory there, but will she retain it?**

**That'll have to wait until next chapter I'm afraid.**

**Don't forget to R & R. Reviews are greatly welcome.**

**Gemma (: **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Ok, so we left on a kiss, ok total make out sesh, and Renesmee had that strange flash of memory, do you think she'll remember? **

**There's only one way to find out…**

* * *

"Ewww. Gross. Like get a room already!" Amber's voice cut through my mind and my eyes snapped open.

I pulled away from Masen and looked at him in slight confusion as his stunned green eyes swam into focus. He was looking at me in utter shock, and he wasn't the only one. There were many pairs of curious eyes taking in the strange sideshow of Freak Girl and Loser Boy making out.

Why was Masen looking so shocked?

I realised my fingers were tangled in his hair and I could feel his hand against my bare thigh where he'd brought it up beneath my skirt. Ok, so this had been more intense than I could have imagined, and in front of everyone as well?

I freed my hands from his hair and gently guided his hand from beneath my dress.

"See Masen." I said, rising to my feet. "This is why we don't come to parties." I added, pulling him to his feet. "People look at you funny when you make out."

Masen nodded, then swallowed again.

"Why don't we go back to yours and carry on?"

He nodded wordlessly.

I kept his hand as I turned around and draped it over my shoulder so that I was walking in front of him as we navigated our way outside. Once we were clear of the house he let my hand go to walk beside me, although he swayed slightly as if intoxicated. This puzzled me for he hadn't had that much to drink.

Once we were a block away from Amber's he stopped abruptly and all but fell to the floor as he sat down. "Can we just…rest a minuet?" He gasped.

"Sure." I said, sitting beside him.

We sat in silence for a moment while Masen seemed to be getting his breathing under control. He let out a long breath before he looked up at me.

"Jeesh! When I said about the safety kiss I didn't think you'd go for an all out make out session." He said unsteadily.

"Sorry." I said, pulling my knees up to my chest.

"It wouldn't have been so bad, but I know it was really for Him."

"Who?"

"You're dream guy. Jacob." He said sourly. "And can I just say that it's a good job I'm confident of my heterosexuality, cause damn girl, he was hot. I can totally see why you can't get rid of him."

"What?"

"You were thinking of your Jacob the whole time. Because you were thinking of him I had to think of him. It was almost as if you were screaming it into my head. God, I wish I could find a girl who felt that strongly about me!" He declared.

But I wasn't hearing him clearly, "Jacob?" I asked timidly.

"Yep. That's the name you gave him." He said, getting to his feet. He held his hand out to me. "Come on, let's go get some sleep."

I took his hand and he pulled me up, I followed him obediently as the name Jacob soared through my mind.

* * *

**A short one I know, but there's some revelations about Masen coming up in the next chapter and perhaps an introduction of one of his older friends, but we'll just have to wait and see.**

**Gemma (: **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**First of all thanks to Kate for my first ever, ever review (:**

**Ok, I was going to keep the Nessie/Masen scenes to Nessie POV but when I was thinking over how Masen was going to tell "Ronnie" about his past I thought that it might be better to see a little into his mind…**

* * *

**Masen **

I lay on the floor beneath the sleeping bag staring up at my ceiling. Ronnie was already sleeping, snoring gently as she probably dreamt of that Jacob guy. I couldn't sleep; my mind was still spinning from that kiss.

My god it was intense! Much better than I'd imagined as her whole being engulfed me. Her strange sweet smell that was so alluring, and the warmth of her skin beneath the slinky material of her dress. Her skin was always warm! And then to my delight she kissed me as if she wanted me as desperately as I wanted her. This was no 'get out clause' kiss, this was full on passion.

I was flying high until the assault on my brain, because that's what it felt like. Suddenly this Indian warrior guy filled my mind and it was definitely coming from her because her skin flushed even warmer, if that was possible? And the kiss grew even more intense! But I felt hurt because she'd forgotten I even existed.

It was confusion then, spinning in my mind.

Her scent.

His scent.

Her body. His body. My body. Who was I? I couldn't remember.

Was I Masen or Ronnie or, or Jacob. The name danced in my head with the intensity of the love she held for that name.

_No. Masen._ I was thinking toward her. _It's Masen you're kissing._

But _I'm_ the mind reader, not her.

And then she pulled away and I could feel cool air hit. Even in my daze I could see the look of disappointment on her face when she realised I wasn't him. I was stunned and hurt, this had not gone to plan and all I could do was mumble an agreement and let her tow me from the party like some over sized balloon.

Stupid, stupid, stupid Masen did you really think you could make her forget him? Make her forget her perfect guy?

Oh great, this was how it had started before, voices in my head and insomnia.

But perhaps it was just the alcohol. Yeah maybe that was it.

Whatever! I wasn't getting to sleep tonight and there was no point staring at the ceiling doing nothing.

I sat up and looked over at my sleeping friend. God, how could somebody be so gorgeous?

With her creamy skin but flushed cheeks. Her eyelashes were long and thick and framed her beautiful chocolate brown eyes when they were open. Her heart-shaped face was framed by those strange bronze curls that fell a lot further than girls normally wore their hair these days. But I liked it! It was her!

She mumbled in her sleep and shifted position. Suddenly her hand rested on her pillow, palm up. Open. Inviting.

I reached out my hand, and then pulled it back quickly. No, that would be invading her privacy. But I couldn't not do it; I just had to see what she was dreaming about tonight, if it was anything too steamy I'd let go immediately.

I mean it wasn't even as if it was my fault I knew how to do this. I'd found out by accident one night when I was staying over at her house. I'd been fast asleep but I was jolted awake when something slammed into the side of my head. I was worried at first, my head was rather delicate, but then I felt the heat seeping into my skin and I could see Ronnie's arm above me in the darkness. I was just about to remove it gently when pictures formed in my mind.

It was as if I was dreaming, only I knew I was awake.

_…Tree's sped by fast, green and tall, all shrouded with mist and then a house came into view. It looked old fashioned, but the scene shifted and it was the back of the house all plate glass windows…_

When I realised I was picking up on Ronnie's dreams I quickly removed her hand, I didn't want to see anymore.

Of course it was one of those things, once you had a taste of it you found it hard not to go back for more.

Well just a peek wouldn't hurt.

I reached my hand out and touched my fingers lightly to her palm, her fingers curled slightly, then relaxed. I closed my eyes and watched as the dream unfolded…

…_It involved the gold eyes again. I called them this because they all had gold eye. On top of this they were all very good looking, but there was also something a bit off about their pale skin and the way they moved. _

_They were in the clearing and there were more than the usual eight this time, although the pixie and the lean blond was nowhere to be seen. A pack of wolves flanked each side, they were big, really big and they all seemed to be different colours. They stood facing a mass of people in dark robes who seemed to be floating on the other side of the clearing. Clustered behind these was a group of people, all of them pale, all of them gorgeous, but they all had red eyes._

_In the middle of this strange tableau was a baby girl who looked about three at the most and she was sat on an enormous russet wolf. I stared at the girl in shock; she had creamy pale skin with a blush in her cheeks, warm chocolate brown eyes that looked too knowing in such a young face. She had bronze ringlets that fell all the way down her back._

_It was Ronnie, I was sure of it._

_Then the russet wolf looked at me. It looked directly at me and bared its fangs growling low in its chest in warning._

_The little girl giggled and stroked the wolf behind its ear._

"_Hush my Jacob." She said in a voice like a bell. "There's no need to worry."_

I gasped and pulled my hand away, the vision faded from my mind.

Oh my god!

That was Ronnie as a little girl, I was sure of it. And she spoke to the wolf as if it was a person! As if it was her Jacob! So what? Jacob is a werewolf? That was just seriously twisted, how could her dream guy be a monster?

I needed some fresh air.

I got up slowly so as not to wake Ronnie and made my way out to the platform my parents had built for me a few years back. I sat in the recliner next to my telescope and looked up at the stars.

The stars so peaceful up there, that was why my parents had shelled out for the renovations because looking at stars seemed to have a calming effect on me. There was very good reason they wanted to keep me calm, for fear that my illness had not been entirely linked to the physical evidence.

I needed to find some calm. Ronnie was starting to screw my head up in more ways than one, as if I didn't have enough trouble holding on to who I was?

She loved some guy she claimed she'd never met; yet she had such vivid memories of him and was completely infatuated with him. Now it turns out he's a werewolf and he warned me out of her mind. Because that's what he did, he warned me off; this is my territory, keep out!

Then there is this whole mind reading thing. I've always thought I could read minds, but it had always been scratchy whispers at the back of my mind and sometimes I would answer someone before they spoke. But I always really put it down to fluke; sometimes it was easy to guess what someone was going to say.

But Ronnie's mind, Ronnie's mind screamed at me in full surround sound high-def pictures that clamoured with vivid colours, even scent memories. It only worked if I was touching her though, but I still sometimes heard her voice in my head.

And there's the thing, no one can read minds, and if it wasn't for the fact that she wasn't living here three years ago I'd be sure she was playing some sick joke to mess with my head again. But she wasn't here at that time, and I don't think any of the others had told her.

I was starting to worry about myself; maybe I was having a relapse?

I was so going to have to tell her about my past, give her good warning in case it was all starting to happen again.

I was resolved, I would tell her as soon as she woke up.

"Masen?" Her sleep filled voice behind me made me jump.

I hadn't even heard her approach. Man she was light on her feet.

"What you doing out here?" She asked, yawning.

She padded out bare footed with her sleeping bag wrapped around her and she sat in the other recliner.

"I couldn't sleep." I said.

"Why not?"

"I've been thinking about things."

"What kind of things?" She asked, she no longer sounded sleepy.

"What's the best way to tell you." I stated, and dropped my head.

I buried my fingers in my hair while I thought about how to begin, I could still feel the scar on the back of my scalp.

"Tell me what?" She prompted.

I took a deep breath, then looked up at her. "Five years ago I was sectioned."

* * *

**I think I'll leave it there for now and jump back to Ronnie/Nessie's POV for the next chapter.**

**Remember to review, I'd like to know what you think, is there anything you don't like or disagree with?**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, **

**Gemma x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the greatest and everything to do with Twilight belongs to her.**

**So we're back to "Ronnie's" POV for this chapter, I'm going to back up a few paces to get a bit of what she was thinking before Masen's revelation.**

* * *

**Ronnie/Nessie**

I awoke from a dreamless sleep to a feeling that the room was strangely empty. I sat up groggy and looked around Masen's room but he was nowhere to be seen. I rose to my feet, pulling my sleeping bag up around my shoulders. I caught his scent and followed it out onto his star gazing platform.

He was sat on the recliner silently looking up at the stars.

"Masen?" I asked, my voice sounding groggy.

He jumped and looked at me in a slightly guilty manner. I wondered what he'd been thinking about.

"What you doing out here?" I asked, barely stifling a yawn.

I went to join him out on the platform, sitting down on the other recliner. The cool morning air soon woke me up.

"I couldn't sleep." He mumbled.

"Why not?" I asked, slightly worried about pressing the matter.

"I've been thinking about things." He said distantly.

"What kind of things?" I asked, all my drowsiness had left me now.

Oh god, please don't let him say 'us'. I should never have kissed him, especially in that way. I had dazzled the poor boy, and as if he hadn't had feelings enough for me beforehand.

"What's the best way to tell you." He stated gravely, and dropped his head.

He ran his fingers through his hair as if he were bracing himself to tell me something major.

_Oh please don't say you're in love with me?_ I begged him silently.

I had no idea what to say if he did.

"Tell me what?" I prompted as time drew on.

My stomach was twisting uneasily.

He took a deep breath, and then looked up.

"Five years ago I was sectioned." He said, barely above a whisper.

Well I wasn't expecting that.

"Y…You was?" I stammered, unsure of what he wanted me to say.

He nodded his head mournfully. "Why do you think they all avoid me at school?"

"Do you mind if I ask why?" I asked.

"It started when I was twelve really. Up until then I'd been a model student, straight-A, music genius. You know, the perfect nerdy teacher's pet. Then the dreams started. Strange, weird visions of hell. Monsters tearing everything apart. Everything burning. Everything lost.

"That led to the insomnia. I just couldn't get to sleep, and I would wander the house at all hours moving like a zombie. The doctor put me on sedatives, and they would knock me out for a couple of hours, but it wasn't really proper rest, you know?"

I nodded in agreement.

"Then 'They' started talking to me." He said darkly.

"They?"

"The aliens. Whispering away to me at all hours. Filling my head with their secret knowledge, or so I thought at the time. It all came to a head when I tried to attack the gardener when I was thirteen. I'd grown convinced that he was the leader of the aliens and that he was trying to kill me.

"I was just about to try and unscrew his head with a screwdriver when my parents caught me. I don't really remember much of what happened next, I just know I was dragged off kicking and screaming by the men in white coats.

"I know I spent some time in a straightjacket in a padded cell, but I don't remember it. They had to lock me up because I was a danger to myself and others around me. And I'm glad they did." He sighed.

"Why?" I asked, trying to keep my tone neutral.

I knew it was taking a lot for him to tell me all of this, but I wanted to reserve judgment until I heard the conclusion of the story. Even though I knew in my heart I wouldn't walk away from him now, our friendship ran too deeply for that.

"I'd be dead now if they hadn't." He continued. "When people start displaying erratic behaviour like that, especially with no previous history of mental health, they run lots of tests. I mean they even ran drugs tests, but the one that came back positive was the brain scan. I had a tumour lodged in my brain and it was messing with my reasoning and my natural body clock."

"You had a tumour?" I gasped.

He nodded.

"Oh god, that must have been terrible." After I said it I thought, duh, but I could think of nothing else to say.

"Yeah. And it was getting bigger. They rushed me to surgery and removed it, as with any brain surgery they didn't know if I'd survive and if I did whether there would be any permanent damage. I also had to go on a course of chemo because there were smaller tumours that were hard to reach.

"That was horrible. I was tired all the time. I felt sick after every dose and it weakened me for days afterwards. And of course my hair fell out, not that I used to wear it long before. But it wasn't the greatest thing having people being able to see my illness." He sighed.

"It must have been hard." I said, reaching out to squeeze his hand.

He smiled at me sadly.

"You have no idea. I lost about two years of school in total. When I got back I was two years bellow the rest of my class. I was told that if I worked hard enough I could be skipped forward a year. So I put all my effort into studying, I managed to make up a year, but I should have graduated last semester with everyone else my own age."

"So that's why you used to hang with all the seniors last year." I surmised.

"Yep. I had a solid group of friends who'd stood by me through my illness. Most of the people in our class are afraid of me, but I don't blame them. I did some pretty messed up things when I was ill."

"But you're better now." I stated confidently.

"So the doctors say, but I don't know Ronnie, I think I might be having a relapse." And he looked utterly scared.

"Why do you think that?" I asked, concern for my friend mixing with unease.

"Because I keep seeing things from your mind. Now don't tell me that's not crazy."

This did sound crazy, but then again maybe not. Despite my denials the first time he had mentioned mind reading, I had this strange feeling that I was extremely comfortable with the idea. As if it were the most natural thing in the world.

But he wasn't crazy, I was certain of that. He didn't smell crazy and there was no scent of a tumour about him. It was strange how I could accept the fact despite the fact that it was highly illogical.

"You're still being assessed right?" I said.

Masen nodded his heads.

"If there was any risk that a relapse was prominent I'm sure your psychiatrist would know by now."

"If I was being completely honest with her." Masen murmured.

"So you haven't told her about seeing my mind?"

Masen shook his head. "I'm scared they'll lock me up again."

"Geez, that's a whole lot of help."

"Sorry." He said looking down.

"Look if you're that worried you really should tell your shrink. Otherwise don't fret. There's nothing wrong with a little imagination." I tried to reassure him.

"Maybe you're right." He conceded.

I was about to reveal to him about my revelation that I didn't find mind reading all that strange, when his phone beeped.

He brought it from his pocket and pressed a few buttons.

His face lit up.

"Oh my god!" He gasped. "Neal is in town."

* * *

**I think I'll leave it there for the end of this chapter, you'll just have to wait to find out who Neal really is. But if you think about the sound of the name it shouldn't be too hard to guess.**

**Until next time, Gemma x  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

"Neal?" I asked.

"Yes. He's back in town." Masen sounded excited. "Do you want to come meet him?"

"What? Now?" I asked, frowning.

"Yeah."

"But it's like." I checked my watch. "Four in the morning."

"Neal doesn't care about the time. He's an astronomer, early mornings is his mid-day. Do you want to come up to the observatory? You can look through the big telescope." Masen sounded really excited.

"Why not." I said without thinking. "I've always wondered what it was like up there."

"Great! Come on! Let's go." He said bouncing to his feet. He seemed like a kid at Christmas.

I laughed slightly then rose to my feet.

"Ok, just let me get dressed first." I said, pointing out that I was still in my pyjamas.

He nodded his head and I returned to his room to grab my bag and took it into his en suite where I changed into a T-shirt and some dark leggings. I'd packed these because I'd figured that after the party I'd probably want to spend Sunday relaxing. I pulled the brush through my hair, it was funny really it didn't want to behave as much anymore, and pulled it up into a loose ponytail.

I pulled on my sneakers and went back out into Masen's bedroom. He'd pulled on a pair of jeans and a hoody, but I could still see the collar of his pyjama top peeking out from under the neckline of the hoody.

"Are you ready to go then?" I asked, grabbing my keys from the nightstand where I'd dumped them.

"Don't you want a coat or something? It can get chilly up on the hill, especially this time of the morning." He said, looking concerned.

"I didn't bring a coat. I didn't really plan on any early morning excursions." I said flatly.

"You can borrow one of my sweaters." He offered.

I was about to turn him down, that sounded too much like couple territory, but then I felt the chill of the morning. Why should I cut off my nose to spite my face?

"Sure, sure." I sighed and he went to get me one of his dark sweaters from his closet.

I put it on and was glad that it wasn't too big on me, although I did have to push the sleeves up a little to free my hands.

"Can we go now?" I demanded rather sharply.

"Only if you lose the attitude." He said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes.

"Just come on." I said, and left his room before he could say anything else.

It was only a short ride up the hill to the observatory, but it was quite steep and I was sure it would have exhausted me. Masen told me to just pull up on the grass, as there was no real parking lot.

I followed Masen up to the door and he rang the bell. A woman of about thirty who had beautiful dark skin and braids in her hair answered it. She looked a little annoyed at first, but then her face broke into a friendly smile.

"Hey Masen." She said. "What're you doing up here kid?"

"Hi Michelle. A little birdie tells me that Neal's back in town."

"He sure is." Michelle said as she opened the door wider to admit us. "So who's your friend?" She asked once she'd closed and bolted the door.

"This is Ronnie, she's new to the area." Masen explained. "Ronnie this is Michelle, the head astronomer here."

"Pleased to meet you." I said, holding out my hand.

"Pleased to meet you too." She said, shaking my hand with a warm smile on her face.

_My god!_ I thought. _She's only thirty and she's the head astronomer, she must be a genius in her field._

"I wouldn't exactly say a genius." She said with a shrug as she dropped my hand. "But compliments are always welcome." And she winked at me.

I was shocked for a moment; I had defiantly not said that out loud. I was used to Masen answering my thoughts without me speaking them, but could it be possible that mind reading was more common than we thought?

Masen was looking at her too; to him she had probably just appeared to say something random, unless he too had heard my unspoken question. I looked to him, wondering if he would say something, but he seemed to communicate that we would talk about it later.

"So anyway, he's up in the control room." Michelle said, indicating a ladder.

"Thanks Mich, catch you later." Masen said, heading toward the ladder.

"See you later." I said as I followed.

As I neared the top of the ladder a pleasant scent caught my nose. It was a strange perfume that was extraordinarily alluring and it also seemed familiar, despite the fact that I couldn't exactly place it. My heart, always fast seemed to accelerate as I poked my head over the top of the hole and entered into a world of beeps and lights.

Masen helped me up and led me through a maze of wires to where a man sat at a computer array with his back to us. I don't really know what I was expecting; the name Neal had conjured up the image of the traditional nerd in my head.

What I wasn't expecting was the thick black braid down the centre of his back. Neal turned around and my heart stuttered at his impossible beauty. He had the features of the South American Indians, the type you saw on documentaries who still lived their traditional lifestyles in the Amazonian rainforest. His skin was a rich brown that seemed to glow from within and his eyes were the colour of warm teak.

He had a wide, bright smile on his face that showed off his super white teeth.

"Hello Masen." He said in a rich slightly accented voice. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, you've been away awhile." Masen observed.

"I have had business elsewhere." Neal said with a shrug.

_God, even his voice is divine._

Then I realised that once again my mysterious man was in the way. I could appreciate the utter beauty of this god-like man, but he stirred no other feelings within me. It was almost as if I couldn't see anyone else with my shadow warrior standing in the way.

"And I've been making new friends." Masen said, calling Neal's attention to me. "This is Ronnie."

Neal's eyes flashed over me briefly and I was sure I saw his nostrils quiver. A look of recognition crossed his face and his smile changed. His smile became conspiratorial.

"Well hello, Ronnie." And there was a slight inflection in the way he said my name, as if it wasn't my real name and he knew it.

"H…hello N…Neal." I stammered.

He looked at me curiously for a moment, shrugged, and then turned his attention back to Masen.

"So how about a nice catch up?" Neal asked, clasping his hands together.

This catch up including everything they'd done over the last six months to new advances in telescopes and star discoveries. I felt slightly bored and probably could have gone back to sleep, but that would have been rude. Besides, Neal kept shooting odd glances at me every now and again, as if he were trying to communicate something.

Dawn broke and finally the conversation died down because Michelle came in and turned off all the equipment.

"I'm leaving now Neal. Lock up after you've gone, but don't be too long, ok." She said and left.

It was about quarter of an hour after that when Neal said, "Perhaps we should continue this elsewhere. We should really lock up the observatory now."

"Yeah, sure. But can I use the bathroom first? I've been desperate for the last hour now and I don't think I'll make it to anywhere else." Masen said, squirming slightly.

Neal made, 'be my guest' motions with his hands.

Masen got to his feet. "You'll be ok for a few?" He asked me.

I looked at him blankly.

"Of course she will. What am I going to do, bite her?" Neal said with a chuckle.

But the way he said it sounded as if he were making fun of Masen slightly. As if it were some joke that I was in on but Masen wasn't. I really didn't want to be alone with this guy, I was starting to feel uneasy, but he was a good friend of Masen's. Masen didn't have many friends and it would be wrong to alienate him from the ones he did have.

I watched him walk toward the hatch; all the while I could feel Neal's eyes burning into the back of my head. I had the feeling he wanted to say something, but I was scared to death of what it might be.

I watched Masen for as long as was politely possible before Neal would suspect I was trying to avoid him. Finally I had no choice but to turn back to him.

The friendly smile he'd worn when he'd first greeted us was back.

"Ah. Now that the human is out of the room we can have our own little catch up, Renesmee."

* * *

**Guessed who Neal is yet? **

**I just thought that last sentence would make a good cliffhanger. **

**Don't forget to review.**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Gemma x **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to the talented Stephenie Meyer.**

**And now for Nessie's response…**

* * *

"Ah. Now that the human is out of the room we can have our own little catch up, Renesmee."

I laughed nervously. "My…my name's Ronnie, or Rhonwen, but I prefer Ronnie."

"No. Your name is Renesmee, or Nessie for short." He stated, frowning slightly. "Do not worry. He cannot hear us. We can stop the pretence now."

"What pretence? I am Ronnie. Ronnie Evans." I shouted, I was starting to feel queasy and my head was thumping like mad.

It wasn't that what he was saying was completely crazy, calling me that strange sounding name, but the fact that it sounded familiar, as if I was used to it. Yet, when I tried to chase these thoughts walls would come down in my mind and I could look no further.

_What is wrong with me?_

"I am Rhonwen Ann Evans, Ronnie I like to be called. I'm the daughter of Mefys and Gordon Evens. I am eighteen years old and I'm a senior at Heartbridge High school."

"Ok. So you are keeping to your cover story. Fine, but at least you could recognise me now. If we do not stick together how can we stand strong against the Volturi?" he demanded.

I frowned and looked at him with fear.

"Come on Nessie? You must recognise me? I am Nahuel. Nahuel." He growled and pointed to his chest.

I shook my head.

"Ok. So you will not say you recognise me, but you can not deny me in your head." He declared, and before I could stop him he grabbed my hand.

He smiled in triumph, but then his face fell.

"Oh gosh!" He exclaimed. "No wonder I am a stranger to you." He looked me sadly in the eye and pushed back a strand of my hair. "What have they done to you little sister?"

I looked at him in incomprehension.

"Who has done this to you?"

"D…done what?" I stammered.

_Gah! What's with me, and stammering in front of this guy?_

"Ripped out your memories and rammed this pathetic girl inside." He said.

"Ripped out my memories?" My voice sounded small.

"Yes. Well not quite, they are there beneath the surface but they are blocked by the façade that has been put up. The part of you that you think of as yourself, this 'Ronnie' person, does not exist. It has been plastered over who you truly are." He had a way of talking that used his hands to emphasise everything.

"You saw this in my mind?" I asked in wonder.

He nodded distractedly.

"You can read minds too!" I gasped, momentarily forgetting my fear.

"No do not be silly. I have no powers, not like your gifted family."

"Then how did you…"

"I did not read your mind. You showed it to me." He said matter of fact.

"I showed you my mind?"

"Yes. That is your gift. You are able to project your thoughts into other people's minds, it works better if you are touching them though." He sighed. "They even took your powers away from you."

"Who did?" I asked, intrigued despite myself.

"If I had to guess I would say the Volturi. They have all manner of nasty little tricks concealed up their ancient sleeves."

"Volturi? So what are they?"

"A very ancient family, and that is all you need know for now."

So Volturi were off limits, but there was something else I wanted to know.

"So I'm the freak. It's me sending my thoughts out, not Masen reading my mind. He's gonna be glad, he thought he was cracking up." I said with a smile.

"Oh, I would not cast doubt on Masen's abilities just yet, he already has the promise of a great telepath. Not as great as your father of course, but as I said, your family is very gifted."

"But my father can't read minds. God! That would be so embarrassing!" I gasped, my hands flying to my face.

"Well of course your 'father' can't read minds." He groaned and rubbed his temples. "You see your memories are intact as far as I can tell, but they have been locked up tight. I do not think I will be able to unlock your true self, I will have to get help for that. I will go to Forks to find your real family and to seek the help of your wolf protector."

"What?" Almost none of that paragraph had made any sense.

"Do not fear Nessie! I mean Ronnie. I will get you help. Just promise me one thing?" He ended his sentence in a whisper.

"What?" I whispered back.

"If your," he coughed, "parents decide to take you anywhere, especially out of the country, do not go."

I nodded in agreement, what else could I do?

Neal or Nahuel or whatever the hell his name was looked up suddenly and I too heard the scrape of feet on the ladder. Masen poked his sandy head up from the hatch.

"You guys ready?" He asked.

"We are coming." Neal said, rising to his feet.

Masen nodded and disappeared down the hole.

I followed Neal over to the ladder.

"Ladies first." He said indicating the ladder.

I nodded and manoeuvred myself onto it.

Just as I was about to climb down he grabbed my hand to stop me.

"Remember, don't go anywhere with Them." He warned.

I nodded my head and continued with my climb.

"So where we headed?" Masen asked once we were all down at ground level.

"Actually my friend, I am afraid I will have to take a rain check. A pressing matter has just arisen and I must attend to it at once." Neal said smoothly.

"Oh." Masen looked crestfallen for a moment. "Oh well, no worries. We'll catch up next time."

Neal nodded.

"Bye Masen. Bye Ronnie."

"Bye Neal." Masen said.

I merely nodded my head.

We left the observatory and got back in my car.

We were driving again before either of us spoke.

"So we're going for a drive?" Masen asked as I sped past his house.

"Jeesh Masen! Why did you have to take so long in the bathroom?" I demanded.

"What the hell?" He gasped, taken aback by my sudden outburst, "I was only gone like five minuets." He retorted.

Five minuets? It had seemed longer than that, my conversation had seemed to last hours.

"You were?" I asked frowning, calming down slightly.

Masen nodded his head while looking at me in confusion.

"Care to explain?" He prompted.

"It's nothing. He just made me feel uncomfortable is all."

"Neal?" Masen asked, as if the idea was absurd, then his face fell in concern. "Did he do something to you? Did…did he try something?"

I shook my head.

"Then…then why did he make you feel uncomfortable?" Masen asked trying to make sense of it.

My brain was suddenly in pain.

I slammed on the breaks and pulled over to the side of the road.

I clutched at my head, gasping, sobbing.

"Ronnie? Are you ok?" Masen asked timidly, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"My head feels like it's splitting in two." I screamed. "Ooooohhhhh! Make it stop! Make it stop!"

"Ronnie."

I continued to sob.

"Ronnie?"

I couldn't answer him, couldn't break from this world of pain. My fingers were twisted painfully in my hair.

"Ronnie." Masen said again and grabbed hold of my face, turning it so that I could look at him.

I looked into his green eyes and seemed to find some measure of calm.

"What's. Going. On?" Masen demanded.

"I…I…he…he told me that I was somebody else. Called me by a different name. And what's worse I think I might actually believe him. But when I try to think of what he told me it sinks through my brain, slipping through my fingers." I said, looking down at my fingers as they rubbed together.

"So what name did he call you?" Masen asked.

"It was…it was…" my mind was a blank. "I can't remember. Oh, for the life of me I can't remember." I despaired. "But there is one thing I remember."

"What?"

"Not to trust my parents and if they decided to take me anywhere I should refuse." I revealed to him.

"Oh."

"In fact I have a favour to ask of you." I said.

"You do?"

"Look, if my parents phone up to ask if we're going on a biology field trip for a week say yes. Convince your parents to agree with it."

"Why?"

"I have a little test for my parents and if they fail I want to get the hell away from them as quickly as possible before they work out that I know. Can you agree to this?"

* * *

**Oooh! Decisions, decisions, things are about to get a lot more interesting.**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review,**

**Gemma x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**So will Ronnie's parents pass the test?**

* * *

"Aya Rhonwen, you're home early." My mam, or possibly not, greeted as I walked through the door.

"Yeah mam. Can I talk to you, and dad." I replied, trying to keep my tone light.

"Of course you can love." She said, indicating the couch next to her.

I sat in the chair opposite, thinking that if I needed to lie I didn't want them touching me if they could read my thoughts that way. I looked at them nervously, wondering where to begin.

"What did you want Rhonwen?" Mefys prompted, her name was pronounced Mavis but she spelt it as Mefys because her name was the Welsh for strawberry.

"Well, mam, I was wondering if it was possible for people to read minds?" I thought it was best not to beat around the bush.

Mefys looked shocked for a moment and shared a glance with Gordon before they recovered their composure. They were recovered within a second, but I had managed to capture every movement and process it in the same time, they knew something.

"What a foolish notion." Mefys scoffed.

"Don't be silly." Gordon grumbled.

"What if somebody could project their mind into somebody else's mind and have them know things without the first person having to tell them?" I posed the question in a manner that suggested that I wasn't entirely serious.

"It's not possible love. Whatever gave you the idea in the first place?" Mefys asked.

"Well Masen keeps saying he can read my mind, but sometimes I think it's me telling him." I explained.

"Oh really!" Mefys said. "Well I think you should take what that boy says with a pinch of salt. They say he's not all there."

I was shocked at this. I had only just found out this morning when Masen had told me himself, how did my parents know?

"You know about Masen's _former_ illness?" I made sure to stress the former.

"Yes. They say he kept hearing voices, that he was away with the fairies and that he attacked the gardener with a screwdriver."

"Yeah. And did they also tell you that it was a brain tumour that caused his erratic behaviour? That he had to go through a major brain op and chemo and that he's better now?" I demanded.

"Well he might say he's better, but if he's telling you he can read your mind don't you think he might be, what's that word, having a relapse?" Gordon rumbled.

I looked at them, studying their features, funny really how I'd never realised I looked nothing like either of them. How had that escaped my notice? And they were definitely looking shifty, they were trying to change my mind, not out of concern for my sanity but because they were worried that I was remembering.

"You know what, maybe your right?" I said lightly. "I'll tell him to go visit his shrink." And I made to get up to leave.

"Not so fast Rhonwen." Mefys said, and I sat back down.

"What?" I demanded curtly in my rush to leave.

"Well me and your father was just talking about what to do over Christmas vacation, and we decided we'd go visit your aunts." Mefys said with a smile.

"My aunts?" I had no knowledge of these 'aunts' in my fake memories, which I had accepted my life to be now.

"Yes. I know you don't know them but that's cause they live in Italy. They've been bugging us for a while now to come visit them, but we haven't had the time, what with your dad's work. You'll love it though, they live in this picturesque little town called Volterra."

_Volterra? Does that have anything to do with Volturi?_

"So what do you say love?" Mefys asked.

"Oh. Sounds great." I said distantly. "That reminds me. Masen and I are going on a camping trip for a couple of days."

"You are?" Mefys said frowning. "What about school?"

"It is for school mam. I did tell you about it, remember? It's for Biology, we have to sit out in various parts of the desert and record what animals and plants we see. It's part of our bio-diversity project. You do know about this, you signed my permission slip." I said with certainty.

My certainty was such that I seemed to sway Mefys, she nodded her head slowly.

"Ok love, would you like me to make up some sandwiches?"

"No mam, I'll get everything ready." I said, "See you in a few." I added rising to my feet.

I left the room before they could deter me longer and made my way up to my room. I locked the door and pulled my cell phone from my bag. I text Masen to give him the heads up.

**Masen,**

**Field trip is on.**

**Biology diversity**

**study in the desert**

**c u in 20 min.**

**pls b ready**

**Ronnie xx**

I threw my phone on the bed then set about stuffing as many of my jeans and T-shirts and clean underwear into my backpack. I changed into my most comfortable pair of jeans and pulled on a clean light blue T-shirt. I grabbed my coat and slung it through the handles of my backpack. I carried it by the small handle on the top and unlocked my door.

I went to the bathroom and grabbed my toiletry bag, this also went into my backpack. Next was the kitchen where I grabbed a load of food, shoving it into my satchel bag. I took the things out to my car and threw them into the trunk. I also grabbed the family tent from the garage for the look of things, besides who knew if Masen and I might need it.

I went back to my room to grab my phone; I had a message from Masen:

**Ok Ron,**

**I'll be ready**

**What's really**

**going on?**

**Tell me l8r**

**M xx**

I clicked reply and wrote quickly:

**Masen**

**Thanks for**

**doing this**

**I will tell you**

**what's up l8r.**

**Just thought of**

**something else.**

**Cash only**

**no plastic.**

**c u in 5**

**Ronnie xx**

I snapped my phone shut and stuffed it in my pocket before I grabbed my laptop off my desk and shoved it in it's case along with the travel charger. I knew where I wanted to go, that place Neal had mentioned, Forks, I just wasn't sure where it was. With my laptop Masen could look it up while we were travelling.

I went into the family room where my 'parents' were sat watching TV.

"Well I guess I'll be going now." I said. "So I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Make sure you phone us." Mefys said.

"If I have a signal." I promised.

"If you won't have a signal why are you taking that." Gordon demanded, pointing out the laptop.

"To write up our report. We want to get a head start on it don't we." I stated.

"Yeah." Gordon conceded grumpily.

"So, I'll see you then. Bye." I said, and left.

I got in my car and drove away quickly before they could stop me.

I drove the short journey to Masen's house. He had his gear ready in the lobby when I knocked at the door. He answered, dressed in a pair of old jeans and a rugby jersey. He was wearing hiking boots on his feet and I mentally cursed myself for not doing the same.

"So lab partner, you ready?" I asked.

"Sure." He said and began to pick up his things.

"I'll help you out." I said, grabbing one of his bags.

"Thanks." He said, and we carried his things out to my car, dumping these also in the trunk.

"Where's your food?" I asked, grabbing my satchel from the trunk to put on the back seat.

"In here." He said, indicating the small backpack over his shoulder.

"Maybe we should put them on the back seat, we won't have to stop if we want to snack or anything." I said, and I slammed the boot shut.

I jumped in the driver's seat and threw my bag through the gap in the seats. Masen opened the passenger side and was about to get in when he spied my laptop. He chucked his bag to me and I threw it in the back as he picked up my laptop and sat down with it on his lap. He pulled on his seat belt and waited until we were on the road until he asked, "What's this for?"

"We need to know where we're going." I said, driving toward the edge of town. "Set it up."

Masen pulled the laptop from its bag and proceeded to turn it on and set up the Internet.

"Ok. I'm on your search engine." He said.

"Right. Try Forks USA. That's where Neal said he was going. Forks." I said, driving on, though I wasn't certain on the direction I should be going.

Masen typed.

"Ok I've got a Forks in Washington State and a Grand Forks in North Dakota." He told me.

I thought for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to go.

"Neal just said Forks, so maybe we should try Washington first. If there's nothing there we can head east to North Dakota." I reasoned.

"Ronnie, how long is this gonna take?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"If this goes longer than a week I'm gonna have to head back, I don't want my parents to worry." He said.

"Of course, it's wrong of me to drag you along." I said, and began to slow so that I could turn around.

"No. I'll come with you. Of course I will. You're my best friend. It's just I can't do it indefinitely, that's all."

"Thanks." I said, smiling at him.

He smiled back.

"Ok. Go onto some kind of pathfinder. Find the quickest root to Forks Washington without using any interstate." I said, and we drove out past the limits of town.

"So what is going on?" He asked as he typed.

"Neal told me that my parents are not really my parents, that my real family is up in Forks and they'll help me remember who I am. Oh yeah and you have been reading my mind but I've also been showing it to you because I have special gifts or something." I explained.

"That's probably why I can read your thoughts so clearly." Masen guessed. "Well at least now I know I'm not going mad, or if I am, you and Neal are coming with me." He chuckled.

I laughed.

"Yeah. Perhaps the whole world has gone mad."

* * *

**I'll leave it there for now, with Ronnie and Masen driving off toward Forks. Next Chapter there'll definitely be some wolves, maybe some Cullens as well.**

**Thanks for reading, remember to review,**

**Gemma x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer rules, she owns everything to do with Twilight.**

**Ok, so we'll leave "Ronnie" and Masen on the road for the time being and change to Nahuel's POV.**

* * *

**Nahuel**

I watched my little sister drive away with Masen and I felt very worried. What had happened to her? Poor Renesmee, she was such a bright happy child, with vivacity in her chocolate eyes, but they had been dead and flat in her grown up face.

Poor little sister, for that is how my sisters and I viewed her. She may not be related to us by blood, thankfully she was not the result of my despicable father's science experiments, but she was a half vampire. There were not many of us in the world and we had to stick together.

As soon as the car disappeared over the hill I locked the door of the observatory and jumped in my van, I started it and sped off. I would head North to Forks, if the Cullens were no longer there the Quileutes would be. I would have to risk their wrath in order to speak with Nessie's Jacob.

The journey flashed by quickly, thanks to the tinkering of Jacob and Rosalie, I found myself in Forks the next day. It helped that I hadn't slept, if I pushed myself I didn't need to rest half as much.

I pulled up the drive, despairing at the fact that it was so overgrown. It was looking doubtful that the Cullens were here. But perhaps it was pretence, because to the humans they should not be here.

I pulled up outside the house and got out of my van. I sniffed at the air, trying to make sense of the scents that hit my nose. But it was no use for these scents was much too old. But just because the whole Cullen clan was not here it did not mean that Bella and her Edward were not here.

I entered into the woods and made my way around to the back of the house. I crossed the back yard and leapt the river. I followed the path I knew well and found the little cottage set away from the house.

My heart sank as I noted the overgrown garden in front. The scents here were old too.

I ran northwest toward the Quileutes' territory. I stopped just short of where the earthy animal smell hit my nose. This was the border.

_Please let the one running the border recognise me._ I prayed.

I took a deep breath then stepped into the wolf scent. I didn't want to seem to be a threat so I sat down where I was and waited.

I was there for about five minutes when a wolf appeared from the gloom. He was slightly smaller than what I'd come to expect from the werewolves, although he was still the size of a horse. He had black fur with a white mane around his head and throat. He bared his teeth at me threateningly.

"I am a friend." I assured him. "I wish to speak with Jacob Black. I have grave news of his Renesmee."

The wolf turned his head on the side and looked at me for a good minute, and then he sat on his hunches, threw his head back and howled. Less than a minute later a howl answered back, followed quickly by another.

I remained seated on the ground while I waited the few minuets for the other wolves to attend; this was partly due to the fact that I knew the new wolf would attack me if I moved too much.

Then the bushes parted and the two biggest wolves came before me, the russet and the black. They both regarded me carefully then the black one, Sam, turned his attention to the new wolf and the wolf bowed his head before running off.

Then the wolves looked at me again before disappearing into the gloom. A moment later the men themselves appeared before me, dressed in nothing but cut off pants. I stood and bowed to them formally as they approached.

"Jim said something about you having grave news about Nessie." Jacob said.

I nodded.

"Somebody has done something to her mind. She does not remember who she is." I explained.

"What do you mean?"

"She has forgotten everything, even you. I tried to remind her of who she truly is, but what use am I? I am not her true family or her lover. She needs you there to help her remember and you need to get in touch with the Cullens because I think it might be the Volturi at work here."

"The Volturi? Don't they ever give up?" Sam asked.

"They are vampires who have lived for millennia, they do not ever give up, merely bide their time until their enemy least suspects it." I observed. "Anyway, will you come with me Jacob Black to save your Renesmee and can you contact her parents and the rest of her vampire family?"

Jacob nodded. "But the closest phone is at their house. They left it there in case we needed their help." He said with a snort.

"Good. Then we should retrieve it straight away." I said, running off in the direction of the house.

Jacob kept pace with me.

We reached the house quickly and Jacob unlocked the back door with a key hidden beneath a rock. We entered the cool gloom of the house and it was eerie to me to feel that house so empty, it was like visiting a corpse. Jacob made his way straight to the phone and quickly dialled the number, he put the loud speaker on and the ring tone echoed around the room.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" Bella's voice issued forth from the speaker, happy to be hearing from her old friend.

"Not quite sure Bells but it doesn't look good for Nessie." Jacob said gravely.

"What? What's wrong with Renesmee?" Her speech sped in her anxiety.

"She is not in immediate danger, but I do not know how long she will remain there if they think she is starting to remember." I explained, while I could here Edward asking her what was going on.

"Nahuel is that you?" She asked.

"Yes Bella." I said.

"_Bella what's going on?"_ Edward demanded.

"Ok. I'm going to put you onto speaker phone." She said, there was a moment while she did this and suddenly there was more noise noticeable from her end of the line.

"So say that again Nahuel." Bella said.

"I was visiting the observatory in Heartbridge and since I was there I decided to invite my old friend over. He had a new friend with him, a girl called Ronnie, but I assure you Bella and Edward she is your daughter." I explained.

"She was calling herself Ronnie?" Edward asked.

"Yes."

"But why?"

"Because she does not remember she is Renesmee. Somebody has taken away her memories of vampires and replaced them with that of a mediocre girl. She did not recognise me, obviously she did not believe me, but I think she believed me enough to heed my warning of not going anywhere with those she thought of as her parents."

"Nahuel, this is Carlisle, so are you saying that her memory has been completely wiped clean? Is there any hope that we can get our Nessie back?" The doctor asked, concern marring his usually gentle voice.

"She is still there, under the surface. She just needs reminding, but as I said to Jacob Black, I am not enough to make her remember. She needs her family for that." I took a breath, ready to repeat my next theory.

"Nahuel thinks it's the Volturi." Jake said before I could. "So you might want to bring the whole family."

"Of course we will." Carlisle gasped.

"Then we should make arrangements of where to meet up in order to arrive down there together." I said.

* * *

**So the whole clan is going, I wonder if they will fight any Volturi?**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review,**

**Gemma x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Ok, this chapter could have been done from the perspective of any of the Cullens, but I thought it would be nice to have a bit of Alice POV.**

* * *

**Alice**

As Nahuel gave the details and Carlisle took them down I decided to have a little look for myself. I closed my eyes and let the information sink into my mind, turning my attention to that part of the country. I got quite close to the town of Heartbridge before my vision went blank.

Yeah, there was definitely a half blood there. I focused my sight more; if I concentrated enough I could make out Nessie's silence from the silence of the others. As I looked at the blind patch it thrummed with the essence of Nessie.

"Alice, what are you seeing?" Jasper asked gently, he had hold of my hand.

"Nessie is definitely in Heartbridge." I said.

"Alice, why didn't you see this?" Edward asked.

_Great, here it comes._ He always had this notion that my vision was infallible, despite past evidence to the contrary. _Besides, I can't even see Nessie remember? She's a half blood._

"Of course. I'm sorry Alice. I'm just…" Edward began, dropping his head.

"Anxious, I know." I sighed, cutting his apology short. "Ok everyone, so she's definitely in Heartbridge. I'll try to keep a look out for her not being there, but it's gonna be pretty difficult. I'm gonna need quiet and keep a reasonable distance from Jake and Nahuel, so maybe Jazz and I go in my Porsche and the rest of you go in the SUV. I have a feeling that we want as few vehicles as possible, and guys we really want to be thinking of leaving like, right this second."

"Thank you Alice, we will follow your plan." Carlisle said, "Everyone, let's make our way to the garage."

"Oh yeah!" Emmett roared, rising to his feet and punching the air. "Let's go kick some Volturi ass."

"Too right." Jasper declared, bumping knuckles with Emmett.

"You won't be fighting any Volturi unless you really have to." Rosalie stated, folding her arms and glaring at Emmett while I glared at Jasper.

At least he had the decency to look embarrassed, Emmett just shrugged and said, "I didn't get to fight last time, I'm gonna have a go this time. Especially if that Felix is there."

"Don't even think about!" Rosalie commanded, standing in front of him and glaring into his face.

Before he could retort Edward said, "Can we continue this in the car, children?"

Both Em and Rose's heads snapped around to glare at him.

"Sorry but my daughter is in trouble and I would like to get there as soon as possible." He said. "Come Bella." He added, towing her out by her hand, she was in shock or something because she hadn't said a word since the news had reached us.

"Come on Jazz. Let's get going." I said, taking him by the hand and leading him out to my canary yellow Porsche 911 turbo, even though it was nearly twenty years old now I still loved it.

It pained me even to let Jasper drive it, but my mind would be elsewhere so it wouldn't be prudent for me to drive. With a whimpering sigh I handed the keys to Jasper.

"We could take another car you know." Jasper said, placing his hand on the side of my face and gently kissing my lips.

"No. It's ok. I trust you." I answered, snuggling into his chest.

Jasper laughed slightly and I felt a wave of calm descend over me. "Is that better?" he asked.

I pulled away and stuck my tongue out at him; I really hated it when he used his power on me like that. It wasn't fair.

"And you can stop laughing too." I snapped at Edward who was just coming toward us.

He looked just slightly too innocent as he said, "What was there to laugh at?"

"You were in my private thoughts again, it's unbearable." I growled.

"Oh don't be so uptight Alice, I was just coming to give you this." And he handed me a cell phone.

"Thanks, but I already have one." I said, but then I saw it in my head, the answer from the future. "Oh. I see. Well I guess I haven't got one of these."

"See you at the rest stop." Edward said, before heading back to the others.

"What's so special about that?" Jasper asked, indicating the phone.

"I'll tell you in the car." I said, racing around to the passenger side and getting in.

Jasper was sliding into the driver's side as I slid the phone into the hands free system of the car.

"So are you gonna tell me what that's for?" He asked as we sped away.

"Carlisle and Edward suped up the bluetooth or something. It means we can all stay in contact even if we're a couple of miles apart. Plus it's more secure than normal bluetooth." I said, turning the phone on. "And unlike CB we won't be crossing channels with truckers."

"And we wouldn't want that again." Jasper remarked with a grin.

"_Alice, Jasper can you hear me?"_ Carlisle's voice issued forth from the speaker.

"Loud and clear Daddy C." I said in a mock trucker voice, and then I giggled remembering back to experiments with CB radio.

I could hear Emmett's booming laugh and I think Rose joining in. I was also sure there was a twitter from Esme as well, but it was quickly controlled. My turn of phrase had obviously rekindled the memories of our disastrous experiments with CB in the past.

"_Enough. Be serious Alice. Once this is all over then we can make jokes."_ Carlisle chastised.

"Sorry Carlisle." I said, feeling slightly ashamed.

He was right, this was no time for joking, who knew what danger Nessie was in or what we might face when we get there? Besides, I had a difficult task ahead of me. Trying to see someone who I couldn't see.

"So what's the plan of action?" Jasper asked.

"_We're to meet up with Jacob and Nahuel at the rest stop, then we'll take the interstate as far south before we have to turn off for Heartbridge. Alice if you would be kind enough to look ahead for us periodically that would be a great help. Other than that there is nothing more we can do until we know exactly what the situation is." _Carlisle explained.

"Ok Carlisle, I'll start looking now." I assured him.

"You can do it babes." Jasper said, squeezing my hand.

"Thanks Jazz." I said, squeezing back.

I closed my eyes and started sifting through the images in my mind.

= x = x = x = x = x = x =

It was about half an hour later that we pulled into the rest stop. I hadn't even noticed the journey go by, as I'd been busy trying to see where Nessie wasn't.

Jasper shook my shoulder, bringing me back to the present, once he'd come to a stop.

"C'mon Alice. Let's go meet the others." He said in that southern accent I loved so much.

"So where they be cowboy?" I asked, trying, and failing to impersonate him.

Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Come now baby doll be serious. You know what Edward is like at the best of times, never mind when he's highly strung like this." My Jazzy pleaded.

I sighed theatrically. "Then I guess we'd best go find the bowstring." I said, reaching for the door.

Jasper chuckled as he exited on the other side.

We made our way into the café and ordered a cup of coffee each, it was much easier to pretend to drink than to pretend to eat. Besides, it wasn't as messy later on.

Within a matter of minutes the rest of our family had joined us.

"So no sign of the half bloods then?" I asked lowly and quickly so that only vampires could hear.

"No. Can you see them dear?" Esme asked.

I closed my eyes and concentrated.

"My vision disappears in one minute." I declared, opening my eyes. "So I guess they'll be here then."

The others agreed and ordered their coffees.

Bella was still silent, but she seemed to be slowly coming back to us. Gee I'd hate to think how this must be for her. She had carried Nessie inside of her for all them weeks. She was part of her. She had fought so hard to keep Nessie, even when others were telling her that she was a fool for risking her life for whatever creature was sapping it. She had stared down the Volturi to keep her daughter safe, and won, sort of. Well we all lived and that counted as a victory against the Volturi. Now here we were, pretending to drink coffee while Nessie was only a few hundred miles away facing who knew what danger?

Edward shot me a pleading look.

_Sorry._ I apologised silently and turned my thoughts to more mundane subjects.

Jake and Nahuel walked in exactly one minuet after my prediction, and what a sight they were to behold, Jake with his russet skin and Nahuel with his warm brown, both their dark hairs shining beneath the florescent lights. Jake caused some gasps and other customers to look away quickly as he stooped to come under the door. The serious look on his face and the leather jacket done up over a bare chest didn't help matters either.

I stopped myself from plugging my nose as the feral animal smell hit me. I had gotten so used to it in our last few years in Forks, but I hadn't been anywhere near the wolves for a good three years. It was like a nasal assault.

To make matters worse my mind went static before becoming silent. I hated not being able to see.

Jake and Nahuel spotted us and made their way over to our table where greetings were kept to a bare minimum. We were all understandably anxious to be back on the road. Nahuel and Jake agreed to continue travelling together to make it easier for my sight, and after a bit of tinkering on behalf of Rosalie, their van was also fitted with our bluetooth system, which meant that all of us would be in contact if we needed it.

Within half an hour we were back on the road.

= x = x = x = x = x = x =

It was about twelve hours later, Jasper had sped us to the front in my Porsche, as it was faster than any of the other vehicles. With the half bloods behind me it gave me a clearer range of seeing what wasn't there.

It was around hour five that I noticed that the blankness was on the move. I informed everyone via our communication network, then carried on looking.

The blankness was heading north and to the west. Could it be that Nessie was trying to get to Forks?

I thought it best to follow the road along for a while, ahead of the blankness, at least then I could find the best place to intercept her on our current rout.

So I allowed my mind to wander up the road, a second before she got there, a minute, an hour.

And then I saw them, the coven of three, they had acquired a police stinger from somewhere, one of those concertina contraptions with the spikes that they use to slow down villains in chases, and had thrown it across the road. It was fully dark in my mind at this time.

This road was fairly rural so they knew that the next car along wouldn't be followed by another for quite some time. Or at least the time it took for them to drink of their victim and burn the evidence. Half an hour after they would set their trap my vision went blank, only for it to flicker back to life with them setting fire to an old Camaero.

I gasped as I surfaced from my vision, knowing full well what it meant.

"Pull over." I whispered to Jasper.

"What?"

Why did he have to choose now to question me?

"Stop the car!" I exclaimed. "Everybody stop their cars!" I shouted.

Jasper pulled onto the hard shoulder quickly. I wasted no time in jumping out of the car and running to the barrier. Despite the darkness and distance I could almost see where the battle would take place.

_Damn, it's already dark!_

I sensed the others close in around me.

"What's wrong Alice?" Carlisle asked, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"Nessie's in trouble." I said. "Mortal trouble. We'll never make it there on time with the cars, especially the root we're taking. But if you Carlisle and the rest of the boys, and Bella of course you are her mother." I gabbled. "If you all run in a straight line in that direction." I instructed, indicating a path that more or less ran southeast, "Then you'll be in time to save her. It's best if you warrior types make a dash for it, Esme, Rose and I will drive and we'll meet you there."

"Alice, I would slow them down." Nahuel pointed out, and I remembered another race against time to stop a battle.

"Ok. You drive your van." I conceded with a sigh. "Rose, do you want to ride or run?"

"I think I'll run." She said immediately. "Someone's got to keep Emmett out of trouble."

"Hey!" Emmett growled.

Rosalie raised her eyebrows at him.

"So is that ok with everyone now?" I asked.

They all nodded in agreement, it was amazing how much authority little pixie Alice could have at times like this.

"Well go on then, you need to get there ASAP." I snapped.

The runners didn't say another word as they took off at top speed across the fields.

"Where do we need to go dear?" Esme asked when we were alone.

"We need to take the next exit and head east." I said. "Tell you what, just follow me."

And I returned to my car.

* * *

**Ok, so there's danger of the hungry vampire kind around the corner, I wonder if Nessie or Masen will become vampire chow?**

**There's only one way to find out.**

**Thanks for reading, please review,**

**Gemma x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all the characters thereof.**

* * *

**Nessie/Ronnie**

We had been travelling for hours. It was dark now and Masen was snoring in the passenger seat, we had agreed that one of us would sleep while the other was driving so that we'd get to this Forks place much faster.

I had the radio on low, singing along to my favourite song. It was quiet along this road, hardly any traffic at all. It was nearing nine; Masen would be taking over soon. Next rest stop or gas station we came to we'd stop, refuel and change over.

This area was dark; there were no streetlights, all I could see of the road was what showed in the beams of my headlights. The moon wasn't up yet to give some illumination.

A song I hated came on and I bent forward to adjust the station.

There was a loud bang, four of them and the car jerked and spun out of control as we dropped slightly. I jerked the wheel and slammed on the breaks as sparks flew from the road and there was the sound of loose rubber thrumming against the wheel arch.

"What the Hell!" Masen exclaimed as he sat up suddenly, looking around in shock.

The car veered off the road but thankfully rolled to a stop before we crashed into anything.

I sat stunned for a moment, trying to get my breath back. Then I turned to Masen.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said, rubbing his neck. "What the hell happened?"

"I think we got a blow out." I said, opening my door.

"Where are you going?" He asked, grabbing my arm.

"To check. If it's just a blow out I can change the tyre, if it's anything major I'll call triple A." I said, shaking his hand off.

"Are you crazy? Have you ever seen The Hills Have Eyes? Texas Chainsaw Massacre? Jeepers Creepers?" He was starting to sound hysterical.

"You know I have. And they're just scary movies. Just make belief."

"And that's what the girl always says, right before she gets killed." Masen stated.

"Yeah, and if that is the case do you really think the car will protect us?" I demanded. "I'm going to check. If it's just a tyre change we'll be back on the road in five minuets. If not, I'd rather get towed than spend the night out here, what do you say?"

He nodded.

I sighed and got out of the car with the torch I kept in the glove compartment.

I checked the tyre on my side, it was shredded but I had a spare. At least I wouldn't have to check them all.

As I rounded the back of my car to get the spare from the trunk I noticed that the back was looking rather low. I shined the torch under the car and saw that both the back tyres were also shredded.

"What the…?" I gasped.

I went to the front of the car and checked the last tyre. That too was shredded, and I remembered I had heard four bangs.

"How the hell can all four tyres be burst?" I exclaimed.

"What?" Masen asked, sticking his head out of the window.

I ignored him and followed the path of destruction back onto the road. The moon rose full above the mountain and its silver light glinted off something across the road.

"What's that?" Masen asked right beside me.

I jumped, I hadn't heard him approach.

I shined the torch at the thing for a clearer view.

"It's one of those police stingers." I said, confusion clouding my voice.

"See, it's Jeepers Creepers. Any minuet now some great winged thing will drop out of the sky to carry one of us off." He exclaimed, looking frantically into the sky.

I snorted and turned away from him, heading back to my car for my phone. We were going to need a tow truck.

Masen yelled and started making gargling noises. Typical boys, why couldn't they ever be serious when you needed them to be?

"Knock it off Masen." I sighed, turning around.

Masen wasn't in my eye line; he was on the floor struggling against the two women who had him pinned down. They were...what were they…kissing him?

I frowned as I tried to make sense of the situation.

"You should have listened to your boyfriend." A man said beside me.

I gasped and looked to my side.

The man was pale in the moonlight; his light brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail. He was strikingly handsome, apart from the red eyes.

I gasped and backed away from him, coming up short against the car.

He closed the distance in the blink of an eye and he leaned close to me, stroking my face. I tried to turn away from him but he was in my face, my entire senses were full of him.

"Now aren't you a sweet smelling little thing." He sighed, sniffing at my throat. "I bet you gone taste just like chocolate."

I felt my fist ball up and I swung at him. I don't know where I found the power but it connected with his face and my punch made him stagger back slightly.

"Now ain't you strange little girl. You aren't one of those Buffy types are ya?" He asked, rubbing his cheek. "Cause that kinda hurt, and humans can't hurt us."

_Humans? What does he mean, 'humans can't hurt us?'_

Then something in my mind went click, _those girls are biting Masen. They're drinking his blood. They're vampires!_

The man grabbed me roughly by the top of the arms; I could feel the pressure on my bones and the torch dropped from my hand.

But that was impossible! Vampires didn't exist. They were just monsters in movies and books. Yet this scene seemed completely natural to me, although it disgusted me also.

_Do I know about vampires?_

Then something occurred to me as I saw him grinning, ready to strike.

"You don't want to drink my blood." I declared, trying to pour all of my courage into my voice, although it still shook.

"But I do sweet thing." He said, stroking my cheek again. "I really do."

I shook my head and smiled a little. "Something bad will happen to you if you do." I said with certainty, although I didn't know where it was coming from.

He pulled back for a moment and regarded me critically. "Such as?" He demanded.

I went to speak, but I didn't know myself. I shrugged my shoulders, defeated.

"I think I'll take my chances." He whispered, stroking my cheek again, _god I wish he'd stop doing that!_

"Now you be good little girl and let me fee…" He didn't finish his sentence.

Something red and furry blurred past, knocking him off me.

I looked to see that a huge russet furred wolf was pinning the man to the ground and growling at him threateningly.

The werewolf was pinning the vampire to the floor and growling threateningly.

The…the…the werewolf? Vampire? What?

_Oh my god! _

My head was spinning as I fought to regain myself.

I was slipping once more, slipping into darkness…

* * *

**So the cavalry was just in time for Nessie, but what about Masen?**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Gemma x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer.**

**Ok so let's leave Nessie passed out for a moment and see how things turn out when the Cullens arrive. I thought I'd do a bit of Rosalie POV for this one.**

* * *

**Rosalie**

We were running flat out in the direction that Alice had pointed to. Of course Edward pulled out in front, he always did, but Bella wasn't as fast so he had to slow down to compensate. Ever since she single handedley sent the Volturi running with their tails between their legs he wasn't as overly protective of her, but they always worked as a pair.

Talking of tails, I was surprised the dog was running up front with Edward and Bella, he didn't usually run that fast, but he was anxious to save Nessie, just as we all were. I sped up and Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle did the same.

We found the scent trail of the three vampires about two minutes before we reached the trap. The air was thick with the scent of blood and I gritted my teeth, determined not to give in to the beast. It might be Nessie who was bleeding so deliciously.

The source of the blood became clear when I got a good look at the scene, the two females were already feeding on the human, I sighed slightly.

_Thank god it isn't Nessie._

However my thankfulness quickly disappeared when I saw that the male was just about to bite Nessie.

Who knew what would happen if he tried that?

If it weren't Nessie at risk it would be interesting to find out.

In a burst of energy the dog leapt through the air and barrelled into the side of the vampire. There was a moment of tumbling then the dog had him pinned to the ground.

"Let's help the boy." I whispered to Jasper and Emmett.

It was probably too late to save him now anyway, but I couldn't face Nessie knowing I'd done nothing to help her friend.

I ran at the nearest one, the one with the blond pigtails, and grabbed the top of her arms, dragging her backwards. She came away from the boy easily, too caught up in the blood lust to try and fight back. I threw her ten feet easily and Emmett caught her and held her tightly in a bear hug.

"That's my girl." He said with a wink.

I winked back then went to help Jasper remove and restrain the one with pitch-black hair who spat and screamed defiance at us. Jasper's face was pained as he held his breath. He wasn't as bad as he used to be around humans, but with all this fresh blood flowing it was hard to keep control.

This female was a wriggler, it would be so much easier to kill them, and I know Jasper was probably thinking the same thing and my Emmett was always up for a little fun, but Carlisle did have his ways. He would give them a chance first.

_Damn it! If this bitch bites me there'll be hell to pay later._

"Bella, calm down!" Edward's shout cut through my inner grumble.

"Damn it Edward, let go." She growled as she clawed at the hands he had locked around her waist. "He tried to kill our daughter. He tried to…" She broke down into those painful dry sobs.

"Bella, we will explain the situation, and if they are still unreasonable after that, then I'm afraid we'll have no choice but protect our coven members." Carlisle said gravely.

The black haired female stopped her struggling and looked at Carlisle in shock. "These humans are your coven members?" She hissed her chin still red from the boy's blood. "But is it not law that all humans who know should die?"

"The human's not with us." I said. "The girl is one of us, but she's not human. Not fully anyway."

Just then the others pulled up in the vehicles.

"Did we miss anything?" Alice asked, jumping out of her Porsche and dancing over to us.

"Bella was going to rip the male apart." Emmett boomed.

"So we're too late?" Alice asked, looking worried.

"No. Nessie's still alive, she just fainted." I said.

It still seemed strange having to give news to Alice; it was so much easier when she already knew.

"But Masen was not so lucky." Nahuel said, kneeling next to the boy. "My poor friend, what a tragic fate to befall you." He whispered, taking the boy's hand.

Esme knelt next to Nahuel and put a motherly arm around his shoulder, we turned back to Carlisle and left Nahuel to his grief.

From the signal from Carlisle we let the females go while he said, "Let him up Jacob so that we may talk with him."

The dog's growl grew more menacing.

"He will be no danger now. Go tend to your Nessie." Carlisle voice was gentle, comforting, but it still had an edge of authority to it that was hard to disobey. Believe me, I've tried.

The dog looked over at Nessie where she was still slumped on the floor. He looked back to Carlisle, and then with one last threatening growl toward the male, he disappeared behind the car to phase.

Carlisle offered a hand to the male to help him up. The male looked at it suspiciously at first, before taking it and allowing Carlisle to help him. It was all a show really because no vampire needed help standing.

The dog returned in his human form and sat on the floor next to Nessie, scooping her up into his arms and cradling her. The members of the other coven shot him a wary look.

"Hello, I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my family." Carlisle said, gesturing to us all. "Who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?"

"You coven leader?" The male asked, turning his attention back to Carlisle.

"Yes, I am the coven leader." Carlisle said with a sigh. He always liked to think of us as a family rather then a coven, but it was hard for the carnivores to understand.

"I'm Cobey and I be coven leader in these here parts." He said, hooking his thumbs through the sleeves of his waistcoat.

"Then please accept my deepest apologies Cobey. We did not mean to interrupt your hunt, but as I said we had to protect the girl, she is a child of our coven." Carlisle said humbly.

"But she's human!" Cobey exclaimed frowning.

"Only half." Carlisle said.

"Then what is the other half?"

"This is my son Edward." Carlisle said, indicating Edward.

Edward shot Cobey one of his dangerous looks; I wonder what he's reading from his mind?

"And this is his wife Bella."

Bella had stopped her sobbing and was looking at Cobey coldly, who would have thought when we first met her that shy, quiet, bumbling Bella would have such a fierce streak?

"They met and fell in love and married when Bella was still human. Bella wanted to join Edward in his eternal life, however there were a few human experiences she wished to try before she committed herself to our way of life. Renesmee was the result of that experience." Carlisle explained.

"So he done knocked her up, and he was vampire?" Cobey exclaimed, pointing at Edward.

"Yes."

"Is that even possible?" The black haired female asked.

"If the father is vampire and the mother human, then yes." Carlisle answered, could he not guess where this information might lead?

"I wouldn't try any experimenting yourself." Edward said flatly. "The Volturi have put a clamp down on the production of half bloods, you need to seek their permission first. They hold that a breach of the First Law would have to have taken place if a coven child was produced."

Obviously Edward hadn't needed to guess where the coven's mind was heading.

The blond female shuddered.

"So you've seen them at work then?" I sneered.

"First hand." The blond whispered. "My mate Gabe broke the law, they tore him up and burned him."

I felt a little sympathy for the blonde, what would I feel if I lost Emmett? I took his hand and he squeezed back lightly.

"FIRE! GOD DAMN IT, I'M ON FIRE!" The ear-piercing scream tore across the night. "I'M BURNING. I'M BURNING."

We all turned to see Esme and Nahuel trying to restrain the boy as he thrashed about on the floor. Esme looked up at us with pleading on her face. Carlisle ghosted to her side as the boy continued to writhe and curse.

"I guess we didn't kill him." The black haired female observed coldly.

I shot her a death stare; I hated to see anyone else confined to this life, especially involuntarily.

"Calm down." Carlisle soothed. "Calm down Masen. I am Dr. Cullen. Please let me take a look at you."

The boy calmed slightly, but continued to whimper as Carlisle examined his vitals.

"Can't we just suck the venom back out like we did with Bella?" Alice asked.

"It's too late for that." Edward murmured. "It's already spreading through his system, and they took too much of his blood to survive human anyway."

"So the question is, whose going to keep him?" I asked with slight amusement.

I felt a couple of shocked glances on me.

"What? I'm just asking the practical question. They bit him, it's their venom, so they have maternal claim over him."

Cobey and his coven were looking worried.

"On the other hand he is clearly a friend of Nahuel and probably Nessie so that gives us family claim on him." I added, folding my arms.

The members of Cobey's coven exchanged glances.

"You know what, you take him." Cobey said, waving his hands. "Like we need another hunter in this here territory."

I smiled slightly in victory. At least if Nessie's friend was confined to a life of blood drinking it would only be animal blood.

"What I don't understand though, how come your coven's so big?" He asked. "And why are your eyes gold?"

"We only drink animal blood, it makes us less hostile toward one another." Jasper said quietly.

I think Cobey was going to rebuke this but then I saw him eyeing Jasper's scars.

"Oooh kaaay." He said, dragging the two syllables out longer than was necessary. "With that all settled we'll just be leaving. And please do us one tinsy winsy favour."

"What?" I demanded.

"Don't come through here again. You're too freaky." He said, shaking his head.

This earned him a death glare from all of us, even Emmett.

"I guess we'll be off then." He said quickly, and all three of them ghosted away.

"Carlisle needs someone to help him get Masen into the back of Nahuel's van." Edward declared.

Emmett and Jasper immediately rushed over to help.

"Nessie?" The dog gasped, drawing our attention back to him.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter, remember to review, **

**Gemma x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Time to go to Nessie POV, that's right Nessie not Ronnie. **

**Enjoy x**

* * *

**Nessie **

I could sense Jacob all around me, his warmth, his scent, and the feel of his strong arms as he cradled me against his sculpted chest. My eyes fluttered open and I could see him looking down at me with concern tinged with relief in his dark eyes.

I sighed and closed my eyes. It was just my mind playing tricks on me again.

"Nessie?" He said.

_Oh great, I can hear him now as well._

"Nessie, you're safe now." He told me gently and I felt the warmth as he stroked my cheek.

I opened my eyes slowly, and then I gasped, it had to be him.

"Jacob." I cried. "My Jacob." And I threw my arms around his neck and started kissing him frantically.

Somebody coughed behind me.

I turned to see my mom and dad, my real mom and dad standing there with Auntie Rose and Auntie Alice.

"Oops!" I observed as I rose to my feet. "Hi Mom. Hi Dad." I said lightly, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Renesmee, you're back." Mom sang, hugging me tightly in her cold stone arms.

"Yep. I thought I'd be lost forever, but I remember now. I…oh dear god, Masen!" I exclaimed as I remembered the females feeding on him.

My parents looked at each other and then my father took a deep breath, not a good sign, vampires didn't need to breathe.

"Brace yourself Renesmee." He said gravely.

"Is he…" I couldn't bear to say the word aloud. _Dead?_

"That depends on your definition." Auntie Rose said quietly.

I looked at her shocked for a moment as the realisation sank in. I turned to the beat up blue ford van and heard the muffled screams coming from within.

"No…no…no…no…no…" I repeated over and over as I raced to the van.

Father caught my hand and stopped me just as I reached the door.

"You really shouldn't see this Nessie." He said calmly.

"But I want to!" I declared and shook his hand off.

I raced into the back of the van before he could stop me again.

First of all I saw the back of Uncle Em's and Uncle Jazz' heads as they were bent over something. Grandpa Carlisle was crouched toward the front end of the van speaking in his calm soothing doctor's voice.

The focus of their attentions was the thing writhing in pain in blood soaked clothes on the floor. It took me a moment to make out Masen in that pained face.

"Oh Masen I'm so sorry." I gasped.

Masen stopped moving.

"Ronnie." He mumbled. "Ronnie that you?"

"Yes Masen, it's me." I said louder and went toward him.

Suddenly Jasper was in front of me looking scarier than I'd ever seen him.

I swallowed my fear. "Let me through Uncle Jasper." I said with admirable authority.

"That might not be the best idea Nessie." He said smoothly.

"I only want to soothe my friend." I said, verging on sounding like a whiney brat.

"No." Jasper said firmly.

"Jasper." Carlisle said calmly. "Let her through. She appears to be calming him, he has hardly made a sound since she entered the van."

"But what happens when his heart stops?" Jasper asked levelly, not taking his eyes off me.

"This trip will not take three days." Carlisle pointed out. "The calmer we can keep him the better until we get back to the house in Forks."

Jasper looked as if he was about to argue again, but he relented. He made room for me to pass.

I knelt down next to Masen and took his hand, I sent soothing thoughts into his mind.

"R…Ronnie what's happening?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, and I sent him the information he wanted.

"Oh god!" He sobbed.

"Shhh!" I soothed. "Shhh, don't think about it now. Don't think about it, just block out the pain."

"It burns."

"I know Masen." I sobbed, bowing my head and pulling his hand close to my forehead. "But it's only three days, and then you'll wake up and you'll be new and you'll never be ill again." I could feel the tears drip down my face, my friend was in pain and it was my fault entirely.

"Err, Nessie." I looked up bleary eyed to see Auntie Alice's small face looking in through the back.

I sniffed, wiped my eyes with my sleeve and straitened up.

"Yes Auntie Alice?" I asked, with the tears thick in my voice.

"How attached are you to the camaero?"

I looked at her for a moment while I tried to fathom the direction of this conversation.

Then I guessed what Auntie Alice had in mind.

"Just torch the damned thing." I said flatly. "I want no reminder of my imprisoned life."

"As long as you're sure." Auntie Alice said, and then she disappeared.

I returned my attention back to Masen.

* * *

**Do you think this bodes bad or good?**

**You'll find out shortly so please read on.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Gemma x**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by the fantabulous Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Nessie**

The journey seemed the longest of my life cramped into the back of that dark van, my ears ringing with every one of Masen's screams. It was cramped because my parents wished to travel in there with me, I didn't blame them, we hadn't seen each other in six months, and Jasper still wasn't comfortable with me being this close to a vampire on the turn and insisted that he ride in back with us. That meant Alice wanted to ride in the back as well, which was good because she was the only one who seemed to keep Jasper calm when he was on edge.

Jacob had refused to ride in the back, even after my mother insisted, but instead rode in front with Nahuel. But this was probably his idea of hell being confined in a small space with four vampires and one on the turn.

Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme rode in the Escalade; Carlisle stated that there was nothing we could do for Masen now except try to make him comfortable until he changed. It was a good thing really because this van wasn't exactly designed to hold six fully-grown adults, especially when one of them was lying down.

Rose and Emmett were going in Alice's old Porsche, I was shocked that Alice had actually handed the keys over, but we had to get it home somehow and Jasper was the thing Alice cared about the most. Auntie Rose was driving so they'd probably be back at the house before anyone else.

I held Masen's hand, talking to him, sending him soothing thoughts while trying to keep back my worry. I never had to go through this, and never would. I already had my eternal deal, but the way my family didn't talk about this left no illusions that it wasn't pleasant.

I've only ever seen one change, and that was my mother. For the first three days of my life she lay motionless and silent on a bed. I think it had something to do with morphine taking the pain away, but nobody has ever told me about this, they were trying to protect me. I guess.

Now here I was witnessing it first hand as it consumed my friend. Why did I have to bring him along? I could have made this trip alone.

"R…Ronnie?" He mumbled.

"I'm here Masen." I said, squeezing his hand in the hope that he would feel it through the pain.

He let out another agonizing scream, "KILL ME NOW! JUST KILL ME!" He gasped.

"Just hold on Masen, just hold on." I crooned, stroking back his hair from his forehead where it had stuck to his sweat.

The tan was already starting to fade from his skin, it was seeping away and not just from the blood loss.

His body jerked with another spasm of pain.

I looked imploringly up at Jasper; _Please Uncle Jasper is there anything you can do for him? _I sent my question into his mind.

Jasper shook his head. "Sorry Nessie, my power works on the emotions not actual physical pain. If I could spare him from the torment I would, no one should have to suffer the burning. If only we could have administered morphine to him then his change would have been as pain free as Bella's was."

I saw Auntie Alice shoot a look to my mom, and then they both looked away. My dad and Jasper didn't seem to notice, but some silent conversation had passed between them then. I mean not like I can send words into peoples' minds, but they both knew something that their husbands didn't. Mom must have thrown a shield around Alice because Dad didn't seem to read anything from her mind.

I didn't need to read minds to know they were hiding something; I would have to ask them about it later.

"Yes. But we didn't anticipate a new edition to the family." My father replied.

"It's a bit like an unexpected child." Alice mused happily.

"I suppose." Mom agreed.

The van fell into silence again and we drove on toward Forks.

* * *

**A short chapter I know, but I have some good ideas for when they're at the house and Masen is changing, there's not much more to be said in the van now, so we'll zoom on into the night.**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Gemma x**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything.**

* * *

**Nessie  
**

"Renesmee, maybe you should get some sleep." My mom said, placing a comforting arm around my shoulder.

I shook my head.

"No Mom, I have to be here if he needs me." I whispered.

It was nearing the end of the second day, I could feel the fatigue dragging me down, pulling at my eyelids, but I wouldn't give into it. I had a whole eternity to catch up on my sleep once I knew my friend was ok.

"Are you sure?" She prompted.

I nodded my head.

"She definitely has your stubborn streak." My dad said, squeezing my shoulder gently.

"I believe it's your stubborn streak." My mom retorted.

My dad chuckled and rolled his eyes.

I rolled my eyes too; this was such a parent thing, because they always said this when I was determined about something.

"Is there anything we can get you hon?" My mom asked.

"A strong coffee would be nice." I said with a yawn.

"How about a coke?" Mom said, and before I could answer she ghosted away with my dad close behind.

I turned my attention back to Masen. His eyes were closed and he gritted his teeth but other than that he hadn't shown any sign of pain for a while. I sang softly under my breath, words that I'd put to one of my father's compositions.

When we'd arrived at the house it was already lit and Rose and Emmett had prepared one of the rooms where we could place Masen. My father carried him in easily but before he could put him on the bed Auntie Alice insisted that we should clean and change him.

So now he lay on the bed, clean and pristine dressed in light coloured trousers and a crisp white shirt. I think they were some of my dad's old clothes that had been left behind when he and Mom moved away; Masen was around the same height and build as him.

He was already starting to look vampire beautiful. His skin was almost white alabaster and the venom was already working its magic on enhancing the parts that were already appealing about him, brining them to their utmost perfection.

I gently stroked his cheek, then followed his jaw-line. His skin was already feeling smooth.

Jacob growled low in his chest and I looked to where he was curled up on the floor in his wolf form.

"Oh go get some sleep Jacob." I sighed; he'd been up as long as I had, watching my every move.

He whined and lay his head back down on his paws. I heaved a heavy sigh and went back to looking at Masen. For some reason I just wanted Jacob to go away and leave me alone. This didn't make sense, I hadn't seen him for six months, I should be leaping into his arms and picking up where we left off right?

_So why do I feel hurt by him?_

_Why do I feel so angry with him?_

Don't get me wrong, we've had our little tiffs in the past, there's been moments when he's annoyed the hell out of me, and moments where I've annoyed the hell out of him, what couple doesn't go through that? But I've never felt this all-consuming rage with him before.

I felt slight relief knowing that I would forgive him, eventually, but to forgive him I'd need to know what he had done to upset me. Right now it was completely irrational, why was I angry with Jacob?

"Nessie, here's your coke." My dad said, tapping me lightly on the shoulder.

I looked around in slight embarrassment; he would have just heard all that.

I took the coke off him wordlessly with my left hand; Masen still had my right, and took a sip.

"It will all be alright." My dad said lightly, and I knew he wasn't referring to the Masen situation.

_I hope so_. I replied wordlessly.

"I'll leave you to it then." He said, and left.

The sound of doggy snores rose up from the corner of the room. I sighed once more, and then went back to singing to Masen.

* * *

**Thanks for reading,**

**Gemma x**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Nessie **

It was nearing the end of the third day, I was glad because I wasn't sure how much longer I could stay awake, never mind the fact that I was also really hungry now. Not hungry for food but hungry for blood. It had been a good two months since I'd last fed and I could feel the fact deep in my bones.

I was on the edge of sleep when something suddenly registered in my mind. Cold hand. His hand was suddenly feeling vampire cold. I gasped as I heard his heartbeat accelerate until it sounded almost as fast as mine.

He started screaming again.

"Just hold on Masen only a few more minuets." I whispered to him soothingly, I had been filled in on what to look out for by my family. "Mom, Dad, everyone, it's happening." I called out excitedly. "Just hold on in there Masen."

"My heart. My heart." He gasped.

"I know. I know. Don't worry, not long now."

Then the rest of my family filled the room as Jacob left. He returned a second later on two legs wearing his old cut-offs. _Yeah, be overprotective now._ I thought scathingly.

Masen's heartbeat continued to increase, but then his heart started to stutter. Slow down to long heavy beats. It stopped for a full three seconds. I held my breath counting. It thudded once more, and then went quiet forever.

"Nessie, it might be a good idea for you to leave the room." Jasper said calmly.

"No." I said stubbornly.

"Nessie, newborns are uncontrollable. He might bite you." Jasper pointed out.

_You wish_. I thought. Jasper had never quite forgiven Mom for getting over the whole human bloodlust thing so quickly.

"Masen won't bite me." I said with conviction. "I know my friend."

Masen's hand tightened on mine suddenly, I looked around just as his eyes snapped open, and it was slightly shocking to see those crimson irises where the green used to be. He was breathing in quick gasps, his eyes darting about the place.

"Hello Masen." I said quietly.

He looked at me quickly and frowned. He sniffed at my hand he still held, and then grinned, before opening his mouth wide. I pulled my hand away quickly before he could bite down.

"No. Bad newborn." I chastised. "Mustn't eat Nessie."

He sat up quickly looking at me perplexed, I could sense the others behind me readying themselves to spring into action. Jacob was issuing a threatening growl.

Then he laughed.

"Nessie?" He asked.

I nodded my head. "Yep, that's my real name."

"Your name is Nessie? As in the Loch Ness Monster?"

"As in my name is Renesmee. Renesmee Carlie Cullen but everyone calls me Nessie for short, and don't you be laughing at my name or I will totally kick your butt." I said folding my arms.

"I don't think it's a good idea to antagonise him until after he's fed." Mom pointed out.

"And you probably want to wait a year as well." Emmett interjected.

"Yeah Uncle Em, cause you're the expert on not antagonising newborns." I shot back.

Everyone laughed, even Emmett, while Masen looked at us bemused.

"So Masen." I said. "What do you remember?" I asked lightly.

"You didn't think your parents were really your parents. You wanted to go to that town Neal had said about and then we had a flat. I thought it was a trap and it was, and I…and I…Look, will everyone just shut up, I'm not going to bite her. I'm trying not to but I don't now how long I can keep resisting if you keep saying I'm going to do it." He snapped, clutching at his head.

Everybody gasped in shock.

I squealed with delight.

"Oh Masen! You can read minds." I exclaimed and I threw my arms around him to hug him.

He didn't have time to hug me back as I was borne across the room by Jacob while Jasper and Emmett herded Masen to the other side of the room.

"Let go of me." I demanded, wriggling out of his arms. "He's not going to hurt me!" I yelled as I crossed the room.

Jasper and Emmett showed no sign of letting Masen go, he was trying to struggle free but even newborn strength was no match for Emmett and Jasper combined.

"You're just making it worse." I said, pulling ineffectually at Emmett's arm. I turned to my father. "Tell them Dad. Tell them!"

He looked at me for a moment, then his gold eyes shifted to Masen. He watched Masen for a long time and Masen stopped struggling and watched my dad. Then Dad broke away and smiled, chuckling slightly.

"Well that was interesting." He mused. "Only having to answer with my mind."

"Daaaad." I pleaded.

"Ok. Jazz, Em, let him go. He's not going to hurt her." My dad said.

Emmett let go immediately, but Jasper didn't look too convinced, he let Masen go but still stood ready for if he needed to spring.

I sighed theatrically as I went to stand near Masen.

"Do you remember anything after that?" I asked.

"Then those people came and they were vampires?"

I nodded my head.

"They were killing me, drinking my blood, but then it stopped and the fire started." His eyes were distant now. "I was burning. I thought I was in hell. But then I started having all these pictures in my mind. Green forests, running with wolves and people with golden eyes."

He looked around at my family, possibly noting said eyes.

"They were memories you were having before." He stated.

I nodded my head again.

"Only I couldn't remember properly." I explained. "Do you know what we are though?" I asked.

"Vampires. Only you don't feed on humans, you drink animal blood."

"Yeah. We're vegetarians, and if you think you can stick to this diet then you can join our family." I said excitedly. "You can be my brother."

"Oh joy, another mind reader in the family." Rosalie said flatly. "Come on Em, excitement's over here." She said, taking his hand and leading him away.

"Come on. I'll teach you how to hunt." I said, taking Masen's hand.

"Do you think that is a good idea Renesmee?" Carlisle asked gently.

If it had been Jasper again I would have laughed it off, he was so overprotective of the family's security, but because it was Carlisle it made me pause for thought.

"It will be ok Grandpa." I said lightly. "Jacob will protect me." I added, thinking he would enjoy the run after being cooped up in a vampire house for three days.

"Sorry Nessie, I've got things to sort out down on the Res." He stated, probably hoping I wouldn't go if he didn't come, he was my favourite hunting partner.

"Well you go do that." I said flatly before turning to my parents. "Mom, Dad, fancy a hunting trip?"

My father was glaring at Jacob; I wondered what he was thinking.

"Yes, why not." He replied. "How about you Bella?"

"I'd love to." Mom said, gauging my father's expression. "I wonder if we'll find any mountain lion."

"That's Dad's favourite." I said, taking Masen's hand and leading him out to the back garden as Mom and Dad followed behind. "Come on." I said, breaking into a run on the lawn, "This is going to be so much fun."

I didn't even slow when we reached the river, I leapt and he leapt with me. We landed on the other side and started rushing through the trees.

"You'll have to run faster than that." Dad called as he passed on the left.

"Or we'll get all the best game." Mom added as she ghosted by on the right.

I gritted my teeth and pushed my legs harder.

"I could run faster than this." Masen observed.

_I can't_. I sent into his mind. _I'm only half vampire, I can't run as fast as you and I get exhausted._

"You say that as if I won't."

_You won't._ _Vampires don't get exhausted and they don't need sleep_. I explained.

"Never!"

I shook my head.

"Come on." I grunted, pushing for extra speed as I followed my parents' scent trails.

We burst through into a clearing and my parents were there lying in the middle of the clearing flat on their backs with their eyes closed. We slowed to a stop near them and I slumped to the floor.

"I thought you said vampires didn't sleep." Masen observed as he stood next to me.

"They're not sleeping." I explained, as I tried to get my breath back. "They're just being parents."

My parents laughed and sat up.

"Well you were taking such a long time we got bored and decided to see if we could go to sleep if we try." My mother said light heartedly.

My father looked me over critically; I still hadn't quite got my breath back.

"You're out of shape my girl." He observed.

"Tell me about it. I haven't hunted in two months. Well to be honest I haven't hunted in six months. In Volterra they just brought animals to me once a week." I explained. "Guess that's my human half, if I don't exercise I don't keep in shape."

My parents laughed.

"Come on, let's go find something to eat." Mom said, helping me to my feet. "Are you ready to learn how to hunt Masen?"

"I guess." He said with a shrug.

"Don't worry, I was a little nervous at first, but once you get the feel for it you'll be ok." Mom encouraged.

"Ok Mrs. Cullen." Masen said, trying to smile.

"Please, call me Bella." Mom insisted. "So where shall we start Edward?" She asked Dad.

My father closed his eyes and concentrated. "I can't hear anyone for a good three miles in either direction."

"What's going on?" Masen asked.

"Dad can hear peoples' minds for about three miles, he's just checking there's no humans close by to distract you." I explained. "When we hunt we lose ourselves in our instincts."

"Why did you just say that?" Mom asked, looking at me in astonishment.

I looked back in confusion.

"Because Masen asked what was going on." I stated.

"No I didn't." Masen interjected.

"Yes you did. I heard you. You said, what's going on?" I said, starting to feel annoyed.

"No he didn't, but he was thinking it." Dad stated.

"Wait, did I just read his mind?" I asked frowning. "Unless of course, he was projecting." I gasped, turning to look at him.

"I didn't hear anything." Mom said.

"But that's probably because of your mind shield." I pointed out. "Like you can only hear me when I'm touching you but not when I'm projecting."

"Hmmm. Interesting." Father said, rubbing his chin.

"As much as I hate to break up this intellectual debate, I really need something to eat, like now. I'm finding it really hard to concentrate with this burning in my throat." Masen cut in.

"Yes, you're right, come on then, Hunting 101." My dad said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading,**

**Gemma x**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and no one else.**

* * *

**Nessie **

I awoke feeling well rested and full. I knew exactly who I was, I was Renesmee Carlie Cullen and I was a half vampire, daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen. I knew exactly where I was. I was back in the big house. I was in the room at the top of the house that used to belong to my father but now belonged to me. I felt well rested and better fed than I had in a long while.

I smiled and stretched beneath the covers before I sat up in bed. God I felt good. It was amazing what a good night's sleep, a couple pints of blood, and oh yeah, knowing exactly who you were could do for your mood.

It was still dark outside, or perhaps darkness hadn't long descended, but it had turned the plate glass windows into mirrors. I gazed at my happy face, knowing full well every line and plane of the beauty that was smiling back.

My hair was the same strange bronze colour as my father yet curly like Grandpa Charlie's hair. The spun bronze fell around my heart-shaped face, which was similar to my mother's, and then fell all the way down the length of my back. The happy eyes were a warm chocolate brown above the flushed cheeks that leant a rosy glow to the otherwise creamy complexion, all products of my mother's human looks that were lost in her transformation.

As I stared at the face I knew exactly who I was. I was Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I was nineteen years old, and I was from the small town of Forks, Washington. Gee, I'd missed a birthday when I was away.

"Good-bye Ronnie Evens." I whispered into the darkness.

"Thank god you're awake." Masen exclaimed.

I jumped slightly, and then turned to look at him.

"Masen what are you doing here?" I gasped.

"You don't mind do you? Only this was the quietest place in the house." He said rising from the sofa and coming to sit on the foot of my bed.

"Not at all." I said. "So what's bugging you?"

"I was a little bored down stairs on my own, what with everyone paired off and all. Do you know what these guys get up to at night? Jeesh it's a good job they don't need to sleep."

"God Masen I really didn't need to hear that." I said, covering my ears, although it was too late. "Uch, disturbing visual place."

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"They're like my parents and grandparents and aunts and uncles. I don't really need to be thinking that they're up to anything like that, especially that they're doing it right at this moment." I shuddered.

He smirked at me.

"It's not funny." I snapped.

"Well at least you don't have to see it in your mind." He said cheerfully. "Unless you want to." He said, holding out his hand.

I regarded it darkly.

"Don't even think about it." I said.

He lowered his hand.

"So what do you do for fun around here, when you're not sleeping that is?" He asked.

"All depends, on who's around, and what the weather's like." I said. "Do you want to go grab some breakfast?"

"What do you mean by breakfast?" he asked.

"I was thinking along the lines of some cereal, maybe a bacon sandwich, depends what's in the kitchen." I said with a shrug. "You won't be able to eat any of it of course. Well you could, but that food will be coming out the way it went in, and so you'd be better off not trying it."

I floated over to my walk in wardrobe, as stocked by Auntie Alice. I went in and selected a white satin dress; it was simple cut and fell just below the knee and had thin straps that went over the shoulder. I changed quickly, not bothering with shoes because I wasn't planning on leaving the house just yet, and I floated back out.

"I didn't think you did the flitsy feminine thing." Masen observed.

"Ronnie doesn't, but Nessie does sometimes." I said lightly. "Although to tell you the truth I think Ronnie would have dressed more feminine if it hadn't been pink and frilly. After a certain age the only things pink a frilly a girl should wear should be lingerie."

He chuckled.

"So does Nessie own anything pink and frilly?" He asked jokingly.

"Even if I did I couldn't show you. That honour lies strictly with my Jacob." And I sighed.

"Oh him again." Masen said dispassionately.

"Yes, him again. I have known I would be with him since the day I was born." I whispered.

"How could you know that?" he asked.

"Because he imprinted on me." I said, rather proudly.

"What does that mean?"

"Ok, don't freak out, but Jacob is a werewolf." I waited for his reaction, to frown or laugh in derision or something, but he merely nodded as if he already knew. "Well shapeshifter really," I continued, "the wolf just happened to be the form their ancestors took. To insure the best chance of carrying on the werewolf gene the wolves, and they're always male, well nearly always." I added, remembering Leah and her daughter. "They do this thing called imprinting. It ties them to the best genetic match for them to have wolf offspring and when this happens those two people can never even imagine being with somebody else. It's like a smoke screen in your mind."

I sighed.

"Like I said before, I can't see boys because there's only my Jacob."

"So this imprinting thing is like a mating thing." Masen said quietly.

"In a way."

"And he imprinted on you the day you were born? Isn't that kind of creepy?"

"It's not something you choose to happen, it just does, and quite frankly it saved my life." I snapped. It seemed weird explaining this to somebody who didn't fully understand.

"What do you mean, saved your life?" He asked frowning.

"The wolves wanted to tear me to shreds, they thought I was going to be something vile and evil. You must understand that nobody had ever heard of half bloods at that time and nobody knew what I was going to be. Only that I was sapping the life out of my human mother from inside the womb.

"Jacob doesn't know I know this, but he was going to kill me the day I was born. I saw him when I opened my eyes, ready to pounce and rip me from Auntie Rose's arms. Kill the thing that had just killed Bella. But then I opened my eyes and something went click.

"Jake had imprinted on me and since I was the object of his imprint the pack couldn't touch me. It's against tribal law to kill someone's imprintee, and so I was safe and the truce between the Cullens and the Quileutes was stronger than ever."

"So he was going to kill you but you still love him?" He asked sceptically.

"It's complicated." I sighed. "So are we gonna get that breakfast? I'm starving." I added and headed out of my room.

The smell of pancakes and coffee filled the entire ground floor as I made my way to the kitchen. As I entered Mom was at the counter putting the last few layers on an enormous stack of pancakes.

"Hey sleeping beauty you're finally awake." She said, drizzling syrup over the top.

"Yep. I feel rested and well fed." I said, sitting down on the high stool.

"Then I guess you won't want these then." She teased, pulling the plate away from me.

"Only my vampire half is well fed." I said, pulling the plate toward me, worried that I would miss out on these pancakes. I loved Mom's cooking; she was the best cook in the world.

I grabbed my fork and tucked in.

"Morning Masen." Mom sang as Masen sat next to me.

"Morning." Masen mumbled as he viewed my food with slight distaste.

"I know it doesn't smell nice to you now." I said, after quickly swallowing a mouthful of food. "But you should have tasted it when you were human."

He nodded slightly.

"So what are you kids going to do today?" Mom asked, pouring a sweet milky coffee and handing it to me.

I shrugged.

"I thought I'd show Masen some of the best sites around the forest and then I thought I'd head into La Push, I really should talk to Jake." I conceded.

"Maybe you should ask him to go with you." Mom suggested.

"I don't think he will for some reason." I said, poking my fork at a piece of pancake.

"Oh." Mom said, her eyes flitting to Masen, and then back to me. "Any other plans?"

"I'm going to make preparations to leave again." I said quickly, hoping she wouldn't hear, but she was a vampire, of course she heard.

"Leave?" She demanded, her voice flying through three octaves.

"I'm going back to Heartbridge." I explained.

"No. I won't let you." She stated.

"Mom. I'm nineteen; you can't stop me doing anything. If I want to go back there I'll go back." I replied calmly.

"But what if they kidnap you again?"

"You'll be there keeping an eye on me, not in full view of course, but with Dad there reading their minds as well, then I'll be perfectly safe. Even when they take me to Volterra." There was no point holding back on any details of my plan now.

"Volterra!"

"Mom, calm down. You're going to give yourself a heart attack, figuratively speaking." I added the last bit with a laugh.

Mom wasn't laughing; she was looking at me distraught.

"I need to do this Mom. I need to know why they did this to me. Don't worry, I've got it all figured out in my head and I'll tell you later with the rest of the family, right now I need to get some fresh air." I said in a rush.

Mom still didn't look convinced.

I drank my coffee back quick and grabbed Masen's hand before she could think of something else to say.

"See you later Mom." I called and dragged Masen out into the back yard.

"Bella doesn't seem too pleased with you." Masen observed once we were outside.

"Yes, but they have to start realising I'm actually as old as I look now." I grumbled. "Anyway, do you want to see the baseball ground?" I said, dragging him on before he could respond.

* * *

**Thanks for reading,**

**Gemma x**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

"So this is where you come to play baseball?" Masen asked.

We were both lying on our backs in the grass looking up at the cloud white sky. A cold winter wind was blowing across the treetops making them flail about wildly. I loved this place; it was where I liked to come to think.

"Yep." I said lazily.

"You use all the field?" He asked sitting up and gazing around at the distant trees on either side, we were right in the centre of the field.

"We need the room."

"Why?" He asked, lying back down.

All his movements were fast and slightly blurred, he was still getting used to the fact that he had to actually slow his motions down to seem normal.

"I guess you've never seen a vampire baseball game." I teased.

"It's not exactly the highlight of the ESPN schedule." He replied.

We both laughed.

"But this place isn't just used for baseball." He stated suddenly.

"No." I said.

"There was a battle here once." He spoke as if he already knew this to be true.

"There's been two actually." I said. "One was before I was born. This vampire had wanted to kill my mother, this was when she was still human, and she set an army of newborns loose on my family to distract them while she got to my mom. Dad was with her though and the other vampire was destroyed. My family had to destroy the newborns, they had no choice because the newborns were bloodthirsty wild beasts who had been given free reign of their blood lusts. Not like you."

"So what was the other?" He asked.

"That was against the Volturi when they thought they had an excuse to recruit or destroy my family. That was because they thought I was an immortal child, but I was a half blood and had grown considerably in the few months they'd learned of my existence and had come here to attack. Here, do you want to see?" I asked, offering my hand.

He shrugged then took it.

I closed my eyes and showed him every detail of that long ago memory. Once I got to the part where the Volturi left I opened my eyes and pulled my hand back.

"So what do you think?" I asked.

"Bella kicks ass." He said.

"You'd better believe it." I stated proudly.

"So it didn't actually come to a fight?"

"Not physical, it was a war of wits. The Volturi where looking for any excuse to take my family out, but they had none. If they'd attacked us they would have lost all respect. There may even have been a civil war, covens banding together to bring them down once and for all. But thankfully it never came to that." I finished, and sighed contentedly.

"So you're the little baby of your family. Everyone else you call aunt or uncle or they're your parents or grandparents?" he said.

"Yes." I answered, unsure where this was leading.

"So where do I fit into this family of yours?"

I sat up and pulled my knees up to my chest, and wrapping my arms around them I rested my chin on my knees and looked at him over the top of them.

"You can be my brother." I said quickly, "I've always wanted one."

"Nessie." He said in a hurt voice as he too sat up. "With how I feel about you it would feel kind of weird if I went around calling you my sister."

"Then what did you have in mind?" I asked.

"That I could be your boyfriend."

The words were out, they hung in the air in front of me echoing in my mind. God was he serious? I'd told him about this. My body felt suddenly cold, I wasn't sure what to say, he knew the answer, he had to. But what if this was one rejection too many, with us out here alone and him brimming with newborn impatience.

"That's never gonna happen." I said, taking the direct approach. "I've told you before Masen, I belong to Jacob. Jacob belongs to me, there's nothing in this world that's going to change that."

"But what about the kiss?" He asked.

"That was a get out clause and nothing else. Anyway, you said yourself you knew the kiss was for Jake." I pointed out.

"But you have to admit it was good."

I groaned and lowered my head into my hands. "Masen, I hate to tell you this but I didn't really feel your kiss, I was all caught up in the memory of the first time I ever made out with Jacob. It was my eighteenth birthday and he'd finally agreed, he wouldn't touch me before that, no matter how much I begged. No matter how much I looked like I was over twenty, he made me wait until I was eighteen. You got a glimpse of the replay. I'm sorry Masen, but that's the truth."

He sighed and looked down dejectedly.

"I'm sorry." I said again, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"I knew that." He said. "God, why am I punishing myself?" He asked.

He brought his hands up to his eyes and his breathing became ragged, it was the vampire cry. I hated to see anyone in pain. I reached out and pulled him into my arms, hugging him close while I rocked him back and forth.

"There, there." I crooned, tapping his back. "Don't cry, it's not all that bad. You wouldn't want me anyway, I'm high-maintenance. We'll go find you a nice vampire girl to love, maybe cousin Tanya, you'll like her."

He laughed slightly.

"See." I said. "It's sounding better already."

"But I love you." He said against my shoulder.

"And I love you, but I'm not _in_ love with you." I explained, I was still cradling his head against my shoulder.

"I know." He sighed. "I wish it wasn't true though."

_I know._ I thought to him as I kissed the top of his head.

Then we sat there for a long while as I held him like a child thinking comforting thoughts into his mind. Either of these situations was confusing, but to have to go through them both at once, that must make it more difficult. I sighed heavily, _Masen I'm sorry to have brought all this on you._

_It's not your fault._ He sent back silently. _I'm just fortunes fool._

"NO!" The shout turned into a growl.

I jumped and turned in time to see Jacob leaping through the air, fur bristling, teeth exposed.

* * *

**Thank you for reading,**

**Gemma x**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

I leapt to my feet quickly and crouched in front of Masen my hands out ready to stop Jacob. Jake ran into my hands and I had to dig my feet into the ground to try and hold him back.

"No Jake." I grunted, fighting against him. "Masen, run back to the house." I shouted over my shoulder.

Masen was in a couch too, fingers clawed, snarling through his teeth.

"Masen, I said go." I snapped, still wrestling with Jacob. "Jake leave him alone." I snapped at Jake.

Jake didn't give up, he still pushed against me, but he didn't use his teeth or claws, he didn't want to hurt me, it was Masen he was after. Masen still hadn't moved.

"Masen, just go home, he'll calm down once you've gone."

Masen still didn't move.

"Damn it Masen, if you don't go now I let him get you." I growled at him, my arms were starting to get tired.

_Do you want me to get help?_ He sent silently.

_No! Just go!_ I replied the same way.

He nodded once then ghosted away.

As soon as he left the clearing Jake stopped trying to get through me and I let him go. I straightened up and crossed my arms, turning on him one of my best death stares I'd learned from Auntie Rose.

"You'd better have a good explanation Jacob Black." I said coldly.

He looked at me with confusion in his dark eyes.

"I think you'd best go phase." I sat on the floor. "I'll wait right here for you."

Jake put his head on one side and regarded me for a moment. Then his shoulders rose and fell in a wolfy shrug before he disappeared behind a rock, picking up something dark in his mouth as he went.

He returned a moment later in his human form wearing a pair of dark sweatpants, that must have been what he'd picked up. He walked toward me slowly and my heart stuttered as I took in the beauty of him, but I kept my annoyed look on my face. He sat in front of me looking worried.

"Care to explain why you were trying to attack my friend?" I demanded.

"It looked like he was biting you." He answered.

"He was crying, I was comforting him." I snapped. "Jeesh! Why won't anyone believe me? He's not going to hurt me."

"Ok Nessie. Just from where I was standing it looked like he was biting you."

"He was crying! Well as much as a vampire can." I conceded.

"Why?"

"Think about all he's been through. You have a brain tumour that puts you behind the rest of your class but you still retain your friends. But then your own senior year comes and you think your going to spend it alone. Except there's a new girl in school, she's pretty, if a little odd, and she doesn't seem to have any truck with the whole being popular thing, just being friends with good people. Hell, she even indulges the insane notion that you think you can read minds. So far so good, wouldn't you think?"

Jacob shrugged.

"Until you take her to meet your old friend who says some things to her while you're in the bathroom which has her freaking out at first, but then she tells you that she thinks her parents are impostors, and that you need to go to some town she's not even sure of. Then on the road you're attacked and then your burning and next thing you know you're a vampire. Not only that, this girl you've known for two months has been one all along, well sort of. Don't you think you'd be feeling a little down too?" I prompted.

"Sure, sure." He said dismissively.

I shook my head sadly.

"Are you ok?" He asked, placing his warm hand on the side of my face.

"What do you think?" I asked flatly.

"I know there's something wrong but I can't figure it out. You're home, you should be happy, but you're not." He said, and lifted my chin gently with his hand.

"What could possibly be here to make me unhappy?" I snapped and rose to my feet.

"Is it about your friend becoming a vampire?" He hazarded.

"Uch!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air

"Then what is it?" He prompted.

"Just leave me alone Jake." I snapped and ghosted away into the trees.

I needed time to think, why was I still mad with my Jacob? It had nothing to do with what had just happened with Masen; it was just an excuse to channel some of my anger out. I would find somewhere to sit and think in peace and quiet. Then when I'd worked it all out I'd go speak to Jake.

I knew where I would go; the rest of my family avoided it because it was the place where the sadistic vampire Victoria had fallen. It was a small clearing, protected on one side by a sheer cliff and on the other the forest went on for miles.

Yes, that was the perfect place to go for some peace.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, **

**Gemma x**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything to do with Twilight.**

* * *

Unfortunately Jacob was waiting for me in the clearing. I groaned and made to leave.

_Jeesh! What did it take to get a little peace and quiet around here?_

"Nessie. Wait." He called.

I stopped reluctantly but didn't turn around.

"What do you want Jacob?" I said curtly.

"Why are you so off with me?" He asked.

"I don't know what you mean." I replied, feigning ignorance.

"Yes you do." He stated, turning me around so I had to look at him.

I glared up into his eyes.

"What have I done?" He pleaded.

Good question.

"Don't you know?" I demanded.

"How can I if you don't tell me?" He said, and grabbed the top of my arms.

"Let go of me Jake." I hissed in warning tones.

"Not until we've talked this out." He growled back.

"Let go of me." I demanded, trying to wriggle out of his grip, but he held me fast this time.

"No." He said firmly.

"I'm warning you."

He just continued to glare.

_Right! That's it! Nobody holds me against my will._

I pulled my foot back and kicked him hard in the shin.

He yelped and hopped back a bit, but he still didn't let go.

_Damn it!_

"I'm warning you Jacob Black, if you don't let me go right this second the next time I kick you it will be a little more central." I said with conviction.

Jacob glared down at me once more but then he let go.

I stood there a moment trying to regain my composure while Jacob's hands slowly stopped shaking.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know." I sighed. "It's nothing. It's everything. And I'm angry." _I'm angry with you._ I added silently.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"I don't know. That's what I've been trying to work out. It's just…grr…I don't know." I slumped down on to a fallen log.

Jacob remained where he was, watching me silently while I thought.

"Why didn't you realise I was gone?" I asked after about five minuets.

"I knew you were gone. You told me you wanted to go to Volterra to learn about your vampire heritage before we settle down." He answered.

"That's not what I meant." I snapped.

"What did you mean?" He asked with a sigh as he sat down.

"Why didn't you know I was lost? Why couldn't you tell I wasn't me anymore? I was more or less dead with that Ronnie girl at the helm, and yet you didn't know? I thought I was your imprint, shouldn't you have some sixth wolfy sense about me, or something? Why didn't you come to rescue me?" I was sobbing by the end of my speech.

"Oh Nessie honey, I'm sorry." He said, cradling me into his bare chest. "If I'd known I would have been down there in a flash."

"But why didn't you sense it?" I asked in a small voice. "I remembered you. Ronnie could have gone off and had a good time with Masen, but every time she got close to him you got in the way, her shadow warrior blocking her view of any other boy. Stopping her being able to feel love for another, but she didn't know why."

"So do you want to be with Masen?" Jake asked confused.

"Of course I don't Jake. I belong to you as you belong to me. I love you, I'm in love with you, but most importantly I know you exist. Ronnie didn't know you were real and she thought there was something wrong with her. She knew Masen was intelligent, funny and cute, but she couldn't quite see it because this guy kept haunting her drams and standing in the way." I explained.

"You don't think maybe you're angry with me because you're feeling a little guilty?" Jake reasoned.

"No." I stated firmly. "And I don't feel guilty about kissing him either." I added haughtily.

"You kissed him?" He asked frowning.

"It was our get out clause at a party, but it's too long to go into now." I answered, and leaned my head against his shoulder, closing my eyes as I took in his scent and his warmth.

"So any other shocking confessions?" He asked with a laugh as he stroked my hair back.

"Jake, shut up, and let's just enjoy this moment." I murmured, wrapping my arms around him.

I sighed contentedly as I pulled my body close to his, feeling his chest rise and fall. I could feel his heart beating, not as fast as mine, and I gloried in just being this close to him again. This was where I belonged, right here. It didn't matter what was going on in the world, what dangers I might be facing, right here in his arms, everything was right.

_I'm going to miss this again._ I said silently.

"What do you mean again?" He asked, straightening up.

_When I return to Volterra. _And I showed him my plan.

"Are you crazy!" He exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

I fell out of his lap and onto the floor before springing lightly to my feet.

"No Jake, this is something I have to do. I have to get my treasures back." I tried to explain.

"But they're just things Nessie, it's not worth risking your life."

"They're not just things." I retorted, disgusted that he could think this. "They're my greatest possessions. My first ever presents. My locket from my parents when it was likely that it would be my only memory of them. My bracelet, your bracelet, the first thing you ever gave me. There's no way I'll let the Volturi keep them." I said firmly.

"I don't like this Nessie. Look what happened the last time." He said.

"But Mom and Dad will have my back this time." I pointed out.

"I still don't like it."

"You don't have to like it. Just accept it's happening, because it is." I replied stubbornly.

"You really think it's a good idea?" He asked doubtfully.

I sighed. "Of course it's not a good idea. It's the most foolish thing I've ever thought up, but I have to go back, I can't let the Volturi think they've had one up on us or we'll never hear the end of it."

He groaned slightly in acceptance and kissed my forehead. "Well you're sure determined to go, I guess I ain't stopping you."

I hugged him tightly throwing my arms around his waist, it was only the Quileutes who made me feel short, but I loved being shorter than Jacob it seemed right some how. And let's face it; at five foot eleven it was hard to find someone who was the right amount taller then me.

I giggled to myself as he wrapped his arms around me.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked.

"I don't know why you try to argue with me my Jacob, you know I always get my way in the end."

"Yep. But that's cause I'm just a great big push over my Nessie." He said with his husky laugh.

I smiled up at him then pulled his head down so he could kiss me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading,**

**Gemma x**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is a literary goddess and she owns Twilight.**

* * *

This was it; the time my family thought I had truly gone insane. I was sat on the sofa between Mom and Mason while the others sat around on the other furniture. Mom held my left hand while Mason held my right; I drew on my strength as I took a breath.

"I guess you're wondering why I called a family meeting." I said lightly.

"Yeah. Wondering." Auntie Alice said a little grouchy, she still hated the fact that she didn't get the early broadcast news if I was in the picture.

"I think you all have the right to know that I plan to return to Heartbridge and reunite with my 'parents'." I stated, deciding a direct approach was best.

Everyone gasped and looked at me as if I'd gone stupid.

"No Nessie you can't." Grandma Esme exclaimed, her hands flying to her face.

"What if they take you to Volterra?" Nahuel asked.

Oh great, here come the complaints.

"That's what I'm planning." I said unashamed.

"Have you lost your mind?" Alice exploded. "You can't go there! They brainwashed you the last time, who knows what they might do this time?"

"Renesmee this is truly a fools errand. We don't know what Aro's plans are for you, but when he discovers they are failing so far then who knows what he'll do?" Carlisle cautioned.

"Look. There's no point trying to change my mind, I'm going. I just thought it would be best if I told you what I planned to do and not just disappear in the middle of the night as I'd thought about at first." I stated firmly.

I had planned to just go without telling anyone, but in a house full of ordinary vampires it would have been hard to achieve, never mind when they were as gifted as my family.

"What do you think Bella?" Carlisle asked Mom.

Mom's eyes flicked to me then she looked fully at Dad, she looked to Carlisle and said, "Sorry Carlisle, but she's made up her mind, she pulled the age card on me. We can't stop her from going, but we can do all we can to make sure she comes back. That is why Edward and I will follow at a safe distance."

Esme shook her head sadly while Auntie Rose narrowed her eyes at me; she hated it when I did anything she considered reckless. Jasper looked deep in thought, his gold eyes distant as he planned something, probably strategy. Alice had her chin cupped in her hand and was frowning. I knew she'd feel a lot better if she could look ahead to make sure everything would be ok, but with me in the picture the vision would be too wobbly. Emmett looked torn between whatever was on his mind. Carlisle's face was the picture of concern.

Masen squeezed my hand gently and smiled in encouragement. I smiled back.

_Are they mad at me?_ I asked him silently.

_No, just worried._ He replied silently.

"Perhaps we should all go." Jasper said quietly, suddenly breaking the silence.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Jazz." Dad said smoothly. "What do you think the Volturi will think if we all turn up there unannounced?"

"Why not?" Emmett boomed. "We took 'em once we can do it again."

"Yes, but that time we had done nothing wrong. If we all appear at Volterra together then they can say that we planned to attack. You know how good Aro is at spin, and a lot of the other vampires would be glad to see our strange clan annihilated. So no Emmett, this won't come to a fight." Dad replied.

Emmett looked crest fallen and was about to argue.

"Emmett, Edward is right, we can't all go to Volterra, but perhaps I should go. As an old friend I'm sure I could reason with Aro." Carlisle interjected.

"No Grandpa!" I gasped, horrified. "I don't want to put you in any danger, I don't want to put any of you in any danger." I said, glancing around at all of them. "Mom and Dad accompanying me is the best compromise we could come up with. No one else is going to come. Period."

"Can I come?" Masen asked.

I glanced around at him in shock.

"You want to go to Volterra?" I asked in disbelief.

"I've always wanted to go to Italy." He said with a shrug.

"But…but…"

"That might not be a bad idea." Carlisle cut in. "Aro likes to be kept up to date on new arrivals to clans, maybe Masen can be your official reason to visit."

"That seems logical." Dad conceded.

"So I'm going?" Masen asked excitedly.

"I guess you are." I replied unsure.

"So I take it you'll be wanting to hire a private jet then?" Alice asked, her laptop already open.

And my family went into planning mode.

"Come on." I said to Masen. "They won't need us for a while."

I led him up to my room and I sprawled out on the bed while Masen sat in the rocking chair. I closed my eyes and breathed in the scents around me, my family, my house something to hold onto solid in my head so that I wouldn't lose myself again.

"So did you have a good time this afternoon?" Masen asked.

My eyes snapped open and I lifted my head to look at him.

"What?" I asked.

"With Jacob, did you have a good time?" He clarified.

"Oh." I said, lying back. "It was nice."

"Just nice?" He asked suggestively.

"Why?" I snapped.

"Oh. It's just you're covered in his scent. You smell like a zoo."

I scowled. "No I don't!" I said, indignantly. "And Jacob doesn't either. He smells all woodsy and homey, he smells nice." I sighed wistfully.

He looked at me doubtfully.

"You don't smell too good to him either, vampires are too sickly sweet for werewolves. It burns their noses, or so I've been told. Honestly? I think people just like to make a fuss about nothing." I said folding my arms. "And for your information we were only cuddling, so stop poking around in my head, it's rude."

"Hey that wasn't me." Masen said holding up his hands in innocence.

I glared at him a moment, then I groaned.

"MOM. DAD'S POKING AROUND IN MY HEAD AGAIN!" I called out.

"Edward!" I heard Mom chastise.

Masen blinked and confusion settled on his face.

"Hey, your mind just went blank."

"Yep. That's Mom's shield." I said with a smile.

"That's amazing." He said with admiration.

"I know. So, are you looking forward to Italy." I asked.

"Well I would have liked to enjoy the Tuscan sun, but seeing it at night won't be so bad with these eyes." He joked.

"You'll see it in the day, you just have to make sure you cover up is all." I said with a shrug.

"What, you mean like factor 2000 or something?" He chortled.

"No. I was thinking more along the lines of a hoody and some gloves." I answered, frowning. "You do know why you can't go out in the sun, don't you?"

"Because I will burn?" He asked doubtfully.

"Oh gosh, I haven't told you." I gasped, smacking my forehead. "I just keep assuming you know everything because you can read minds."

"So I won't burn?"

"No."

"So why do I need to cover up?" He asked.

"Ok. Don't freak out but this is going to sound slightly implausible. I don't know if you noticed how my skin kinda glows in the sun." I began.

"Yes, I always wondered about that."

"Well yours doesn't. Your skin sparkles in the sun. There's no other word for it. Why do you think my family chose to live here and other oft-cloudy places? It's so they can get about more during daylight hours." I explained. "So that they appear more human."

"When you say sparkle?" He queried.

"Like a diamond." I breathed. "Breathtaking yes, but it makes it so obvious you are not human."

"Wow. I can't wait to see that." He whispered.

We fell into companionable silence for a while. Then I sat up with a groan.

"I guess I'd better get my things together."

* * *

**Thanks for reading,**

**Gemma x**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight**

* * *

**The Heartbridge High School Rumour Mill**

"Oh my god did you hear about Masen and that new girl Ronnie?" Amber said, flicking her blond hair back behind her shoulder.

"What?" Beau and Chelsea asked together.

"Well they were totally making out at my party."

"Yeah, we know that." Beau said disgruntled.

"Who didn't see that?" Chelsea added. "Frankie filmed it and put it up on YouTube."

"Ewww. Pervy much!" Amber exclaimed, wrinkling her nose.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, I heard they run away." Amber said. "You know, like totally eloped."

"What?"

"Know how they haven't been in school this week?" Amber prompted.

Beau and Chelsea shook their heads.

"Well, they haven't. Dana's been doing work in the office, you know for extra credit or something and she overheard when Principle Martin rang Masen's parents to see where he was. Get this, his parents thought that he was on some bio field trip in the desert, and get this, he was working with Ronnie." Amber stopped and looked at her friends in an, 'isn't it obvious' kind of way.

"Well she is his lab partner." Chelsea pointed out.

"Ya! But there was no project. Duh! It was some excuse for them to get away together, you know to elope."

"Um. Amber." Someone said quietly. It was Nadine a rather quiet girl who had been sitting near the three cheerleaders in the library and couldn't help but overhear their conversation. "My dad said they found a camaero burnt out up the highway, they think it might be Ronnie's."

"Excuse me! But do I butt in on your conversations?" Amber asked indignantly.

Nadine frowned slightly. "Well, yeah you do."

"Huh!" Amber said dismissively. "Anyway, they probably burnt it out themselves. No coming back. Nobody can trace them either. They can run away and never come back."

"Something really bad might have happened to them." Nadine pointed out.

"Yeah! What's dangerous around here?" Amber scoffed.

"I heard people disappear off the highway all the time. Especially if they drive the back roads at night." Toby cut in. "Sometimes they find the cars just empty, left on the side of the road with the keys in the ignition. Sometimes they find them burnt out with bodies inside. Sometimes they find bodies nearby but the bodies are too badly eaten up by scavengers to really tell anything. Sometimes people just disappear…"

"God, is this a free for all?" Amber demanded.

"I'm just saying." Toby shrugged. "Do you know what though, people say that there's vampires in the hills and they're the ones picking off travellers along the road. Maybe they got 'em." And he cackled, bearing his teeth like fangs and wiggled his fingers in the air like claws.

He moved in as if to bite Amber.

"God damn it Toby!" She exclaimed, nudging him with her elbow, but she was giggling. "Honestly, you and your urban legends."

"I'm serious, it's all true. Stan told me. You know how brainy he is." Toby said, settling onto the desk next to her.

"There's no such thing as vampires." Amber said firmly, crossing her arms.

Beau and Chelsea backed her up.

"They've eloped, I just know it. They'll come back and they'll be married." She said firmly.

"What? In their burnt out car?" Nadine asked, one eyebrow raised.

Amber merely harrumphed.

* * *

**Ok I know that was a slight deviation, but I just wanted to put in what the rest of the school made of Ronnie and Masen's departure. Next chapter will be back to the main story.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Gemma x**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight**.

* * *

**Nessie**_  
_

_Ok. _

_Dirty, dusty hair and skin. Check. _

_Distraught look on face. Check._

_Bedraggled clothes that looked like they'd been lived in for a week. Check._

_Blood stained t-shirt and chin. Check._

All the visual evidence was in place for my ruse. Now to ensure my mind wouldn't give me away.

_I am Rhonwen Anne Evans. I am Rhonwen Anne Evans. I am Ronnie. Ronnie. Ronnie. Ronnie._ I repeated in my mind. I buried all thoughts of my real family deep in my head where there would be no fear of me inadvertently showing the truth.

I was prepared now. I was leaning against the back fence of Ronnie's house that protected the property from the dangers of the desert. I needed to be really upset, I needed to feel guilty, so I drew on how I felt over Masen's fate.

It was my fault he was condemned to the vampire life. If I hadn't gone to Volterra in the first place then they never would have been able to wipe my mind and dump me here. I would never have come into contact with him and drag him off on my mission to discover who I was. He would still be happy in his life now.

I felt the tears sting my eyes and I sobbed, my breath coming in short, sharp gasps.

I bunched my muscles and flew over the fence. I landed in the garden and bounded up to the back door, I turned the handle but it was locked.

Well it was midnight.

I began rapping on the glass desperately, all the while the tears running down my face, streaking the dirt on my cheeks.

A light came on and I could see the distorted figure of Mefys through the frosted glass. She paused a moment, as if she were trying to make out my shape, then I heard her gasp and she came to unlock the door quickly.

"Rhonwen!" She gasped. "Quick! Inside."

I pushed past her and fell to my knees on the kitchen tiles. I dropped my head into my hands and bawled.

"Rhonwen, what is it?" Mefys asked, placing an arm around my shoulder.

"Don't touch me." I snarled, pushing her arm away. "I'm a monster." I gasped through my tears as my head touched the floor.

"What happened?" Mefys asked flatly.

I wondered what she was thinking. Was she wondering what I knew, if I remembered Renesmee?

"I…I k…killed M…M…Masen." I stammered, my breath hitching as I forced the words out.

"What?" Mefys asked.

I looked up at her with my tearstained face twisted in despair.

"I killed Masen." I repeated in a flat dead voice.

She blinked, and then swallowed. She knew I knew something now, perhaps she was wondering how stable I was, would I turn on her now in my broken frame of mind?

Maybe I should, after all, she had been keeping me captive all these months. But no, Carlisle would never forgive me. Well he might forgive me but I couldn't bear to see the look of disappointment in his eyes.

"You killed Masen?" She managed to choke out.

I nodded my head and dirty tears dripped off my chin and splashed onto the white tiles beneath me.

Mefys looked conflicted, no doubt trying to work out the best reaction.

"How?" Was the question she came up with.

"We decided to leave the car, it must have been three miles from the road, and decided to hike further into the desert so we wouldn't disturb any of the wildlife. We camped out two days as planned, but then the food ran out. So we made our way back to the car, but it had gone. There was glass on the floor so I guess someone stole it." The camaero was burnt out after all. "We couldn't find our way back to the road."

I took a steadying breath, on the verge of tears once more.

"We wandered, lost, hungry, thirsty. Hunger. Dehydration. Wariness. I don't know what happened, but all of a sudden I snapped. I couldn't take it anymore, the burning in my throat. And Masen smelt so nice. He was sweaty and he was dirty but he was starting to smell very appealing. He was starting to smell like dinner." My tears had dried now and I was starting to sound slightly maniacal.

"Oh dear!" Mefys gasped.

"He smelled so nice and something growled in my stomach, burning up through my throat as more of his scent washed over me. The beat of his heart in my ears pushing that delicious scent, that wonderful liquid I just had to have access to. I bit him." I paused, dropping my eyes to the floor.

I took a deep breath before I continued quietly.

"I stopped dead. Leaning into him, into that delicious scent that swam toward me on the desert wind. His heat brushing me with every beat of his heart. He stopped and looked at me enquiringly as I moved, mesmerised, ever closer to him. Poor Masen, he probably thought I was going to kiss him, but I bit him!"

Mefys had slumped to the floor, her hand over her mouth, a look of shock in her eyes. I was at a loss to know exactly what she found shocking, for surely she knew the existence of vampires; she worked for the Volturi didn't she?

Or perhaps it was more the detail I'd gone into over how the hunger could control you if you let it. Perhaps she hadn't realised how all encompassing it was, how it became your entire being.

"I bit into his throat, so hard I broke through the skin, the sinews, the veins. The blood flowed into my mouth and it was delicious. Warm and coppery, both food and drink at the same time. It satiated my hunger as never before. For the first time in my life I felt full, I have never tasted anything like it, god it was delicious." I sighed wistfully at the false memory.

Then I let my face fall, to darken once more under my cloud of shame.

"Once I'd surfaced from my euphoria I was quickly brought to shame. My friend lay dead beneath me. My Masen was dead, and I had killed him. I loved him and I killed him. What kind of monster am I?" I burst into tears once more, burying my face in my hands.

"You're not a monster love." Mefys soothed, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You couldn't help it. You were hungry."

My head snapped up.

"Hungry?" I demanded. "That's no excuse. Masen was hungry too! _Masen_ didn't bite _me_! _Masen_ didn't drink _my_ blood! _I_ drank _his_ blood, as if I were some kind of freaking vampire." I added the last bit as if I didn't quite accept the fact.

"That's because you are." Mefys said steadily.

"What?" I demanded, frowning.

"You are some kind of vampire." She declared.

"Huh!" I would play dumb for as long as it seemed necessary.

"Ok Rhonwen. We were going to tell you soon we were. You're of age now see, so your vampire genes are kicking in. Only we didn't think they would quite show themselves like this." She explained.

"I'm a vampire?" I asked, my curiosity truly piqued at what she planned to tell me.

"In a way, yes. You're a half vampire love. You're father is Caius of the Volturi. Your mother was human, but she didn't survive the birth, few rarely do."

_Caius? You're picking Caius as my father? _

How strange that she was claiming one of the three ancients as my father, and Caius? Out of the three clan Elders I would have thought Aro would make me his "daughter" if this had been their plan all along, to make me forget my family and have me think that I was a member of their family. I would have thought Aro would make me his daughter because he would delight in having a half blood completely under his control, Caius would just find me bothersome.

"So you're not my mother?" I asked aghast.

"Not in the biological sense, although I am related to you. Branwen, your mother, was my sister and I have taken care of you since the day you were born." Mefys said, stroking my hair back behind my ear. "You have her eyes." And she was so sincere in her words that I wondered if they hadn't altered her mind as well.

"So my father is a vampire, this Caius of the Volturi?" I inquired.

"Yes. And now that you know I can take you to him. He's been eager to meet you."

I had to stop myself snorting in derision, Caius eager to meet somebody? What, was he hoping to execute me? In my experience that was the only time Caius was ever eager to meet anyone.

"Only we couldn't take you before." Mefys continued. "But the other day when you said about sending your mind into other people's we knew it was only a matter of time before your heritage showed itself. It's a shame it happened in this way, you were close to Masen I know. But you're a vampire, humans are your pray now."

"But what about Masen?" I asked.

"What about him?" She said dismissively.

I had to stop myself attacking her, how could she be so cold hearted?

"Won't he be missed?" I asked.

"Where's the body?"

"Out in the desert. Quite far from anywhere."

"Do you think anyone will find it?"

I shook my head.

"Then we have no problems there. We won't mention you're back, most of the town thinks you've eloped anyway, and we'll leave as soon as possible."

I nodded my head blankly.

"Now you go and have a shower and dress in some clean clothes while I make arrangements for our trip." She said, squeezing the tops of my arms gently. "And don't worry Rhonwen, everything will be fine." And she kissed me on the forehead.

I closed my eyes, hoping my expression showed enough relief tinged with remorse and worry.

"Now go have a shower." She said, rising to her feet and helping me up. I obeyed robotically.

* * *

**Thanks for reading,**

**Gemma x**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; let no one doubt her genius.**

* * *

It was only ten hours since I'd returned to Heartbridge, and already I was on a plane bound for Italy. I had to hand it to the Volturi; they knew how to travel in style. I was sat in first class with Mefys and Gordon and I'd managed to snag the window seat.

I looked out of the window at the clouds drifting below and I found my mind wandering. Wandering back six months ago to when I first arrived in Volterra…

…I crossed the square with the fountain as the sun beat down on me. People drifted by without paying attention to me, with my befuddled look I obviously had tourist tattooed on my forehead.

I stopped for a moment next to the fountain taking it all in, the pale stones that made up the ancient buildings. The tinkle of the water as it danced in the fountain. The feel of the dry air against my bare arms, it felt a bit strange used as I was to the damp air of Forks.

I took a deep breath. The scent of many vampires intermingled with the humans around me. It was amazing how they could remain here hidden for so long. A breeze whipped around the square, pulling at the skirts of my floral dress, and the clock began to toll one.

I looked up at it in shock, struck by one of the stories I'd been told over the years about how my parents got together. I realised that this was the very fountain that Mom, still human then, had ran through to get to the alley. That alley there was the one Dad had decided to step out of, to show off his glorious diamond skin to all the amassed humans. If Mom's timing had been off, this is the place that would have meant my never existing.

The thought sent a cold shiver through me.

I straightened out my sunglasses and hat and picked up my suitcase, and made my way to the tourist friendly entrance of the Volturi towers.

I entered through the glass structure and made my way across the marble floor, ensuring I sounded my footfalls as my parents had instructed. Easing up a little on the islands of carpet. I reached the counter where a pretty little brunette sat looking efficient in a red suite jacket.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?" She spoke in lightly accented English.

Tourist stamp, remember.

"Good afternoon." I replied in Italian, removing my shades. "I am Renesmee Cullen and I am here to see Mr Aro." I added smoothly.

She looked me up and down in shock, obviously taking in the fact that I had just walked in through the front door in broad daylight. Never mind the fact that there was a blush to my cheeks and I didn't have red eyes.

"Are you sure?" She asked me as if giving me chance to leave.

"Yes. I'm pretty positive. Mr Aro knows I'm coming. My name is Renesmee Cullen. I should be on the list." I insisted.

The secretary looked at me speculatively then typed on the computer in front of her. Her eyes widened in shock, then she gave me another look, one of awe, and I wondered what it said about me on the screen.

"Very well Miss. Cullen. Go down the hall and take the elevator to the second floor, someone will be there to meet you." She said, indicating the way with her hand.

"Thank you." I said, with a slight bow of my head and made my way to the elevator.

It took little time to reach the second floor and when it got there the doors opened to reveal a tall woman with olive toned skin and the red eyes of a vampire. She was wearing a wide friendly smile.

"Hello Miss Cullen." She said smoothly in English. "May I call you Nessie?"

"Everyone does." I said with a shrug, and I decided to stick to my native tongue this time.

She laughed fleetingly, a seasoned sycophant. I gave her a wary look.

"I am Gianna." She said, "I am the Hostess and I will tend to you until Aro is ready to see you."

_Gianna?_ Something about that name struck a chord.

Of course! Mom always mentions her when telling this tale; the human working for the carnivores, Mom never could understand how Gianna could stomach it.

"So I see you got your promotion then." I observed with a smile.

"Yes I did." She said smugly.

"Is it everything you were hoping for?"

"And more. It's such a delightful state of being. Much better than being human." She sighed. "Do you know what I mean?"

"Not really, I've never been human." I pointed out.

"Oh, of course you haven't." Gianna said, flashing me an odd look. "So I guess we should get you settled in." She added with a cheery smile, taking my suitcase off me.

She led me to one of the light leather chairs and motioned for me to sit down. She took my case and placed it behind the dark mahogany counter.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked lightly.

"A glass of O negative would be nice." I said, with a smile.

She looked taken aback for a moment, "Oh. Ok. I think we have some here." She said and started to look in the fridge.

"I was joking." I said quickly. "A cup of tea would be nice. Or a sweet milky coffee. A hot chocolate would be even better."

"Hot chocolate it is then." She said, and began to make it.

After I had my hot chocolate I must have been sat there for a good hour before Gianna came back to me and said, "The Masters will see you now."

I nodded, and stood, suddenly feeling the wave of nerves roll in my stomach.

_Why have I come here? It's foolish to leave the safety of my family. The Volturi could do anything to me and no one would_ _be any the wiser._

I took a deep calming breath and noticed that Alec had joined us in the room. He held out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Renesmee." He said lightly.

"Pleased to meet you too." I replied calmly, not mentioning the fact that I'd seen him once before.

I took his hand and shook it. Then he pulled me close to him and kissed me on either cheek, he had to stretch a little to reach.

"Welcome to Volterra." He said, standing back. "I trust your flight went well."

"Yes thank you." I murmured, resisting the urge to curtsey.

He was small and short and looked fairly young, but there was something commanding about his presence. Something that seemed to demand respect even when he smiled in a friendly manner.

"This way please." He said lightly.

He still had my hand and he led me along the twisting corridors until we came to the hidden door behind the panel. He led me through into the narrow stone corridor and finally to the door of the tower room. Alec dropped my hand and pushed the door open with a flurry and motioned for me to go in first.

Aro looked up from a conversation with Jane as if taken by surprise.

"Ah Nessie my dear you have arrived safely. Come in, come in." He motioned with his hands.

I entered and felt all eyes on me, some curious, some hateful, others indifferent. My heart thundered in my chest, even faster than normal. I thought it was going to fly right out of me.

Aro put his head on one side and closed his eyes. His face broke into a wide grin.

"Would you listen to that." He said. "Like a humming bird's wings. I remember the first time I heard that rhythm it was quite astonishing. What say you brother Caius?" He asked, looking to the white haired ancient.

Caius merely grunted as he regarded me with those hate filled, piercing red eyes. I was a reminder of the only time the Volturi hadn't had their way.

_God, it was a mistake to come here!_

"Come closer Nessie dear, don't be shy. I'm sure we've much to discuss." Aro said, holding out his hand.

I tore my eyes away from Caius and smiled at Aro as warmly as I could manage.

I approached slowly, reached out my hand and placed it in Aro's papery palm.

"Ah!" He sighed, as he let my hand go. "So much has happened over the last eighteen years. Yet, it seems but a fleeting time to me."

"It seems like a lifetime to me." I observed.

Aro regarded me a moment, then he chuckled.

"You are funny my dear one." He said, touching my hair. "Now come tell your Uncle Aro what brings you to Volterra."

There was an indignant hiss from Jane, which Aro deliberately ignored.

"I came here to learn." I said steadily.

"Learn what exactly?" Caius demanded suspiciously.

I looked at him through the corner of my eye, and then turned my attention back to Aro.

"I want to learn about who I am." I explained. "I want to learn the histories of our people. What we are. Why we are. I want to learn everything about you, the Volturi, greatest of all vampires." I directed the last bit at Caius and Marcus as well, hoping to ease Caius off my back a bit, and maybe get a reaction, any reaction, from Marcus.

"You wish to learn? You are delightful child." Aro cooed.

"You are a spy." Caius hissed.

So much for winning him over.

"At peace Caius." Aro said, holding up his hand. "The girl wishes to know the histories. There are many vampires she could have gone to with her task, but she decided to come to us. We can teach her the histories, the accurate ones, and not the lies concocted by others." Aro added meaningfully.

Caius looked thoughtful for a moment, then he grinned, it wasn't very nice. "Of course. We can teach her the accurate histories."

Marcus sighed.

"Are we agreed brothers? Shall we school the young lady in our ways?" Aro asked the other two ancients.

"I agree." Caius said, the sneer still on his face.

"I agree." Marcus said and there was no life in his voice.

"Then that is settled." Aro said, clasping his hands together with a satisfied smile.

Jane was scowling at me.

_I bet you're dying to use your trick on me._ I sent to her silently. _But I think you'd get into trouble if you used it at this juncture._

She frowned a moment, then looked at me.

_Yes. My power has grown since I was a child. I am now also able to project my thoughts into another's mind without having to touch them._

She narrowed her eyes and I thought perhaps I had pushed her too far. Perhaps she would risk the wrath of Aro to torture me for only a second. However Alec placed a cautionary hand on her arm. She looked at him and he shook his head, as if to say, not here. Then they both turned to look at me and I felt a shiver down my spine despite myself.

"Young Nessie." Aro sang. "I understand that you are in need of sleep. I'm sure after your long flight you must be tired. Go rest your head and when you awaken your lessons will begin."

"Thank you my lord." I replied, bowing low.

"Please, call me Uncle Aro." He said, holding out his arms for an embrace.

"Thank you Uncle Aro." I corrected, and I accepted his embrace cautiously. "Now go my dear one, have your rest, Jane will show you to your room."

I looked at Jane. Jane looked at me. At last we agreed on one thing, neither of us liked this arrangement…

…First to teach me was Aro. He taught me all about notable vampires of history, he began surprisingly with Grandpa Carlisle and how the strange young vampire had come to him with his strange notion of drinking animal blood.

How Carlisle had stayed strong in his conviction and had never once strayed from his belief, no matter how hard Aro tempted him. I felt Aro had a true affection for Carlisle, like a father who didn't quite understand his son's lifestyle choice but was proud of the determination by which he followed it.

I learned of how the three ancients had first met and how together they decided to keep the secret of the immortals by destroying those who would seek to reveal us to humans. How each member of the guard came to them, either as immortal or still human but with the potential there.

His longest lecture was saved for Alec and Jane, the twins. He spoke of how he had seen them as children playing near the tower, and how even then they already had the beginnings of their powers. They had always been small compared to other children, and their sandy hair and blue eyes had made them targets for teasing because they looked so different. He spoke of how he waited impatiently for nine years before they were old enough to be turned without being classed as immortal children.

When he finally changed them they proved to be more than he bargained for. The crown jewels of his collection of warriors. They were almost part of the family, they were certainly the highest of the guard.

He spoke of my parents and Auntie Alice, if he had met Uncle Jasper I'm sure Aro would have spoken of him too. I noticed a pattern in his choices, nearly all of the vampires he mentioned had power in one form or another. It confirmed what I had always been told of Aro, he coveted power and would collect it by any means necessary…

…Caius taught me about all the vampire wars and the different campaigns the Volturi had overseen over the Millennia. From Marcus "driving" the vampires from Volterra, to the destruction of the Romanian clan who wished to rule the world, not hide from it. From the destruction of those who wished to make and protect the immortal children, to the Southern Clan Wars of North America and how the Volturi had eradicated the vermin who threatened the clandestine life.

I heard of every clan, big or small, that the Volturi had ever fought against, and they always won. In every encounter that Caius spoke of the Volturi always won.

There was only one campaign he didn't mention though; I bet you can guess which one that was…

…Marcus was a different creature altogether. He was supposed to be teaching me the timeline of the vampires, where our history overlapped that of the humans. The points where the vampire world over lapped human events, sometimes being the root cause.

These were the most boring lessons, not because of the subject matter; under different circumstances I'm sure I would have found it quite interesting. However, Marcus wasn't a very inspiring teacher. He spoke in a flat monotone voice that made my eyelids feel heavy and make me want to sleep.

It took all my will power not to do this, for it would have been rude. Yet Marcus was just so boring, or maybe lifeless would be a better description. A machine could have put more emotion into what he was teaching me.

He was just flat and dead.

More flat than perhaps I had witnessed from any other immortal I had met. It seemed to me he would gladly welcome death, yet had no ambition to bring this state about. He was an empty shell.

Or rather not.

This was the conclusion I came to after two months of his class. He was not empty; he was full of grief and loneliness. The reason he presented the indifferent façade to the world was in order to hide the turmoil he truly felt within.

I wondered what could drive a person to such self-loathing despair.

It was while watching Aro with his Sulpicia and Caius with his Athenodora that I began to form my theory. It struck me as strange that these two ancients should have their mates while Marcus appeared not to. It made one wonder why this was.

And so it was during a lesson on the third week of my second month in Volterra that I plucked up the courage to broach the subject. He was drawling on about something to do with the British civil war when I sighed warily. He carried on regardless of my reaction.

"Uncle Marcus." I said, for Aro had made it clear that I should consider all the elders my uncles, regardless of their personal preference. "May I ask a question?"

Marcus looked at me, as if this was the first time he had seen me. He broke off from his rambling and looked at me in confusion.

"What is it child?" He asked.

"I was just wondering, why Uncle Aro and Uncle Caius have wives, yet you do not?"

His eyes fell to the floor and he sighed forlornly.

"What's wrong Uncle Marcus?" I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He remained silent, his hand over his eyes in the tearless vampire cry.

"You need not talk to me of it." I said, removing my hand and placing it in my lap. "I will leave you be." I said apologetically, and made to take my leave.

"Didyme." Marcus whispered.

"What?" I asked, going to sit next to him once more.

"Her name was Didyme." And there was more awe and reverence in the way he said her name than I had ever heard, that I knew he spoke of his true love.

"What happened?" I asked.

Marcus shook his head.

I said nothing. I waited.

"She was beautiful. Made vampire at the age of eighteen by her brother." Marcus whispered. "Aro was only ten years a vampire at this point, but he was already interested in dominating the vampire world, and he gathered around him those with powers who would strengthen his ambition. I was his lieutenant, his right hand man. I was the one he relied on. And it helped that I had my power, he saw it as useful.

"Aro wanted those with power and he came to the conclusion that having a power as a vampire must be family related, and that was why he choose to turn his sister. His real sister now, born of the same mother.

"She was a sweet thing, with her raven black hair and oval face, she was the true vision of beauty. And her power? She made everyone around her feel happy, a more specialised form of your Uncle Jasper's power I shouldn't imagine.

"She was beautiful and had a way of making people feel good, there were many men in love with her as you can imagine. Against all reason, she chose me." He sighed, almost smiling at some distant memory. "What blissful centuries they were that we spent together. Such bliss…" He trailed off.

I waited patiently, not wanting to rush him now that he was finally opening up.

"I had grown wary of Aro's war. I loved my Didyme and she loved me. We planned to leave Volterra, to find some corner of the world where we could be happy, just we two with no threat of outside influences. We wished to leave in secret, but as you can imagine, it is hard to keep anything from Aro.

"I know not what happened exactly, all I know is that it was the night before we were due to leave. Aro had arranged for us the perfect going away party, to help us on our way to our new life.

"Aro was there at the start of the event, hailing me his brother, how strange I thought that he should let us leave so reasonably. It was nearing midnight, and I was wondering where my Didyme was, she was late, and this was completely against her nature.

"It was then that Caius entered to say that my Didyme had been destroyed. That she was no more. That she was dead. Killed by rebels and set alight before the guard had been able to intervene. My Didyme was no more…" He sobbed.

I could think of nothing to say in comfort as this ancient being broke down in front of me. Such ancient grief for his lost love. I couldn't even begin to imagine what I would do if I lost my Jacob in such a way, it didn't bear thinking about. I settled for placing a comforting hand on his arm and tried to think warm thoughts into his mind.

He looked at my hand for a moment and I could have sworn there was a flash of a smile across his face before he sighed heavily again.

"My Didyme had gone and I wanted nothing more of this life." He continued in his monotone. "If I had been able, I would have taken my own path from this torturous existence, but that is not an option for our kind. I went to Aro, to ask him to release me from this prison of flesh, but he told me in that way he has that I should not be too hasty. I was still grieving, we all were, and in time I would look back on my time with Didyme fondly and feel grateful to have loved one such as she.

"I knew Aro wouldn't help me so I decided to seek outside help, travel to another place, to another coven and allow them to destroy me. However, I felt this unnerving wave of loyalty toward Aro, I knew I could never leave his presence of my own free will. I was bound to him more fully than when he was my brother-in-law."

"Chelsea." I whispered.

"Yes. Chelsea. I know that she binds me to him, yet it is a bond I cannot break. I will forever be his soldier." He looked me in the eye and there was the briefest flash of defiance. "He may have me trapped here, but that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."

"That's why you're so apathetic." I stated.

"Yes. It is partly rebellion, but it also helps me ignore the loss I feel every second of my existence. I truly died the day she was confined to the flames." His head fell once more.

I wanted very much to comfort him, to hug him, anything more than just placing my hand on his arm, but I didn't know how much he would tolerate. The apathy Marcus had displayed thus far made it hard to judge what he was comfortable with. Going off what the other ancients allowed didn't help either. Aro was fond of contact, of hugs and chaste kisses; he revelled in affection bestowed upon him. Caius on the other hand abhorred any physical contact from any one other than Athenodora, he barely tolerated me breathing the same air as him.

"You make the most beautiful pictures." Marcus said suddenly.

"Sorry?"

"The mind pictures. Aro told me about them, but until you see them…" He trailed off. "You imagine my story well."

"Oh sorry, I didn't realise I was projecting that at you. I was just trying to think you comforting thoughts. Sometimes my powers a little automatic, I have to concentrate not to project."

"Don't apologise my dear." He said, tapping my hand. "I like them, I only have one complaint though."

"You do?"

"You've imagined my Didyme all wrong." He whispered. "You've made her a feminine version of Aro."

"Sorry." I replied. "But oval face and raven hair isn't much to go on."

"Would you like to see a picture of her to set you right?"

"Wait? This was like two thousand years ago right? Were drawings even that accurate then?" I asked in disbelief.

"Not really, but during the renascence I marvelled at how the artists were able to capture life with a few bits of pigment and oil. I learned to be an artist. This is a sketch I made of my Didyme, I will never forget her but it is nice to have something physical to touch." He explained, handing me a piece of folded paper.

I opened it to reveal the picture of lady in Roman garb. She was tall and slender, her Roman dress flowing along the curves of her body all the way to the floor. Her hair was dark and piled high on her head. Marcus had managed to capture the tiny braids and curls that were there, and the intricate combs that held it all in place. The details of that face were exquisite, from the high cheekbones beneath the almond eyes, to the full smiling lips.

Marcus was right, Didyme looked nothing like Aro.

"I think I can imagine her better now." I said, closing my eyes.

I began to picture Didyme in my mind, making her three-dimensional and giving her colour. I painted her as a vampire, because Marcus had given no clues as to what her colouration had been when alive.

"May I see?" Marcus asked.

I opened my eyes to see that he was holding his hand out to me. I placed my hand in his and I showed him what I imagined.

"Yes. That's my Didyme. The perfect beauty." He sighed…

…That had been the last time I had spoken to Marcus, or any of the Volturi as far as I could tell. I had this vague notion that Jane was trying to offer me an olive branch but that was where everything went fuzzy and the memories of Ronnie came into play.

I surfaced from my memories with a start to find that the plane was starting its descent. I would soon be back in the viper's nest. Would I come out alive this time?

_God, this is a mistake!_

* * *

**Ok, I know that was very long (11 pages on Word) but I thought I'd keep all the flash back sequence together so it didn't get mixed up with the rest of the story. If you want to read what really happened to Didyme you should check out the FAQ for Breaking Dawn on Stephenie's official website, this was my interpretation of what Marcus would know of it.**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Gemma x**

**Edit: aw! Look how excited I was back then at this "long" chapter :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the brilliant inventor of the Twilight Universe and she owns everything there in.**

* * *

**Masen**

Jeesh! I thought my parents were loaded. They were dirt poor compared to the wealth the Cullens had stashed away.

They had a privet Jet! Ok, so it was rented, but still it's not exactly an everyday expense.

And skills, you wouldn't believe it. Little Pixie Alice with her scary looking mate Jasper as her co-pilot was flying the plane. She had nagged at Bella and Edward until they had relented, it seems that it wasn't often they rented jet planes, especially for such long journeys and Alice wanted to take advantage of the chance when she could. So Edward and Bella agreed for her to come along provided her and Jasper stayed at the airport when we landed.

I was the reason for the unusual hiring of a privet jet. They weren't sure if I was ready to deal with being stuck in a tin for nine hours with two hundred humans and no fresh air and no escape. So they settled for hiring this plane instead. For which I was grateful.

I didn't know if I could handle being around a human in the middle of an open field yet, never mind having to sit next to them on a plane. I didn't know if I could bear the burn in the back of my throat, which Nessie had told me was the hunger, being worse than it already was.

Funny really how I already thought of her as Nessie, but then again Ronnie never did quite seem to fit her.

It was two hours into the flight, Bella and Edward had briefed me on most of the facts I needed to know about the Volturi. The main conclusion I came up with was that you didn't want to mess with them. Now I was left alone with time to think.

How strange this all was, would I ever accept it completely?

Here I was, Terrence Nathaniel Masen, nineteen years old and I was a vampire.

_A vampire!_

God, to think such creatures really existed, and now I was one of them. Although the Cullens' way of life didn't seem too fiendish, feeding off animals didn't seem so bad. It was better than drinking human blood; that just seemed wrong, even when all my new senses screamed that it was right.

I couldn't get over the fact either that those two kids sitting there was Nessie's parents, they looked the same age as her, if not slightly younger. Bella was frozen at eighteen, Nessie was adamant about that; she said that even though her mother woke for the last time on her nineteenth birthday Bella insisted that it didn't count. She had been eighteen now for nearly 20 years.

Edward looked 17, the age he had been frozen at over a hundred years ago.

So I was frozen now as well, thanks to the hillbillies from hell, and I had been adopted into this family. But did I really want to stay with them? It wasn't as if there was anything tying me to them now. It wasn't as if Nessie was mine. She belonged to someone else. She didn't even think of me in that light. I was just her friend.

_Gee, why did I have to be in the office that morning? _She probably would have given me a wide berth if the others had got to her first, telling her all the stories and rumours that surrounded my time of ill health. I would be living my life as a contented loner.

_Yeah, like I was ever happy in my other life!_

All I needed was time to adjust; maybe Nessie was right about hooking up with her cousin from Alaska. Anything just to get her out of my head, I owed myself that much if I was doomed to live for eternity.

I sighed.

God it would be nice to sleep rather than be stuck in this endless awakened state.

"You know Masen, we don't really know much about you." Bella said suddenly.

I looked up into her gold eyes, but they were friendly, curious, and not judgemental.

"All we know is that you're called Masen and you're from Heartbridge. I mean do you have any other names even?"

"Yeah. My names Terrance Masen, everybody calls me Masen though. They wouldn't dare call me Terrence or Terry or god forbid, Tezza." I shuddered at the thought.

"So your surname is Masen?" Bella gasped. "With an e?"

"Yes." I answered. "Why?"

"Because that was Edward's surname when he was human." Bella stated. "You don't suppose you two are related?" She asked, looking between her husband and me.

Edward shook his head uncertain.

"I don't think we are." He said. Then he looked at me. "Do you know if any of your family lived in Chicago in the late nineteenth early twentieth century?"

"No. My family's dyed in the wool Texan. We made our money back in colonial times by owning a lot of land and growing cotton, and then we struck oil. My grandfather sold the family business just before fossil fuels became unpopular and invested in greener energy sources. That's where all our money comes from now. All their money I should say. It's more likely that I'd be related to Jasper, what with him being Texan and all." I conceded.

"Oh." Bella looked slightly disappointed for a moment, then she looked expectantly at Edward. "Did your family come from Texas?" She asked.

The corner of his mouth twitched up into a smile. "Not as far as I know." He answered.

"It would have explained a lot though." Bella replied solemnly.

"Explained a lot about what?" Edward asked.

"About why you can both read minds."

"It would, aside from the fact that I don't think my mind reading came from my father." Edward said smoothly.

Bella frowned, a dent appearing between her eyebrows. Then her face straightened as realisation dawned.

"Yes. Perhaps that's how Elizabeth knew what Carlisle was. She read it from his mind." She gasped.

"That's always been my theory." Edward replied with a smile.

"So what was your mother's maiden name? I don't think you've ever told me before."

"It was O'Connell. Her family was Irish."

Bella looked at me then. "Any O'Connell's in your family?" She demanded.

"You know what, that was my mother's maiden name." I replied sardonically.

"It was?" Bella asked, excitement clear in her voice.

Edward gave me a wary look.

"No. I was joking around. My mother's name was Harris, but I think her mother's family might have hailed from Ireland. But I'm not really sure, it was the Masen family and their great wealth that was always lauded at home." I explained.

"Oh. It would have been nice." Bella replied quietly.

"What else can you tell us about yourself." Edward asked quickly.

_You know most of this; you've already read it._ I pointed out silently.

_This is for Bella's sake. She can't read minds, remember? Besides it is always polite to allow people to volunteer their information rather than just stealing it from their minds. Some people can get a bit touchy about it_. Edward thought back.

"Hey. What are you two whispering about?" Bella demanded, looking between the both of us.

"Sorry love." Edward soothed, kissing her on her forehead. "I was just explaining the etiquette of mind reading to Masen."

"Oh?"

"He was wondering why I was fishing for information when I'd already read it all from his mind. I explained that it was only polite to speak aloud so that people who couldn't read minds could hear." Edward explained.

Bella nodded her head. Then she looked at me expectantly.

"I'm nineteen and I lived all my life in Heartbridge. The only travelling we ever did was the four hundred miles or so we did every summer when we went to visit my grandparents on the ranch back in Texas. I'm the middle of five boys, all of them sports mad apart from me. I'm the geek of the family." I said with a laugh.

"Nothing wrong with that." Bella said, touching my hand lightly. "You should have seen me trying to do gym when I was alive. I don't know how many times I brained Mike Newton with a badminton racquet."

"He deserved it." Edward stated flatly.

"Edward!" Bella chastised.

Edward raised an eyebrow and Bella shook her head.

I looked away for a moment.

"So you have four brothers then?" Bella asked.

"Yes."

"That must be nice. I was an only child growing up, I always wanted siblings, and it must have been nice having readymade playmates."

"It was noisy for one thing. It was a good job my parents were loaded and we had a big house, or I don't know what I would have done. Like I said, my brothers are all sports mad while all I wanted to do was read my comics, look at the stars or play music." I replied.

"Oh, I suppose that does make a difference." Bella conceded.

"Yep. And the big house helped when I became ill and started attacking people with screwdrivers." I said quietly, I may as well tell her because Edward already knew; it wasn't as if that was going to effect me anymore anyhow.

Bella looked at me as if waiting for the punch line.

"He's telling the truth love." Edward said quietly.

Bella looked at him then looked at me, her face was full of questions.

I couldn't seem to find my voice to speak.

_Would you like me to explain?_ Edward asked silently.

I nodded my head.

"Masen had a brain tumour when he was younger." Edward began, Bella's face turned to shock and pity. "It was in the part of his brain that determines behaviour, it was making him believe all sorts of strange things. The fact that he had latent telepathic abilities didn't help matters either. His behaviour was becoming erratic but he was only given a brain scan after he attacked the gardener with a screwdriver."

"Oh god, that must have been awful." Bella gasped, grabbing my hand.

I shrugged. "I got better." I said.

After that Bella told me the story of how her and Edward met, and Edward told me of his time before Bella although he himself declared it was not that notable because his life didn't truly begin until he met her.

We kept up this casual banter until we touched down in Italy, and then it was time to drive to Volterra.

* * *

**Thanks for reading,**

**Gemma x**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

We landed at the airport and after sailing through customs we made our way to the car rental place in darkness. Alice's plan for us to land at the right time so that our sparkle wouldn't give us away had paid off. Despite the fact that it was well past midnight the shop was still open, used as they were to planes landing at all hours of the night.

There was a dark blue family saloon with tinted windows waiting for us at the shop. With the brief exchange of Euros we were on the road racing toward Volterra. If we timed it right we would arrive before dawn so that we wouldn't have to navigate our way through the shadows when we arrived.

As the landscape sped by in darkness I was beginning to feel excited. Despite everything I had been told about the Volturi there was still one fact that remained. They were nearly three thousand years old, what marvels would they have witnessed in that time?

I pressed my forehead against the glass, wishing again that I could sleep if only to block out this tedious journey. Edward and Bella had fallen into that comfortable silence that all good couples share; you know where they don't need to talk because they're just happy in each other's company.

That was great for them, but I was feeling like a spare wheel forgotten in the back seat.

I lay down on the back seat and stared up at the ceiling and began going over the constellations in my head, imagining the shiny patterns onto the dark material. It worked as a time killer because before I knew it Bella called out, "We're here."

I sat up and looked out the window. The sky was grey with the promise of dawn, although the sun was nowhere to be seen yet. There on the horizon was a hill with a fortified town clustered on the top. Edward sped toward it.

We were inside a cheery looking reception area when the first rays of light hit the pavement outside. There was a strange tantalizing smell in here that made my throat burn with the thirst. I sniffed at the air and yes the scent was definitely appealing.

My eyes slid to the receptionist, and I knew from the beat of her heart that she was human. I felt something growl inside of me, urging me to cross the room and scoop the woman into my arms and sink my teeth into her throat.

I felt someone take my hand. I looked to my side to see Bella looking at me warmly.

"You'll be ok." She whispered. "Try not to smell the air."

I nodded.

Edward walked up to the pretty brunette behind the counter and smiled at her. Her eyelids fluttered and her breathing picked up as her heart raced. The beast sped up with it, wanting more than anything to silence that rhythm in a bath of blood.

Bella snorted next to me and it snapped me out of my hunger.

I looked down at her curiously.

"Happens all the time." She whispered, too low for the human to hear.

_My goodness, beautiful angel what brings you to this den of demons_. The receptionist was thinking at the top of her mind while underneath were thoughts that I'm sure Bella wouldn't be too happy about. Now I wasn't held by the hunger I could listen to her thoughts. I felt slightly embarrassed and didn't know what to say.

"She's having dirty daydreams about him isn't she?" Bella said with a slight smile.

I nodded my head.

She gave a little giggle.

"Doesn't it bother you?" I asked.

Bella shrugged, "I'm used to it. That's what comes from having a hot sex god for a husband. Anyway, I know all his dirty daydreams are about me. So what's there to worry about?"

This brief conversation had taken place in the time it took the receptionist to compose herself. She looked slightly to the left of Edward, possibly making it easier for her to concentrate if she wasn't looking into his eyes.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" She asked in a lightly accented voice.

Only then did I realise that she'd been thinking in Italian, how the hell did I understand her?

"You might want to hold your breath before we move closer." Bella whispered.

I took a breath and held it, and was glad that I could no longer smell.

"Hello, I am Edward Cullen and this is my wife Bella." The receptionist looked at Bella and her face fell.

_Wife! Why would you marry her? Why would you marry anyone you should be free to sample whoever you want_.

Edward sighed in his head.

_I hate it when they insult Bella._ Edward informed me.

"Hi." Bella said, wiggling her fingers.

"We have come to see Mr Aro. We wish to introduce the newest member of our firm to him. This is Masen." Edward said, indicating me.

The receptionist's eyes fell on me and I was a little flattered that her heart raced once more.

_Oh golden haired god you are divine._ And I was shocked to see myself through her eyes, I didn't look like that surely? I was still plain old Masen. Her thoughts were very interesting. I smiled at her in a friendly manner.

Then her eyes widened and her face fell.

_No he is one of them, his eyes are red_. And her fantasy shattered.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked.

"Not exactly, but we did phone ahead." Bella answered.

The receptionist nodded her head and began to type on her keyboard.

_Oh my god! The Cullens, why didn't I recognise the name? The strange vampire human who was here a few months back, she is…their daughter? But they are so young and she looked the same age as them. Married and a father, typical. But they are the Cullens, that strange clan Gianna told me about who drink animal blood and have gold eyes_. There was a flash of Edward's eyes in her mind. _So why does the other have red eyes, does that mean he is like the rest?_

"Ah yes. If you would care to make your way to the second floor, someone will be there to greet you." She said with a smile, indicating the elevator.

"Thank you." Edward said as he walked past.

"Thanks." Bella said cheerfully taking Edward's hand as she followed him, the receptionist smiled jealously at her.

I smiled and nodded my head in thanks as I made my way after Bella and Edward.

_Such a shame_. I heard her think as the elevator doors closed.

We arrived on the second floor and the elevator opened to reveal a dark skinned woman with curly hair and a finely tailored suite that accentuated her curves deliciously. She smiled warmly at us and I breathed a sigh of relief as I noted the red eyes and lack of heartbeat.

"Good morning Bella and Edward." She sang, motioning us out of the lift and shaking each of their hands as they went past. "And who might this be?" She said as she took my hand.

"Gianna this is Masen, Masen this is Gianna, the Volturi Hostess." Edward said smoothly.

"Hi." I said, shaking her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She replied, giving me a dazzling smile. "So you are a newborn."

I nodded my head; "I awoke for the last time four days ago."

"And you didn't attack Carlotta down stairs?" She asked in admiration.

I shook my head. "I held my breath."

She gave me a disbelieving look.

I shrugged.

"Ok. Well if you would all care to follow me." She said, slipping back into professional mode and she led us to a seating area. "Take a seat and someone will be here to fetch you when Aro is ready."

The three of us sat.

"I must say it was rather impressive that you didn't bite Carlotta." Edward said once Gianna had disappeared. "It completely slipped my mind that the Volturi employ humans on reception."

"Then it was a good job he could control himself." Came a light tinkling voice from right next to us.

I looked up to see a pretty petit girl with a short curtain of silky sandy coloured hair. Her lips were full and pouting, she had the look of an innocent about her, apart from the cruel set of her red eyes.

"Jane." Bella hissed.

"Hello Bella." Jane sneered.

And I recognised this girl as one of the Volturi guard, the one everyone feared because she could torture you with her mind. God, you wouldn't think it just to look at her.

"So I see your family is growing, again." She remarked, looking at me with dispassion.

"Masen isn't part of our family yet, he is undecided." Edward said smoothly. "We found him mid change and you know how Carlisle is, he just had to help him. We waited until he was fully changed and now we bring him here to Volterra. We want to give Masen a choice, we won't force him into our clan against his wishes."

From the look that Jane threw Edward I gathered that this was mainly directed at her.

_I chose to be part of the Volturi guard._ She was thinking. _Chelsea doesn't bind me to Aro; I chose to follow him of my own accord._

"Please follow me." She said aloud.

We followed her through a labyrinth of corridors until she led us through a hidden door and into a tall tower room. A vampire with long black hair looked up at us and smiled.

"Friend Edward, Friend Bella, what brings you to our fair city?" He crooned.

"Aro." Edward said, with a polite nod of his head. "We have come to introduce our new friend Masen here to the Volturi." Edward said, clapping me on the shoulder. "He is an orphan and we wanted him to see both sides of vampire life before he chooses which he'd prefer."

"Very commendable Edward." Aro said looking at me speculatively. "So do you have any talents young friend?" He directed at me.

I looked to Bella and Edward for encouragement, they both smiled at me. I turned back to Aro.

"I can read minds and I can send my thoughts into those of others." I replied self-consciously.

"Another mind reader?" Aro said flatly. "That is splendid." He added with a wide grin. "And you can project your thoughts too?"

I nodded my head.

"Just like young Nessie." Aro directed at Bella and Edward.

I saw them frown and look at each other. I also felt a wave of confusion, why would Aro mention Nessie if he'd made her think she was someone else?

_Aro can be tricky like that._ I heard Edward think toward me. _Lead us off the trail by mentioning her._

_Oh._ I thought back.

"Who is Nessie?" I asked, letting confusion colour my voice.

"You do not know young one?" Aro asked, gliding near to me.

I shook my head.

He looked as if he was going to touch me but then his head snapped to Bella and Edward.

"Has he not met your daughter?" He asked.

"No." Bella answered. "We haven't seen Renesmee for six months, ever since she left to come here. We had a couple of letters off her at first, but you know what kids are like. Actually we thought we'd kill two birds with one stone bringing Masen here. Is she about?"

"No." Aro answered, a crease appearing on his ancient brow, "She left three months hence. I was told she had returned home."

Just then the door opened and the Hostess, Gianna, flittered in with the apologetic yet determined look of a secretary disturbing a really important meeting with even more important news and was determined to deliver it no matter what. She ghosted to the side of Aro who looked expectantly at her.

She took his hand and his face fell, became grave looking, he shot a glance at us, then toward the other two elders before settling back on Gianna. He did not look pleased.

_Who are the betrayers here?_ I heard him think.

"I guess you'd best show her in." Aro said lightly.

Gianna nodded, then headed for the door.

I exchanged wary glances with Bella and Edward as Gianna left the room, a second later the doors burst open to admit Nessie, wearing a pink frilly dress. She looked worried and a little scared as she approached Aro slowly.

* * *

**Thanks for reading,**

**Gemma x**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: The wonderful world of Twilight was created by, and therefore owned by the unrivalled Stephenie Meyer**.

* * *

**Nessie  
**

I entered the business façade of the Volturi feeling self conscious in my pink frilly dress. Mefys had been insistent that I wear it, for it was the height of fashion among the Volturi. There was no way I could argue this fact for I knew nothing of the Volturi after all.

The small brunette behind the reception took one look at us and pointed swiftly to the elevator.

"Second floor." Was all she said to us.

I nodded to her minimally as I followed my 'parents' to the elevator. We rode it to the second floor.

Gianna was there to greet us.

"This way please." She said urgently, all evidence of her past politeness vanished.

"We have to leave you here now love." Mefys said, squeezing my shoulder.

"What?" I demanded.

"Humans are not allowed in the inner chamber, not unless they want to become food." Mefys explained. "Don't worry, we'll wait here for you."

I nodded my head in fake mesmeriseation, and then allowed Gianna to lead me away. It was at top vampire speed that we flittered through the corridors until we entered the anteroom through the hidden door.

"Wait here one second." Gianna instructed sternly, then she pushed the door open a little and slipped inside, it was only a matter of seconds before she reappeared and beckoned for me to enter.

I arranged my face into a suitably nervous expression and entered the tower room.

"And who are you?" Aro demanded coldly.

"I…I am Ronnie Evans. Are you Caius of the Volturi?" I asked in a small voice.

"No." Aro said firmly, giving me a sceptical look.

He exchanged a glance with Caius who looked down guiltily when Aro turned away to look speculatively at my parents. My parents were looking at me in confusion, as if I were some alien creature while Masen looked at me in awe.

_Damn! If they took note of the kids in my class then would they know Masen?_

_Don't worry_. He sent to me. _They don't recognise me. I was only human after all. There's also something else you should know._

_What?_

_Aro is wondering why the hell you're calling yourself Ronnie, why you called him Caius and why you left without even saying goodbye._

_But what…_

My eyes were fixed on Aro's milky red ones as he watched me intently. Then his friendly smile returned.

"Forgive me child, I was most rude." He said with a slight bow. "I am Aro, Caius is my brother. The one seated here." He said, indicating Caius who was glaring at me coldly now. "Why for do you seek him child?"

"B…because he's my father." I stammered.

I looked around at the indignant faces as hisses filled the room.

"At least that's what Mefys told me." I added, allowing uncertainty to cloud my voice.

Well this didn't seem right to me, don't get me wrong I wasn't expecting a full balloon parade with marching band, but I thought I would have at least had a little recognition being the child of one of the elders. I had clearly figured this out all wrong.

"And who is Mefys?" Aro demanded.

"She's my mam. Well I thought she was. Turns out she's actually my auntie, my real mam died giving birth, you know, because I'm a half blood." I looked around the tower room at all the glaring vampires; Jane wouldn't meet my eye as she looked at the floor in worry. "Well at least that's what I was told."

"Come show me child." Aro crooned, holding out his long hand.

I hesitated. "You mean with my mind pictures?"

"If you like, but you need not use your power, I'm perfectly capable of seeing your mind of my own volition."

"You can read minds?" I asked awed as I drew closer to him.

"Only through skin contact." He declared, and he took hold of my wrist.

I watched emotions pass like clouds across his face. Then a grin settled there, it wasn't particularly nice.

"Gee, I guess the game is up then Uncle Aro." I said in apologetic tones.

* * *

**Thanks for reading,**

**Gemma x**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: The Twilight world is the property of Stephenie Meyer, the writing goddess.**

**Shout out to Kate; hope your ankle gets better soon! And thank you for recommending my story, twice, thank you, thank you (:**

* * *

"Gee, I guess the game is up then Uncle Aro." I said in apologetic tones.

"What strange game is this Renesmee that you would conjure false memories to fool your old uncle?" Aro asked in shock.

"But I did not conjure them myself." I replied. "They were the memories forced upon me when my mind was wiped of my true memories."

"Your mind was wiped." He stated, his eyes gliding to two tall extremely skinny vampiresses with copper hair piled high on their heads.

There was no expression on their identical faces, but this had more to do with the fact that they were carefully controlling it. They were hiding something.

"Whoa." Masen exclaimed. "Their minds are blank, but it's not like with Bella where I can't even make her out. I can see their minds, but they're empty!"

"Interesting, may I see?" Aro asked, holding out his hand to Masen.

Masen looked down at it uncertain.

"You haven't read them?" I asked shocked, I always got the impression that Aro loved his little gift because he thought if he owned their memories he owned the person.

"I would not let them touch me." Aro said darkly, and he seemed a little afraid to me.

"A symbiotic power." My father gasped. "One to remove your memories, the other to put them back. Or at least the memories you wish them to have." He looked at Aro. "Their power works through touch."

"Yes. But they are bound to use their power only under order. Only five people in this whole world have the power to give them permission to do this, and I know it wasn't me so that brings our list of suspects down to four." He looked to the red haired twins and opened his arms, "My dear ones, who was it that ordered you to steal the memories of our beloved friend?"

The twins looked at each other then looked back to Aro. "The Half Blood Renesmee? We did not take her memories." They said, speaking as one.

"Then how come young Miss. Cullen lost her memories?" Aro demanded.

"We did not take her memories." They repeated. "We will show you we tell the truth." They said, holding out their hands.

"I think not." Aro said, eyeing their hands critically. "Edward, young Masen, are they telling the truth?" He asked, looking over to my father and Masen.

"I only see the surface thought's, they can think in lies and I would not be able to see them for what they are. However it is a moot point, for as Masen said, their minds are empty." My farther replied.

Aro didn't look happy.

As they had been speaking, my mind had been trying to work out if girls were telling the truth. Then I realized something about the way they had framed the sentence, the exact same words, twice.

"They're telling the truth!" I gasped.

"You think so Renesmee?" Aro asked, looking at me angrily.

"Yes. They're telling the truth. Think about what they're saying. 'We didn't take her memories.' The key word there is 'take.' They didn't take my memories; maybe they couldn't because of how my gift works or something, I don't know. They couldn't take my memories so they squashed them down and locked them away in my head. Then to make sure they stayed locked away they created the persona of Ronnie and papered it over the top."

"Of course! Telling the truth without being completely honest. That old trick." Aro said sourly.

The girls closed their eyes and took a deep breath. They opened their crimson eyes and again talking as one they said, "The Half Blood Renesmee speaks the truth. We did indeed suppress her memories and supply her with new ones. We are sorry father." They said, dropping their heads.

"Fear not dear ones." Aro crooned. "I know you did not work alone. Who was it that ordered this travesty?"

"It was not master Alec." They replied.

"Jane!" I gasped. "It was you."

The small sandy head shot up and she glared at me. Fire ripped through my body.

_God I'm burning up!_

My head felt as if it was about to explode, I felt my knees buckle and I fell to the floor clutching my head gasping as my heart ran faster than I had ever felt it before.

The pain stopped suddenly and I heard my mother hiss. She was glaring at Jane with open loathing but knew better than to attack a member of the Guard in Aro's chamber. Jane didn't look pleased.

I got up to my feet as my heart began to slow to its usual pace. I locked my eyes on Jane and moved to within touching distance of her.

"Mom, take the shield off me." I said in a calm voice not moving my gaze.

"Are you crazy?" Mom exclaimed.

"Mom, she's just frightened because she's been found out so she's lashing out. Don't worry; I have a theory I want to test out. Just take the shield away."

"Do it Bella." My father said. "I want to see this too."

"Edward! Jane will kill her." Mom shrieked.

"I highly doubt that love. Remove the shield." Dad said calmingly.

Mom sighed, "Well this goes against all my instincts." She mumbled, before giving me the nod to go ahead with whatever foolishness had taken my fancy this time.

I smiled serenely at Jane, "Do your worst." I challenged.

Jane frowned, looking at me as if I'd gone mad. Then she narrowed her eyes. This close I could see the slight dilating of her pupils as she prepared to use her power. I grabbed hold of her wrist, my hand wrapping easily around her thin wrist to offer me a good grip. Her wrist was bare, which made this even better.

The fire washed over me again, I sent it right back to her opening that pathway that allowed me to send images and feelings and sound to people. I used it now to show Jane exactly what she was doing to me.

She screamed out and tried to pull her arm away, but I held it fast. She kept the stream coming and I kept sending it back, tinged with the memory of the last time she did this to me. We both fell to our knees and I put all my strength into keeping hold of her wrist.

"Give it up half blood." She snarled.

"Not liking your own medicine?" I growled through gritted teeth.

"Jane, enough." Aro commanded.

She snarled in my face like a cat.

"I said enough." Aro snapped.

Jane looked up and the pain stopped, I closed off my mind and removed my hand.

"Sorry Master." She said, rising to her feet.

"Well I think we can take that little outburst as your confession. Care to enlighten us Jane dear?" Aro said sweetly.

"I…she…you wanted her to stay. I saw the want your eyes, that...that same fancy that ignites within them whenever you see a strange and rare beast. And there is none more strange and rare than the Cullens' Coven Child, especially with her amazing abilities to send thoughts through the air and pretty stories through her hands." Jane shot a cold look at me. "That I could handle, we can always use more gifted personnel in the Guard. What I couldn't handle was being replaced."

Jealousy? That was it? I went through all these months of hellish confusion because little Jane was jealous? Like I was going to stay here much longer anyway, I had a better life to get back to in Forks.

"Replaced?" Aro said with a frown. "But her powers differ greatly from yours, your position in the Guard was not at threat."

"Nguh!" Jane exclaimed, and clutched at her head. "I was not worried about my positioning within the Guard." She wailed. "I was worried about my position as your favourite daughter. I would not tolerate being replaced by some half-bred scum."

Both my patents hissed this time.

Jane looked at them unrepentant. Then she dropped her head into her hands. "I was not the highest member to take part in this." She said in a muffled voice.

Aro turned to glance at his two brothers.

"Yes, I was involved." Caius said flatly, "Simply because I do not trust Cullen and I didn't want his little mutant spy cluttering up Court any longer than was necessary. It was vital that she be removed before you grew too attached. Honestly brother, I think you grow softer with every passing year." He sneered.

Hatred and intolerance, well that's a better reason to pack me off into that little life. But again, I was leaving! Why was all this plotting necessary?

Aro took in a deep breath before forcing a smile to his face.

"Do I indeed?" He asked.

Caius snorted.

"So is this a coup brother dear? Was it your plan to overthrow me in some way?"

This is getting dangerous, what if the Elders start fighting? Will the Volturi guard have to choose sides?

_No. This happens a lot. It's just sibling rivalry that's had two thousand years to mature._ Masen informed me. _Don't worry Ness; it'll all be ok._

_As long as you're sure._ I replied, biting my lip.

"This is no coup." Caius stated in mocking tones. "This was merely to protect you from yourself, before having the mutant here gave you strange ideas."

"Such as?"

"Breeding some of your own." Caius stated triumphantly.

Masen's eyes widened. _Oh my god! He has thought of this before_.

I felt my mouth drop open and I quickly closed it back up.

"I would never do such things." Aro snapped.

"Besides, I was not the master mind, I was merely helping out an old friend." Caius said sweetly.

"Who?" Aro asked.

"Me of course." Marcus whispered.

Everyone turned to look at him. Marcus lifted his head and there was a wide grin on his face, but there was something about his eyes that suggested if he'd been able to produce them they would be shimmering with suppressed tears.

_Ok, not looking so good now._ Masen told me. _I think he might be on the brink of a breakdown or something. _

"Marcus?" Aro asked uncertainty colouring his voice.

"I saw how you wanted her, wanted to make her part of your collection. But I would not let you do that to my good friend Nessie. I've seen what becomes of that which you covert, especially once it is yours. You'll stop at nothing to get what you want. But Nessie is not yours to own. She has a family and a strapping young Indian warrior to call her own. Why would she wish to reside in this mausoleum, prisoner of your varied wants?" Marcus declared.

There were gasps from the Guard, this was probably more emotion than they had ever used.

"Brother, how can you say such things?" Aro pleaded.

"I have but one word to answer that." Marcus said darkly. "Didyme."

"My sister. Such a tragic end." Aro said solemnly.

"I know you killed her." Marcus hissed.

_Uh-oh_. Masen sent into my mind.

* * *

**Another cliffhanger, bwahahaha!**

**Thanks for reading **

**Please review **

**Gemma x**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

"_I have but one word to answer that." Marcus said darkly. "Didyme." _

"_My sister. Such a tragic end." Aro said solemnly._

"_I know you killed her." Marcus hissed._

Uh-oh._ Masen sent into my mind._

"I did not." Aro said calmly. "My dear brother, you forget that it was rebels who killed my sister."

"No. It was you. Either by your own hand or you had someone else do it for you. These 'rebels' were destroyed instantly by the Guard and were never given the chance to contest their guilt, or point fingers. Everything was cleaned up nicely by Caius and his men." Marcus replied.

"You are much mistaken." Aro said dismissively.

"I was broken and lost without my love. I wanted to leave this sorry existence, but you took even that choice from me by having Chelsea bind me here. You forget Aro, I see the ties that bind, I know when Chelsea is working her trick, and I knew when she was working it on me. You could have tried speaking to me, to talk me out of my suicidal state. Used your silver tongue to keep me here, but no, you took the easy route yet again Aro." Marcus sighed darkly and looked down at the floor.

Then his head snapped up and he snarled.

"That was when I knew it was me you wanted, and that you would do anything to keep me in your collection. You bound me here with Chelsea and that's when I knew." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. "How could you do that to your sister? To the sister you loved?"

"I know not of what you speak." Aro said coldly.

"Don't lie to me Aro!" Marcus shouted. "I've had two and a half thousand years of it."

"Oh my god! You did kill her!" Masen gasped.

Marcus eyes narrowed and he showed his strong teeth. He growled low in his chest as he dropped into a crouch, his fingers clawed.

_Bad move._ I thought toward Masen.

Aro dropped his head.

"Yes, I killed her." He spoke softly. "But you forced my hand. You wanted to leave. I asked you to stay but you declined. You left me no choice. I knew it was her who wanted to leave the most; I knew you didn't have the spine to do it alone. Without her you would stay."

"We would have returned eventually." Marcus stated.

"After how long? I needed you; it was a crucial stage of our dominance. I couldn't let you go off with her."

"You cold-hearted selfish monster." Marcus hissed. "She was your sister and you killed her for your own gain."

"Do you think I felt no guilt for doing so? It pained me greatly, but it was necessary for the continuation of the Volturi. Besides. I asked you not to go, but you still continued on with your plans. Technically you killed her." Aro finished serenely.

"I'll rip your throat out you snake." Marcus growled in Latin.

I saw with almost Alice like vision what would happen if Marcus attacked Aro. I couldn't let him do this. Before I was even conscious of moving I was between Aro and Marcus.

"No Marcus!" I gasped, taking hold of his face and looking into his red eyes. "Think of Didyme. Would she want you to do this?" I asked and sent the picture I had formed of Didyme before. "Would she want you to kill her brother?"

"But he killed her!" Marcus protested.

"Never the less, would she want you to kill him? To become the monster he wants you to be?" I demanded.

He sighed, relaxing out of his fighting stance. "No. My Didyme never would have wanted this."

I put my hand lightly under his chin, lifting his head. "Never forget who you really are." I whispered and hugged him.

"You're right Nessie. I have behaved foolishly." He moaned.

"Not really. You are acting out of emotion." I pointed out.

"Something I have denied from myself for millennia." He chuckled.

"Now it's time to start using them again." I said, drawing away from him and smiling.

He smiled back.

"That's very touching Marcus, but if you wanted young Miss Cullen to return to her family why did you have her memory erased and put her in that false life?" Aro demanded.

"I did not." Marcus snapped. "I wanted her memory of being here erased and any desire to return removed. I requested she be returned to Forks."

Aro lifted his eyebrow questioningly.

"Take a look if you do not believe me." Marcus replied coldly, holding out his hand.

Aro took it, and then smiled. "You tell the truth brother." He sang. "This raises the question of who ordered the change of lifestyle."

"That was I." Caius said smugly. "I wanted her out of Court but I didn't want her back in Forks where she could live happily ever after with her 'shapeshifter' lover creating even more abominations." He spat.

"You are very rude." I snapped, placing my hands on my hips. "How can you think that way? It's ridiculous."

"I don't like the blood being sullied." He hissed.

I crossed my arms and shook my head.

"So you'd rather I live amongst humans, putting them, and the secret, in danger because I wasn't feeding? What if I'd snapped in front of a room full of humans? I would have revealed what we are. The humans would have found out…" I trailed off at the grin that spread across Caius' face. "Which would have given you the excuse needed to destroy me if I became a threat there."

"Exactly."

"So what was with Mefys and Gordon telling me I was your daughter?" I asked.

"That was my second plan. If you discovered what you were without causing a nuisance of yourself then they should bring you here and you be mine to command."

"So much for hating us mutants." I replied darkly.

Caius smirked unrepentant.

"Do you wish to make a complaint against those who wronged you Miss Cullen?" Aro asked.

"No." I said. "I wasn't hurt too badly from this ordeal and I gained a new friend, so no biggie." I shrugged.

"If you have no complaint then why did you come here?" Aro asked.

"Because two possessions of mine were taken from me when I was removed from here." I said. "They're very important to me or I wouldn't have bothered."

"And what would these be?"

"My locket and my bracelet." I said.

Aro looked at Caius and Marcus who both shrugged.

"I have them." Jane sighed. "Come with me Half-Blood. I will take you to them."

I went to follow but I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"As if I'm going to let her go anywhere with you alone." Mom growled.

Jane sighed theatrically.

"Mummy and Daddy can come too. And boyfriend if he wants." Jane replied, before turning and heading out of the throne room.

I looked at Mom and she shrugged. We began to follow Jane, with Dad and Masen in tow. As we followed her along the corridors I recognized it as the way to her rooms, that's strange I have no recollection of ever coming this way.

Jane walked on ahead of us but held the door open for us to enter her rooms. She looked out into the corridor then quickly closed the door once we were inside.

"Sister you return." She exclaimed, hugging me tightly.

"What?" I gasped, shocked.

"Sorry I said all those mean words to you but I must keep up appearances." She continued.

"What?" I demanded.

Jane stood back and looked at me with a worried face. "Oh dear." She said. "I suppose the latter memories are the most likely to be lost." She sighed and looked forlorn. "Such a shame."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you were the only friend I ever had." She said in a small voice…

… "You're the only friend I've ever had." Jane said as I ran the brush through her silky sand coloured hair as she sat on the wooden chair with her knees folded up to her chin.

"I am?" I asked shocked.

"It's my own fault." Jane said, watching me in the mirror. "I created the persona of fierce little Jane because, well I was little and they feared me because of my gift. It was much easier to allow them to fear me for it brought me respect."

"That's not really respect, that's just obedient terror." I replied. "They'd turn on you as soon as they saw weakness…"

"And that's why I keep up the charade." Jane cut in. "Besides, it is rather fun when they fall to the floor in agony. I create that with my mind you know." She added the latter wistfully.

I didn't say anything, but I saw the worried frown appear on my forehead in my reflection.

"You disapprove." Jane stated sadly.

"Of course I do. Torturing people is wrong, especially when you get some sort of sick pleasure out of it." I snapped.

Jane looked crestfallen.

"Although I suppose the Volturi Court is a bit dog-eat-dog, it's what they want from you." I conceded reluctantly.

"Dog-eat-dog? What a wonderful turn of phrase. I shall have to remember that for the future." She said with a wry smile.

"You've never heard that expression before?" I asked doubtfully.

"No."

"Honestly?"

"In case it's escaped your notice Nessie dear, I hardly get out of the Towers, and when I do it is on official business and then that's more a case of chop and burn. The vampires in that situation usually just scream." She said as a wistful look appeared across her face once more.

"You're really into the whole killing and the burning aren't you."

"What else have I to look forward to? As I said, you are the only friend I've ever had." She repeated her earlier statement.

"What about Alec?" I asked.

"He's my twin, that doesn't count." She said. "Ok, shall I rephrase? You are the only friend I've ever had whose a girl."

She looked thoughtful in the silence that followed as I continued to brush her hair.

"I guess that means you're my best friend." She said grinning widely. "Are we best friends forever?"…

… "Renesmee?" Mom's voice tuned in slowly.

I blinked and looked down into Jane's anxious crimson eyes.

"She's telling the truth." I said shocked, "We were friends. Are friends." I corrected. "Best friends forever."

Jane smiled and it sent a shiver down my spine. That usually meant she was about to use her power. Then I realised that she was just smiling.

"BFF." She said. "That's why I kept your jewellery safe. I didn't like the changes Caius had made to the plans but I couldn't go against his wishes either. That's why I told the twins to squash your memories instead of taking them. I took your jewellery because Caius likes his little trophies. Besides, I had a plan."

"A plan?"

"Yes. I was going to leave it a year, until the coast was clear, and then I was going to come to Heartbridge with your locket and bracelet in the hope that these things would remind you." She said with a grin.

"You were?"

She nodded.

"And when I was going through the school records to find the best class to put you in I noticed that there was someone with the name Masen, so I ensured that nearly all your classes matched up so that the name would perhaps trigger your memory." She said.

"It almost did." I said. "Only Masen was seeing them not to me."

"You had your power even as a human?" Jane asked Masen awed.

Masen nodded his head, "Although it wasn't as strong as it is now."

"It was obviously destined to be that Renesmee should go to your school."

"Yeah, because becoming a bloodsucker was number one on my career list." Masen retorted.

"You are very funny, young one." Jane replied with a girly chuckle.

_Goodness, is she trying to flirt with him?_

Masen gave her an uneasy look.

"So Jane. Can I have my locket and bracelet?" I asked.

"Of course sister." She said, looking dreamily at Masen.

She glided off to the sideboard where she kept an array of china animals, real and legendary, and opened the drawer. She pulled out a fairly big jewellers box covered in black velvet. She handed it to me and I opened it. I sighed in relief as I looked at the locket, small, round and gold with the French inscription inside that meant 'more than my own life.' I picked up the delicate gold chain and fastened it around my neck. Then I took out the intricately braided band, my first ever Christmas present off my Jacob. I stroked it lovingly before placing it back on my left wrist. To the Quileutes it showed I belonged with Jake.

I straightened up and looked at those around me.

"I suppose we should return to the throne room now." I said, dispirited.

Everyone agreed in equally dismal tones, except Jane who took hold of Masen's arm eagerly as she led us from her rooms.

* * *

**Thanks once again for reading, please, please, please review; I need to know what you think about my story,**

**Gemma x**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. She is genius.**

* * *

Just before we entered the tower room once more Masen thought toward me_, Jane wants me to tell you not to let anyone know you're friends. If you were staying it wouldn't be a problem but because you'll be heading back to Forks, well, she's got her reputation to keep._

_Fine, I'll pretend to hate your guts and that you hate mine. _I thought toward her.

_Jane says thanks._ Masen replied.

Just outside the door Jane let Masen's arm go and strode into the throne room as she burst through the doors. We followed behind her and found that the room was empty apart from the three Elders and Alec. Jane went to stand beside her twin while we stopped in front of the three thrones on which the Elders sat.

Aro was wearing his best fake friendly smile. Caius had a look of contempt and scorn as he regarded us with hate filled red eyes. Marcus was looking down at the floor with a look of pure boredom on his face. It appeared that everything had gone back to normal.

"Ah young Nessie." Aro crooned. "I take it you have retrieved what you came for?"

"Yes Master Aro." I said, bowing slightly.

"Please, I told you, call me uncle." He prompted once more.

"Yes Uncle Aro." I corrected.

"Good. Then please feel free to leave. Although it would be best if you wait until sunset. Go wait in the reception room and Gianna will provide you and your parents with whatever you may need." Aro offered kindly.

"Thank you Uncle Aro." I said, bowing once more.

All four of us turned to leave.

"Not you young Masen." Aro said smoothly.

We all spun around and regarded Aro carefully; this did not bode well.

"Yes your lordship?" Masen asked.

"If you still wish to stay with the Volturi you are very much welcome. One with skills such as yourself would be highly valued amongst the Guard." Aro said pleasantly.

An eager little smile spread across Jane's face.

_What do you think?_ Masen directed toward me.

I don't know. It's your decision to make. The Volturi are ok if you're respecting the law, but they will probably want you to drink human blood. Do you think you could handle that? I directed back at him.

Masen looked at me for a moment and I looked back.

Perhaps some time here will help me clear my head and then I can be the brother that you want.

_Then stay. If you think you can find your peace here, I won't stop you._ I replied, despite the fact that the thought of leaving him here hurt considerably.

"I'll give it a go." Masen said aloud, not taking his eyes off me. "But I won't join the Guard just yet."

"Keeping your options open? A very wise move young one." Aro said approvingly.

"Then I guess this is good-bye." I sighed.

"Just for now." Masen replied before drawing me into a hug.

I hugged him back, feeling that cold unyielding body pressed against mine. It was a physical wrench to tear myself away from him. It was against my better judgment to leave him here, but if he thought this was the place he would be happy, who was I to jeopardise that? I couldn't offer him the love he wanted from me, I belonged with my Jacob, maybe here he could find that special somebody.

"Good-bye Masen." I whispered. "You've been a great friend."

"And you too." He whispered back. "See you soon kid." He added with a laugh.

I pulled away and scowled in mock annoyance. "Don't call me kid." I laughed, nudging him on the shoulder.

He laughed back almost sadly.

"See you soon." He repeated.

I nodded my head forlornly.

I touched his shoulder lightly with my hand then turned to leave with my parents.

Masen didn't know the Volturi as well as I did. Once he was under their spell I'd never see him again, unless it was under official circumstances. If it were official then I probably wouldn't want to see him.

_Remember, you have until sunset to change your mind_. I thought toward him as the door closed between us.

Once we were in the reception area we sat down side-by-side on a sofa.

"Are you ok?" Mom asked, putting a comforting arm around my shoulders.

I nodded my head without saying a word and leant my head against my mother's shoulder. I closed my eyes and tried not to cry. I would miss my friend Masen.

* * *

**Masen**

_Remember you have until sunset to change your mind…_

Nessie's voice had been stronger than any of the others in my mind at that moment; she had wanted me to hear that. It was also tinged with sadness and worry, but what was there to worry about? Apart from a few misunderstandings with the Cullens, the Volturi seemed descent enough.

_The young one is staying, I could have asked for nothing more..._ I heard Jane thinking.

_There is something wrong with my sister, why does she look so tenderly at the new born..?_ Alec was thinking as I got a flash of him looking first at Jane, who to me didn't look tender at all, and then to my back as I watched the door click into place.

I turned around and Aro smiled. He held out his long thin hand. "May I see your mind now Young Masen?" He asked.

"Of course…master." I replied, adding the latter as Jane thought the right way to address him toward me.

Aro beckoned me forth and I approached the throne. I stretched out my hand and placed it on his. As soon as I touched him my mind was overwhelmed by the intensity of my memories as they ran through Aro's mind. How could he see all that? Half of it I couldn't even remember, some of it I didn't want to remember. But it was all there flashing behind my eyes as it filtered through Aro's head.

Aro let my hand go and the visions in his head settled down until only his surface thoughts were visible again. I swayed slightly and stepped back, rubbing my temples as the other mind voices flitted in again.

_It's not right having another mind reader here._ Caius was thinking. _This makes Aro's power more absolute._

_Be careful. I heard that._ I thought toward Caius. _Aro will read that next time he reads me._

Caius raised his eyebrow and regarded me thoughtfully as he tried to figure whose side I was on. I wasn't on anyone's 'side' but I didn't want to be thought of as Aro's spy if people couldn't keep their thoughts around me.

"What an interesting life you have led Young One." Aro crooned.

"That's one way of putting it." I conceded.

Wasn't there an old curse or something, _'may you live in interesting times…'_ I was so doing that, all my life. Now I was going to live forever, was that going to be interesting too?

"Quite." Aro remarked, unsure of how to take my comment. "I suppose a tour is in order." He said quickly. "Jane."

"Yes Master?" Jane said, stepping forward promptly.

"Would you care to show our young friend here the rest of our palace?" He asked.

"Yes Master." She said. "This way Young One." She said flatly.

"Do you wish me to come along?" Alec asked, stirring from his spot.

He didn't trust me, or the way his sister acted around me.

Jane shook her head, "The newborn will be no trouble for me." She observed.

Alec frowned slightly as Jane turned once more toward the door and I followed her. Once we were out in the corridor she grabbed my arm again and began dragging me along the maze of corridors that made up the heart of the Citadel. I didn't take much in, the only reason I agreed to stay was to try and get Nessie out of my mind.

"I see you are the strong silent type my golden haired god." Jane said, breaking through my thoughts.

I noticed that we had stopped in a round alcove with seats around the wall, I believe it was the type the ladies would use to do needle work with the light from the window. Light from the window was streaming in now. Sunlight, strong and direct and Jane was standing right in the beam.

I gasped as I saw the light bounce off her, to sparkle and throw rainbows onto the old stone. It was beautiful, so dazzling, no wonder we couldn't go out in the sun.

I reached out my hand mesmerised to touch her shining face. My hand was in the sun now and it sparkled too. I turned it this way and that, watching the sparkles dance across the pale surface.

"Wow!" I gasped.

"This is the first time you've seen the sparkle." Jane stated.

I nodded my head, still watching my hand in awed silence.

"It's amazing, and it doesn't stop getting better, even after centuries." She whispered and pulled me further into the sunlight.

I blinked at first, my eyes adjusting to the sudden brightness, and then I moved around watching a thousand tiny rainbows dance around the walls. Amazing didn't cover it.

I turned back to Jane who was watching me with mild amusement on her face.

"Newborns are so easily pleased." She said with a contented sigh.

I shrugged, and laughed.

Jane smiled widely and a look of determination crossed her face.

She placed both her hands on my chest and pushed me gently. I moved backwards until I came up short against the stone bench. I sat down.

"That's better." She said.

Her head was now level with mine and she was looking into my eyes with such intensity that I prepared myself for the pain she'd caused in Nessie earlier on. She smiled and she looked truly angelic now with the light sparkling from her face and shining off her hair, lighting it up like a halo. She lifted her hands slowly and placed them either side of my face, and then she moved in, crushing her full lips against mine.

I froze for a moment, shocked at what happened, unsure of what it meant. I couldn't glean anything from her mind either, it was only focused on the feeling of the kiss. I relaxed and allowed her to kiss me, although she only pressed her lips to mine, holding them there for a long while.

She stood back and opened her eyes, she was pouting slightly.

"I guess it's not you then." She said sadly.

"What's not me?" I asked.

"The one destined to be my mate." She said with a sigh. "I did not feel it."

"Feel what?"

"Those who have mates say that you can tell the one destined for you from their kiss. They say that you feel it deep within you that this is the one meant to spend eternity with you." Her face saddened. "I don't think I'll ever find my mate. I think I'm destined to spend eternity a spinster." She sighed.

"I'm sure there's someone out there for you." I remarked.

She merely snorted and turned from me.

"Come." She said, looking over her shoulder. "Or we will be late for dinner."

Dinner?

I followed her obediently back to the chamber where the entire Volturi Guard were now congregated.

"Ah, Jane, Masen just in time." Aro crowed as we entered.

Jane took her place beside Alec and I stood near a big burly vampire with short-cropped dark hair who grinned at me in a mocking way.

"You must be the newbie." He growled.

"Yes Felix." I said, getting his name from his mind. "I'm Masen."

"Another mind reader." He said in dismissive tones.

Then there was the sound of many feet in the corridor outside, and heartbeats. Every pair of eyes turned toward the door and all thoughts in the room were as one, _'Dinner's here!' _

Dinner! Of course, that's what Jane said we were coming back for, but I thought…well I don't know what I thought but I didn't think we'd all gather here with the humans being led in like lambs to the slaughter.

Then the scent reached us, blowing in from under the door. I felt the burning in my throat intensify, growling within me for that delicious scent. I held my breath and the burning subsided a little, but then I was assaulted by all the hunger that those around me felt also. How I wanted those people, all of them to stop this hunger in my gut.

My eyes were drawn to the door and I grinned widely in anticipation as the handle turned and the humans were led inside.

"Welcome, come in, come in." Aro called warmly, beckoning them forward.

The people who looked like a bunch of tourists wandered in looking around at the décor. I could feel the venom building up in my mouth in anticipation as the doors were closed behind the stragglers. I moved with some of the other vampires as we made our way around to block off the doors.

I ended up near the doors with my back to them as I regarded the humans in the middle of the suddenly unbreakable ring of vampires.

_Wow, these Italians sure know how to put on a show… _A man thought in an American accent.

_That's some cool makeup, I wonder if they'll tell me where they got it from…_ Thought the Goth girl who was nearest to me.

I smiled slightly at her and I heard her heart accelerate as she smiled back.

_Don't worry. It will all be alright._ I thought toward her soothingly.

She gasped and her pale blue eyes widened in fright, probably wondering where the voice had come from.

"Welcome to Volterra Castle, legendary home of the vampires. This is where St Marcus drove them from so many centuries ago, but we came back." He said in apologetic tones.

There was a patter of nervous laughter from the humans, and I was glad I was still holding my breath because it was becoming harder with every passing second not to pounce on the girl who stood near to me. Her heartbeat so invitingly close, why was this being dragged out?

The girl bit her dark painted lips and a frown appeared on her face.

_This feels wrong._ She was thinking. _That guy isn't joking. He's making fun of us._

I looked at her curiously, perhaps she had some hidden talent of her own.

I could see in her mind that she longed to reach out to touch one of us.

I held my hand out to her, she looked around quickly then reached out a trembling hand, touching it gently to my skin. She pulled her hand back quickly with a gasp, while the warmth of her touch lingered on my palm. I had felt the pulse in her fingers.

_Oh my god! This is real!_ She thought, her eyes wide with true terror now.

_Aro this girl knows what we are._ I thought toward the leader.

_Some of the humans are bright enough to work it out_. Aro thought back as he continued on with his pantomime.

_No, no I think she had some kind of instinct, like a power._

_I doubt it Young One. You are just agitated because it is your first proper meal. Fear not, for we will soon feed._

"…and like all creatures we must eat. And now with your arrival, dinner is served."

Screams filled the tower room as the Volturi swarmed in to eat. I took hold of the Goth girl by the top of her arms and she looked defiantly into my face. "Do your worst." She whispered.

I grinned widely and opened my mouth…

* * *

**Nessie**

"It must be nearing sunset." I said with a yawn, looking at my watch. "Can we go now?"

Dad looked toward the human who now sat at the desk. She had blond curls that surrounded her face like a cap. She looked at the clock on the wall and nodded her head.

"You may go now." She said.

As we rose to leave Gianna entered, leading a group of people on a tour. She stopped and said, "Would any of you like any refreshments before we go in for the show?"

We sat back down as the press of people streamed past us. A girl sat next to me wearing the dark clothing and the paled face of a Goth. She looked at me from beneath her curtain of dyed black hair.

"Are you here for the tour?" She asked.

"Not the one your taking." I replied sadly, I knew what the Volturi tours usually ended in.

"What's with the dress?" She asked, eyeing the pink frills critically.

"I'm going to a fancy dress party as a china doll." I replied flatly.

"Good one." She said with a snort.

"How come you're on this tour?" I asked.

"It said it was a vampire tour in the brochure I thought it looked interesting. Apparently we're going to see a show with gallons of blood, it sounds…interesting." She concluded, "Have you seen it yet?"

"No, but I've seen the rehearsal. I'd leave if I was you, it's not worth your money." I said in the vain hope that she would listen to me.

Her light blue eyes widened for a moment and she shuddered slightly. She gave a small laugh and shrugged. "I've paid now so I'll give it a go." She said.

"Come on Nessie, it's time to go." Dad said rising to his feet.

"Ok." I said standing up also.

"Nessie? Like the Loch Ness monster right." She said with a grin.

"Something like that." I whispered, not wishing to correct her in what might be her last moments on earth.

"I'm Lileth." She said, holding out her hand.

"Like the queen of Hell right." I said in the same tone she'd used previously.

"Something like that." She replied.

"Well it was nice meeting you." I said, shaking her hand.

"Nice meeting you too." She replied. "Maybe we'll bump in to each other again."

"I doubt it, I'm off home now." I informed her, _and you'll never go home again_. I couldn't help thinking as I let her hand go.

I followed Mom and Dad to the elevator and took one sad look back at the people clustered in the reception area talking excitedly amongst themselves. I felt bad leaving them there to their fate, but we were on Volturi territory, I couldn't tell them not to do it. Neither could I tell the humans not to go in, as Lileth said, they'd already paid. To tell them that they were about to walk into a den full of vampires would forfeit their lives immediately. Either way they were doomed.

The doors closed as Gianna got them all back on their feet. I travelled in silence with my parents as the elevator descended. We walked despondently out of the façade and into the dark street moving at a slow human pace, it was hard to go faster.

"Are you ok?" Mom asked quietly as we made our way along the streets to wherever they'd parked the car.

I shook my head and took her hand. _All those people_, I thought toward her and sent images of the faces of the people in the reception.

"I know." Mom replied placing her arm around me.

We reached the car and I got in the back. I fastened my seat belt and stared forlornly out the side window as Dad began to reverse out of the spot. He drove forward fast, but slammed on the breaks almost immediately. I was nearly thrown into the front seat.

"What the…" I gasped as I looked out of the windscreen to see someone standing in front of the car. My eyes adjusted to the glare and I made out the figure.

"_Masen_!" I called out, both with my voice and my mind.

He grabbed hold of the bonnet of the car and inched around to the other passenger door. He pulled it open and slid in beside me.

"You're not staying?" I asked as Dad pulled off once more.

"I just couldn't do it." He whispered. "Not that way. None of those people deserved to die like that. How could I take their blood after looking into their minds?"

"What happened?"

"I was about to feed. I think I would have done it as well, except the girl looked at me and said, 'do your worst' and I just couldn't. I stood there holding her as the others fed around me and all the desire to drink left me." He shook his head.

"So you left the Volturi? What about the girl?" I asked.

"I don't know what they're going to do with her. I think Aro was going to offer her a job or something. She has some sort of instinct power that lets her know when things are about to happen. I think that might just save her life for now, but who knows?" He sighed. "No, I prefer the Cullen way of life."

"As do we all." Dad said smoothly.

"Welcome to the family Masen." Mom said, smiling over her shoulder.

Then we sped off into the night and back to the airport. Within a couple of hours we would be back home and all this would be behind us.

* * *

**Ok, good news. There's only one more chapter and the epilogue to go after this, and then I'll be starting my second story. Still review though; it'll be nice to know that there are people out there reading this. You don't even have to review, just say hi.**

**Thanks once again for reading,**

** Gemma x**

**p.s. The curse that Masen thinks of, 'May you live in interesting times.' Is mentioned at the start of 'Interesting Times' one of the Discworld novels by that other genius author Terry Pratchett.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

It has been two months since we left Volterra behind. Masen was fitting in well with my family. They all had different things with him like they did with me. He did become like my brother. When I questioned him about this he shrugged and said Jane had put things into perspective for him. Whatever that meant?

We had decided to start exposing him to humans in greater numbers now; to see if could keep his self-control. However, we thought that perhaps somewhere even more remote then Forks would be the best place to start. Besides if he slipped up this close to the Res the wolves would tear him apart.

So as it was we would be leaving tomorrow evening. I would pack tomorrow, but today was reserved for my Jacob. A whole day just him and me together with no other distractions. Just my Jacob and me, running the forests at our top speed, ghosting between the trees. Cliff diving off the rock over First Beach, although we did have to make sure there were no humans around because it was January after all. We spent a magical afternoon in a clearing only we two knew about.

We rounded the day off by finding a ledge that the both of us could sit on but was quite difficult to reach if you weren't of the supernatural persuasion. We were watching the sunset, or where the sunset would have been were it not for the inevitable cloud cover.

"This is lovely." I sighed as he stroked my hair gently. "I never want this day to end."

"Me neither." Jake replied.

He moved slightly and motioned me to sit up. I sat up and turned to look at him curiously.

"I wanted to make this as special as possible." He said unzipping the pocket of his cut-offs, that's weird; he's never had zips on his pockets before.

I watched him curiously as he pulled something out. "I know you have your bracelet but I wanted to give you something so people outside of the Res know we're together." He murmured.

"Huh!"

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?" He said, opening the box.

My mouth fell open as I looked down at the white and copper metal ring with it's single stone.

"Nessie?" He said nervously.

"As if you had to ask." I replied, holding out my left hand.

"I know it's nothing like as fancy as Bella's ring, but it's white gold and this weird Welsh gold that's kind of orange." He mumbled as he slipped it onto my finger.

"Are you kidding?" I squealed, throwing my arms around his neck and very nearly pushing us both off the ledge. "I love it. It's perfect."

"I'm glad you like." He laughed huskily, encircling me in his warm arms.

"And I love you." I whispered into his ear, and felt his body shiver.

"And I love you." He whispered back. "So much that I'm never gonna let you out of my sight again."

"What?" I asked, leaning back to look at him.

"I'm coming with you on your travels. Maybe I should get to see a bit of this world before we settle down as well."

I was shocked for a moment, trying to take in what he'd just said, and then I felt the grin break across my face. "You're coming with me?" I gasped.

He nodded his head.

"Oh Jake, this is going to be amazing." I cried, wrapping my arms around him again.

We sat there for a long while in each other's arms as the waves crashed below us and the sky darkened overhead. I listened to Jake's heart beating strong and steady in his chest as I imagined all the things we could do while we were on our travels. The possibilities were endless.

Then he sighed.

"I guess we'd better go let everyone know." He said.

I looked up at him and nodded my head.

"Yep. I guess we'd better." I replied with a smile.

Two pieces of good news, what could they say against it?

* * *

**So this is the last chapter but please read the epilogue, as it will give you a sneak peak of my next story.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Gemma x**


	36. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

So that was it, we'd be leaving Forks tonight and it would be a while before I returned to this place that was so much a part of me. Jacob and I would take Masen somewhere remote where he could train his pallet to the vegetarian diet with less risk of him targeting a human instead. Then once his eyes had cooled to gold and he was a little less edgy then maybe we could return to Forks, perhaps enrol as students at the high school, for I very much wished to experience it as Renesmee rather than Ronnie.

Or when I returned I would settle straight into married life with my Jacob, hopefully by then my wanderlust will have evaporated and I'll be all for settling down with him in his little red house and maybe starting a family, or perhaps we'd wait a couple of years, it's not as if there was a time limit.

I decided that before I left I would say goodbye to Forks and the surrounding forests, to all those places that were dear to me.

The sun was starting to set when I reached Victoria's Hollow. The silence of the animals should have notified me that something was amiss for when I broke into the clearing there was a woman standing there, staring off into the forest on the other side. She had her back to me so all I could see was a mass of red hair and the green chiffon dress that gilded her tall slender frame.

She was a vampire; I knew it from her scent. However, as if to confirm this the setting sun glinted rubies off her skin that gave a strange contrast with her dress, as if she were some Christmas decoration.

I watched her for a full minuet, as she stood there unmoving, as still as only a vampire could be. The only thing that indicated that she wasn't a statue was her hair dancing on the breeze and the frayed edges of her dress floating up in the eddies and fluttering like flags.

The wind changed direction and I was suddenly up wind to her. I moved closer wondering why she hadn't noticed my presence yet; she must have been very deep in thought. I thought it wise to announce myself for it wasn't the best idea to startle unknown vampires.

"Hello." I said in what I hoped were light friendly tones.

I smiled open and friendly as she turned to face me. Her face was fairly small and slightly triangular with her pointed chin and there was something catlike about the set of her eyes. Her hair was wild and free and the colour of red autumn leaves as it danced around her head.

She looked like some strange and beautiful earth spirit who had just emerged forth onto this plane, the fact that she wore such a vibrant spring green added to the effect.

"Hello." She said with the look I was used to from vampires who I had never met before and had never met another like me.

"You're new to the area." I observed.

"I suppose I am." The stranger answered in conceding tones.

She was still watching me warily; it was hard to know what she was thinking, for some vampires perceived me more human while others perceived me as being more vampire. If I was human she was most likely wondering what I was doing out here in the middle of nowhere in a light summer dress. If I was vampire she may be worried if I was a threat to her for she had probably smelt the scent of the others around the forest and our family was very big.

"Don't worry, we don't kill nomads here, provided they respect our rules when on our territory." I said, thus confirming I knew about vampires and that my family would be no threat to her.

"On your…" She broke off and confusion crossed her face.

She sniffed at the air, and then narrowed her eyes at me as she frowned.

"What are you?" She demanded.

Ok, slightly rude but straight to the point. It made things so much easier.

I smiled wryly.

"I am Renesmee Carlie Cullen and I am a half vampire." I replied.

She stood there a moment unmoving.

"Half vampire?" She asked in disbelief.

Some vampires really had a hard time accepting this fact, and since some nomads kept completely to themselves often the news didn't reach them. Especially since the Volturi had decided to keep a tight grip on the information.

"Yep. I'd sure like to explain this to you. But wouldn't you prefer to do this back at the house?" I said.

"Do I have a choice?" She asked in panicked tones.

"That depends whether you wish to hunt in our territory." I said gravely, deliberately leaving out the fact that it wouldn't be humans she'd be hunting if she wanted to feed on our land.

"Then I suppose you should take me to your coven leader." She said, without any trace of irony.

"Come on then." I said breaking into a fast run toward home, the vampire kept up with me easily, of course.

"I'm Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie if you want. Everyone else does, much to my mother's chagrin." I said not nearly as breathless as that first run with Masen; I was back in good shape.

"Most know me as Holly." The woman said.

"Holly? That's pretty. Has that always been your name?" I asked, for it seemed as if she were holding something back.

She nodded.

"I was just asking cause some people change their names as soon as they've been vamped." I explained. "Oh, we're nearly there." I said, as we neared the house where the scents of my family were more concentrated.

Holly slowed slightly, sniffing at the air once more. She suddenly looked a little worried. Perhaps she hadn't realised how many of us there were beforehand.

"Come on." I encouraged. "Just jump the river and we'll be there."

I jumped the river easily.

"Ok." I heard her call, and then she was right next to me.

"MOM. DAD. EVERYBODY GATHER IN THE FAMILY ROOM." I called out as we ghosted up the lawn.

"Come on." I said, and took her hand. "You'll like my family."

And I sent all my nice memories of my family into her head.

I led her in through the back door and everyone was gathered in the big room, including Masen. I smiled at them all warmly as I brought Holly in front of them. My smile faltered when I saw the look of worry and concern and even hostility that crossed the faces of my family.

Mom was the worst, she was at the front of the grouping but it looked like she was having a panic attack, I hadn't seen her like this since the time the Volturi had put a price on my head. Dad had gone into overprotective mode, like he used to be before Mom was a vampire. He was pushing in front of her, bearing his fangs as he glared at Holly darkly.

Mom blinked once then swallowed. She drew in a long deep breath then uttered one word. It was a name.

"Victoria!"

**The End.**

* * *

**Oooh is it bad of me to have such an ending? **

**Well if you want to find out what happens you'll have to read my next story, Holly Ivy.**

**Thank you for reading, **

**Gemma xoxo**


End file.
